


Yours

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober 2018, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Really Heavy Manga Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Sometimes Alternate Universe?, Sometimes With Plot?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asheiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: They may fling and toss and hurl us in different worlds, but Ash, I will remain forever yours. Flufftober 2018.





	1. Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi cheya has infiltrated the banana fish tag bahaha finally i grew some courage to post a bf fic!! yay me!!
> 
> this is a 31-day challenge for october so most likely im going to update everyday for this month!! i hope thats a good thing and i hope i can be really consistent and on time haha discipline and concentration, i guess
> 
> anyway here's the fluffiest asheiji i can manage so hyg!!

New York’s October isn’t that much fun at all.

 

If the incessantly strong need for a heater--humane or not--is considered as fun, then maybe. But to Eiji Okumura, there not much to make a fuzz with. Unless you happen to create something to be celebrated, like making Halloween a month-long event.

 

But that’ll be wasteful of their resources. Well, not that they’re lacking in that department, ‘cause they’re definitely aren’t. It’s just… everything’s getting colder and whiter so fast. Usually he’d be outside taking pictures, but he knew he already has hundreds of just leaves falling against concrete.

 

Maybe also a thousand pictures of blonde hair getting caught up in the breeze.

 

It’s been oddly boring, the life they started to live in the aftermath. A stark contrast to guns and death and blood, blood, blood. It’s not a life he was used to. It was also a life Eiji had wanted to come back to, a kind of life he wanted to share with him most of all.

 

It’s been a year since the librarians found him almost dead on the table during closing time. He was cold as a corpse that he was about to become. Sing was there, too, as he couldn’t resist. He knew he had to go back. Thank all the gods in all the heavens that he did.

 

They would’ve lost him that day. Eiji was actually convinced that there’s an alternate reality somewhere out there between dimensions that he lives without him. But he was happy that he’s living in the reality that he just opened the door.

 

“I’m home,” Ash sighed, removing his shoes.

 

Eiji smiled at the tall blond man by the doorway, “Welcome home.”

 

Yes. His lynx is home. But to the world, he is a lynx no more. He disbanded his gang and dissolved Golzine’s mafia. Both for good. The name ‘Ash Lynx’ became synonymous to a great myth on the streets. New York gave birth to new gangs and new blood, a world both of them refused to take a part in anymore.

 

He is now Aslan Jade Callenreese to the world. Just how he should’ve always been.

 

But everything already happened, blood has been spilled, and death already glared at them for so many times than they could ever count. All of that is done now. And it will stay done for the rest of their lives.

 

Ash hummed as he walked towards Eiji, “What are you doing sitting on the windowsill? Isn’t it already chilly?”

 

Eiji smiled up at him and sniffed, “It sure is. I wonder when will the snow comes.”

 

Ash leaned down to peck at Eiji’s lips softly, “Hope not soon. I don’t wanna tread through snow to class.”

 

“Well, we can call Sing to drive you.”

 

“As if that babyman will do me such weird favor,” Ash rolled his eyes playfully.

 

Both Sing and Ash went back to school. They both wanted degrees and do some changes in their worlds. To make amends and make their past selves proud. Maybe to make the evil world they grew up in a better place. Ash wanted to teach someday. And Eiji wanted to take more photos of a hot blond professor all the girls and all the boys will fawn over.

 

“So,” Ash continued as he took Eiji’s hand and yanked him away from the windowsill. The American led them to their couch.“How’s your day?”

 

Eiji scrunched up his nose, “So boring. I’ve had enough pictures of falling leaves and a tired city.”

 

Ash took Eiji against his chest, pulling the Japanese man between his arms. “Well I hope the photographer’s not too tired?”

 

“Hmm, I’d like to think not.”

 

With this, Eiji pushed himself up and padded towards their kitchen. He took the thermos, together with a pair of mugs. He poured lukewarm water and added sweet cocoa powder. The clinking sound of Eiji’s stirring was the only thing they can hear. Ash stared at Eiji until the Japanese man brought them the mugs. He handed Ash his pair.

 

Eiji took a sip, smiling as warmth went down his throat and down to his belly. He patted his stomach for emphasis, “Really good. Thanks to Mrs. Coleman for this.”

 

“You really befriended them,” mused Ash.

 

“Why not? We are both homemakers for stubborn Americans. Of course a bond has to take shape somewhere along the way! You know, the best friendships form because of similar struggles.”

 

Ash snorted but raised one blond eyebrow, “Homemaker, eh?”

 

Eiji pouted, “It’s true and you know it, you lousy American.”

 

“What! You’re the lousy Japanese!”

 

“Hmph! I totally lost the lousy part, you know. You, Aslan Jade, on the other hand, is still so delicate.”

 

“I’m just delicate when you’re around.”

 

Eiji remembered so much: Golzine, Arthur, Foxx, Blanca, Lao. Ash didn’t back down. Ash wasn’t delicate. But he is, with him. Only him. And Eiji would love for it to stay just like that, forever.

 

“I know, Ash, I know.”

 

“Good. I wouldn’t have given up until you know, understand, and accept that.”

 

“Well, me too. I’m just as lousy and delicate as you are when I’m around you.”

 

This tugged Ash’s lips upward against his mug, “Really? I didn’t know.”

 

Eiji lightly punched Ash’s chest, “You dummy.”

 

Ash reached out with his free hand and took Eiji’s in his. He brought the hand against his cocoa-sticky lips and placed a chaste kiss against Eiji’s palm. Green eyes shone as they looked at Eiji, “I’m really honored. To be able to live like this. To be able to stay with you everyday. It’s brilliant. It’s miraculous.”

 

“Just like you. Brilliant and miraculous. You never ceased to amaze me, Ash.”

 

“Only you could say such weird unbelievable things about me.”

 

“Well, believe it, please, Mr. Callenreese.”

 

“Sure will, Mr. Okumura.”

 

Maybe the month can be fun like this.

 

Smiling, Eiji placed a tentative kiss against the side of Ash’s lips as he resumed his earlier position, but the blond wasn’t having it. He re-angled their faces into a full blown kiss. It was slow, and chilly, and everything that October has to offer.


	2. Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji works as an amusement park staff, and it's Ash's first time to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy omg thank yall for the kudos and the comments uwu!!
> 
> this AU came to me cuz i really want an ash who grew up in a household that cared for him and protected him so much im asiajslakljs and i also love the idea of ash being a first-timer on so many things its so cute T_T
> 
> anyway, here's day two: ticket!

Lines turn and go around the small space towards the entrance. Ash taps his foot against the concrete, clicking his tongue every now and then.

 

“I think it’s a bad idea that we went here during a holiday,” Shorter mused as he ran a hand through his purple-dyed hair.

 

Sing crossed his arms over his chest, “And you’re just realizing that now? Let’s just go back sometime. We won’t be able to ride anything at this rate. Ash?”

 

But Ash was already looking at the rides with wide eyes, tickets in hand. His ears seem to perk up by the yells and shouts of glee and terror. Sing and Shorter shared a look. It would be Ash’s first time going to an amusement park.

 

The blond was well-kept and decorated like a porcelain doll by the people around him. Coming from a good family and an overprotective older brother, it was to be expected. He moved to New York from Cape Cod for college, where he met Sing and Shorter. In short, the Asian boys had a bit of ‘bad’ influence on him. They brought Ash to see and experience things he never did before.

 

“Seventeen, and an amusement park virgin.” Shorter teased the blond, bumping his shoulder.

 

The lynx glared at him, “Can we just behave in line? I want to go in as soon as possible.”

 

“Right, right.”

 

After a few moments of waiting, a dark-haired staff took over the entrance. The line started to move again. It was a bit faster this time. The staff looked Asian, but not akin to the Chinese looks both Shorter and Sing possess. He was taking the tickets in a rather good pace, greeting every visitor with a bright smile.

 

Ash felt his face form one too, as excitement started to run through his veins. Interesting. The staff’s vibe sure is infectious. Shorter and Sing talked animatedly in his peripheral vision, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying at all. His attention seems to be glued to the amusement park staff.

 

Excitement pumped higher in Ash, making his heart beat faster as they approached the entrance. When it was his turn to hand over the tickers, he was unmistakably frozen in place. The staff looked at him with an odd expression. Ash blinked once, twice, thrice.

 

“Er,” the staff started. “Tickets?”

 

Oh. Ohhh.

 

He reluctantly handed them over. And when he did, their hands brushed, making Ash jump what it felt like fifty feet up in the air.

 

The Asian man giggled at him. Giggled! He smiled at Ash, “You must be really excited. I really hope you’ll enjoy and have a good time!”

 

Shorter slung an arm over Ash’s shoulders, “Today’s his first time!”

 

“Oh! Really? All the more reason to enjoy, then!”

 

Ash nodded, rather dumbly for someone who has like a 200 IQ.

 

“We need to go in! The others are already wondering what’s taking so long!” Sing whisper-yelled.

 

Shorter smiled at the staff and walked Ash inside the park. He chuckled, “Ya good bro? We haven’t even gotten to the rides yet and you’re already amused? Damn.”

 

Ash only scowled, trying not to look back at the staff. He was really cute, too. Especially in an innocent kind of way. He wanted to go back and… what? Before he can think about it any further, Ash broke away from Shorter’s hold. He walked straight towards the cute staff.

 

He heard Shorter whistle behind him, “Go get him, tiger! Just give us a call after your meet-cute! We’ll be around and about.”

 

Ash only flipped him the bird before resuming his walk. When he was a few steps away from the back of the staff as he was happily taking tickets and greeting every people who enters, Ash swallowed air.

 

“Hey, so…”

 

The staff turned to him with a small hum. Hella cute, and Ash is hella gay. His eyes widened the moment he saw that it was Ash, “Oh, is there something…?”

 

“Well, yeah. Since…” This might be a stretch, but it would be better than nothing. “Since it’s my first time, can you maybe show me around?” He gave the staff one of his smirks that was known to kill men and women alike.

 

The staff gave Ash a few seconds of contemplative stare before turning to the nearby booth, “Ibe-san! There’s this…” Then he spoke in another language so rapid that it sent Ash’s head spinning. They heard a grunt and a thumbs up from the ‘Ibe-san’ as he exited the booth, “Yes, fine, I’ll cover for you.”

 

He gave Ash another one of his winning smile that charmed Ash the first time he saw it, “Let’s go? I want to know what kind of attractions you want to try out.”

 

“What about you instead?” Ash said in a low voice, trying to initiate flirting.

 

“Me? I’m a staff here so I might be biased,” he replied. Oh, so he’s like that. Really cute. It probably never got to him that Ash meant and implied something else. “So, what’s your name, first-timer?”

 

“Aslan Jade. But just call me Ash.”

 

“That’s a really handsome name, Ash.”

 

What is this? He was supposed to be the one initiating things! Not the one blushing like an untouched virgin!

 

Ash cleared his throat, “Well, I’m sure yours is no different.”

 

“Nah,” he scrunched up his nose. “My name is weird for Americans.”

 

“Let me be the judge of that.”

 

“It’s Eiji,” he said with a smile. “Eiji Okumura. Weird, right?”

 

Ash hummed, racking his brain through all the names he learned from East Asian history. “Is that Japanese?”

 

The staff--Eiji--brightened up, “Yeah! How’d you know?”

 

Ash shrugged, “I have half-Chinese friends. Your name sounded like theirs, but not really, so I had to guess. Was lucky.”

 

Eiji nodded, “So, Ash. Have you chosen where to go yet?”

 

“What about those things that made people scream their head off? I don’t understand why would they yell like that.”

 

Eiji smiled at him as if he knows something he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Red flags went up in Ash’s head as the cars went up against the force of gravity. It was damn high. Higher that he thought. Eiji was smiling beside him, “Just raise your hands as we go down. It will feel really good.”

 

Highly questionable at this point, but okay, he will try. The anticipation of falling made Ash’s chest tight and his heart stuck in his throat. He tried to breathe, bracing himself for the fa--

 

“NYAAAAARRGGHHHHHHH!”

 

No air. No breathing. His voice spilling out of his lips. His knuckles white as it gripped the metal bars. He dared to look at Eiji, who truly had his hands up with a matching grin. He has his eyes closed, too. If it weren’t for the gushing wind and his adrenaline out of whack, Ash would’ve appreciated the sight more.

 

And then suddenly, it was over. They’re on level ground again, the cars moving slower as it rode out of the free fall. Ash’s shoulders lift up and down as he tried to get his soul back. It feels like his consciousness was left up, up there.

 

“It was fun, right, Ash?” Eiji turned to look at him, and then laughed. “You’re so pale! How was it the first time?”

 

“Haa. Haa. Haa.”

 

Eiji laughed harder. Ash wanted to smack his shoulder. So he did. This is maddening, but Ash doesn’t know which of it is. Is it the ride or being immediately close to the person he only met an hour ago?

 

They got out of the ride. With Ash holding Eiji’s hand as he helped him out of it. Eiji smiled his thanks. Ash returned the gesture. He wondered how can this man smile so much, and so effortlessly. Well, he is sure he’d like to find out. Maybe someday.

 

Someday? Does this mean Ash already wanted more with this really cute Japanese? Maybe trying to know him more wouldn’t really hurt.

 

“So, how did a Japanese like you found himself in New York? And working at an amusement park?”

 

“Well, this is my part-time job. Flew here for university. I’m on scholarship, but I had to work to support myself. My chosen career path requires a bit of a financial investment.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Photography. Had to buy films and lenses and rent a place I can make a dark room with.”

Ash nodded. A cute Japanese photographer, then.

 

“How about you?” Eiji asked.

 

“Neuroscience. On a scholarship grant, too. A group of scientists pay for my everything, provided that I work with them for five years after graduation.”

 

“Ooh,” mused Eiji. “Didn’t know I’m showing a future scientist around an amusement park.”

 

“Didn’t know a budding photographer is currently showing me around an amusement park.”

 

They both chuckled.

 

“Hey, can we grab something to eat? That free fall made my stomach drop.”

 

“Alright, it’s this way.” Eiji pointed to his left. He took Ash’s wrist and started to run.

 

“Eiji, wha--”

 

“Just run!”

 

They did until they reached the food stalls, out of breath. Ash turned to Eiji, “How can you run that fast?”

 

“I was a pole-vaulter back in the Japan. I guess the years of training stayed with me.”

 

So, he can fly. The thought amused Ash. That’s why a free fall didn’t even bother him. He belonged to the skies.

 

Before he can say anything, a familiar voice called out to him. Shorter and Sing walked up to them, dripping wet.

 

“Yo!” Greeted Shorter. “How’s it going? Me and Sing went to the rapids. We got hit by the waterfalls. The water tasted awful! But it was fun.”

 

“I’m Eiji,” the Japanese said, bowing to them slightly. “I took Ash to the roller coaster. He was pale as a sheet after the fall.”

 

Shorter and Sing laughed. Sing smirked, “Well, never knew the great and mighty lynx is afraid of rides.”

 

“I’m not! I was just surprised! It’s my first time, you know!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. But it was fun, right?” Shorter asked.

 

Ash nodded, looking at Eiji. “It was fun. The company made it better.”

 

The dark-haired man blushed deep red. He rubbed at his nape, “Well, you’re not bad, too, Ash. For a first-timer.”

 

The day went just like that. Trying out all the rides and the food until it was closing time.

 

Ash shook the water out of his hair. Eiji shielded himself from the onslaught of water droplets even though he was pretty wet himself. It was their fifth time riding the rapids. Ash liked how the sudden splashes of water surprised Eiji everytime. Eiji’s face when the waterfall hit him directly on the head was a delight to Ash.

 

Eiji walked them towards the exit. The park was almost empty save for some families walking towards the exit as well and the cleaning staff.

 

“Hey, Ash.” Eiji started. “I… had a lot of fun today. More than I did lately. Working around here made the park pretty normal and sometimes unexciting. But today I experienced the thrill all over again. So, thank you.”

 

“I like today, too. The first-timer enjoyed a lot. More than I thought I would.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Maybe I can come alone next time.”

 

Eiji gave him a short laugh and offered his hand, closed and turned downwards, “Give me yours.”

 

Ash did. Eiji opened his hand and dropped a ticket on the blond’s open palm.

  
  
  



	3. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji sees creatures he doesn't even want to see, until he's met Ash, a lonely fae trapped in an alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo cheya again here!!
> 
> this one is really tricky. i had this huge world-building in mind but pretty much failed to execute it as it deserves. i couldnt fit it all in just a short one shot for a prompt so here's my piss-poor attempt in cramping it all in just a chapter
> 
> pls still enjoy, and if its nothing much, write me something in the comment box below? uwu

Eiji knows he wasn’t normal.

It’s been almost ten years ever since he’s had the ability. He wanted to call it an ability—partly to sound cool, but mainly because it wasn’t normal at all. Not everyone can see things he does.

It was a youkai at first. He was nine when he came across a temple when he decided to explore new ways to get home. It drew Eiji in. He took the stairs two at a time, running. The wind had blown so hard that he thought he was being blown away intentionally.

But looking back at it now, it was a warning. A youkai emerged from the shadows. Fangs, tail, ears that perked up at the sight of him, equally surprised. He ran away, but he never stopped seeing creatures ever since.

He got used to it, eventually. He tends to just see them like he sees normal, living human beings. They’re already co-existing with Eiji anyway. The difference is that he can see them, and everybody else he knew could not.

So, being here in New York, Eiji thought it wouldn’t be the same.

It was indeed, true, for the most part. He saw faces that shouldn’t be there amongst the crowds, but that would be it. Here’s here as Ibe-san’s assistant. They’re here for an investigation on New York’s supernatural happenings and the mysteries that still remain unresolved today. They will work with supernatural experts Max Lobo and his wife Jessica.

Eiji was terrified when Ibe asked him to go along with him. But in the end, his curiosity won over. What will he see in New York? What kind of creatures will he encounter on the other side of the world? What would they look like? Eiji sighed as he pulled his suitcase behind him as he entered his hotel room next to Ibe-san’s.

He placed the suitcase next to the bed. Eiji sat on the edge of it, the mattress dipping slightly.

He took out his camera and a few lenses, choosing which one fits for the occasion. Not that it matters. Photography became Eiji’s small solace. Sometimes he takes photos of them, but most of the time, there’s nothing he can see through the lenses. Things he normally sees can’t be seen even as he clicks the shutter.

It makes Eiji’s life a little more normal.

After putting his camera inside its bag, he went out of his room to knock on Ibe-san’s. His mentor opened the door with an eyebrow raised, eyeing Eiji’s camera bag.

“No to rest?”

“I’d like to explore around, if I can? Once the investigation starts I won’t have much time to look around,” explained Eiji.

Ibe sighed but smiled. “Alright. But you be careful. We don’t want you hurt or lost or anything before anything happens. Your parents will kill me.”

Eiji nodded, smiling back. “Thank you, Ibe-san!”

After exiting the hotel, Eiji walked towards backdoors and alleyways. His camera in hand, he looked around for anyone, or anything. But after a while, maybe thirty minutes of walking? There was nothing. It was weird for Eiji’s eyesight, to not see anything at all when it was so used to seeing everything. Even those he shouldn’t be seeing.

Eiji sighed. Well, nothing to see on this part of New York. He turned to leave when a chill ran up his spine. He froze on his feet immediately, blinking. A freezing breath was directly against his nape.

Despite his heartbeat being a thousand times faster, he tried to slowly turn his head to the side. Just a glimpse. Maybe it wasn’t something supernatural? Maybe it was just someone who wanted to rob him or kill him in this alleyway? Maybe he encountered a gang boss or a mafia leader?

But what he saw was green. Not the boring normal shade. The jewel-like shade that makes you want to stare at it for forever. They shined, almost twinkling with something Eiji couldn’t quite identify. His hair is light, blonde is what they call it here. More like spun gold.

“Boo,” the man (?) whispered. Eiji screamed.

The blonde laughed, stepping away slightly. It was musical, almost whimsical. Eiji blinked at him in wonder. It was then the Japanese had a good look at his intruder. He was wearing what looked like royal blue leaves? Grass? Moss? He couldn’t know. But what he does know, is that this person isn’t even one.

He wasn’t human.

The blond looked at him with an amused expression, “Huh, that still works? Weird, but okay.”

When Eiji just kept staring a this not-human, the not-human smirked. “You can see me. That’s a wonder all by itself. You can hear me, too. That’s… real nice.”

“Nice?” Eiji said, voice dripping with accent. “How is that nice? I can see weird things like you for years. But I don’t even know what you are. Why you’re here in such a busy city. I’m sorry, but I’d like to know!”

The blond’s face brightened, “It’s nice because I’ve been… alone… for so long. Trapped in here. Can’t go back.”

“To your world? What even are you?”

“I’m a fae, human. A dark one. The wicked ones. A fae prince.”

The fae, or faeries, for that matter, weren’t that much familiar to Eiji. He’s read up on it before when he was trying to figure out what kind of creatures he can see, or which actually exist. The fae live in another dimension entirely but known to cross worlds so that they can… they can take humans they fancy.

“Why can’t you go back?”

“They trapped me here because they knew I was too… dark, even for them. No one can stand in my way when it comes to getting what I wanted. I’d be the one taking on the fae king if it wasn’t for this trap.” He smiled sadly, “But that already feels like another life now.”

“Then how did they…”

“They killed a friend. I ran after them as they took his body away. Walked right into a trap.”

But this one is lost, can’t find his way back. Eiji knows he shouldn’t care about this creature’s well-being. But as someone who can see him and communicate with him, Eiji knows that he must’ve been lonely.

“How can I help you?” Eiji found himself asking.

 

* * *

 

The investigation started, and Eiji kept on slipping away afterwards. He kept on coming back to that alleyway where he met the fae—Ash is his given name, he now knows.

“What’s Japan like?” Ash asked him.

“Sometimes cold, sometimes hot. It’s in the other side of the world. There are also times that the ground shakes, making destruction. There are a lot of creatures living there, creatures like you but not really.”

“Creatures?”

“Yes, the youkai, and the shrine gods. We built temples and shrines for the creatures we know. People offer them prayers and gifts. It was wonderful.”

“And your favorite thing in Japan?”

“Japanese food. Natto’s really good. Healthy, too.”

Ash hummed. They were sitting on apple boxes against a wall full of graffiti. Eiji smiled, “It’s been almost a month, but I already miss it. New York’s really different.”

“I’d like to visit Japan once you go back. How can I…?” Ash mused, looking at the dark-haired man.

“You told me there’s this way for you to be able to leave this place.”

The fae nodded, “There is, but it’s something I can’t tell you wholly… at least not yet. But staying here with me is a big part of it.”

“Then I’ll stay with you. Forever, or maybe until you’re free, or maybe even after that? I don’t know how the fae does it.”

“It doesn’t have to be forever,” replied Ash, voice low.

Eiji blinked at him, face determined. “Maybe I’d like it to be.”

They talked until the dark that day. And the next day, and the day after that.

Max and Jessica had them visit abandoned buildings with shocking and brutal histories. Eiji didn’t see anything in any of the buildings, though the couple swore they felt presence lurking around the places. Maybe ghosts weren’t covered by the scope of the things he can see.

They had taken photos, and sure enough, there were shots which had weird face-like images.

After each session with Max and Jessica, Eiji would tell Ash all about it. With the blonde listening intently as if his boring stories interest him so much.

“Hmm,” Ash said, rubbing his chin. “I haven’t seen a ghost myself, too.”

“Maybe they live in a different plane or something.”

“Maybe.”

When Ash put his hand down, it was on top of Eiji’s against the apple box. They both jumped, staring at each other. Ash then reached out and touched Eiji’s cheek, “I’m going to miss you.”

Days had gone by and before they both knew it; the investigation came to a close.

“Heading to the airport?”

Eiji nodded, but he was frowning. “You never did tell me about how to set you free. I… I wanted you to maybegotoJapanwithme,” Eiji finished with face scrunched up. “Or if not, maybe I’ll go back to New York.”

Ash smiled, touching the strands of Eiji’s hair by his nape. He leaned closer, and closer, and closer until their lips touched. The fae didn’t waste time, he plunged his tongue between Eiji’s lips, trying to wrestle with his tongue.

It took Eiji a couple more seconds to defroze, and returned the kiss, closing his eyes. They kissed for moments they failed to count, the rest of the world falling away from them.

When Ash pulled away, he was palming Eiji’s waist as he brought his forehead against each other’s. “There,” said Ash. Then he was far away, turning his back on Eiji. “Better to catch your flight now.”

Eiji nodded, and said nothing more.

* * *

 

It’s been a week since Eiji went back to Japan. It was about the same. He can still see creatures that aren’t normally seen by the public eye, or anyone else’s eyes as far as he knows. But everything is a blur now. Somehow, it bothered him less. He sees lesser and lesser everyday.

Did they just disappear from Eiji’s sight or did the ability already left him? He thinks it’s the latter. Maybe it was for the best.

If there’s a creature he wanted see… No, that’s really not possible. The only creature he wanted to see is at the other side of the world, trapped. Eiji’s heart breaks a little whenever he thinks about Ash and how he failed to help him. A fae with nowhere to go, no one to talk to, no one to be with.

He had said he was wicked. Trapped because him being just that—wicked. But Eiji found him anything but.

Eiji looked down on his feet and soaked socks. It suddenly poured, and he had to rummage through his bag for an umbrella. He was able to fish it out, but he was already wet as a newborn.

Sighing, he continued his walk towards his way home. When he was passing by the same temple where he first realized his ability—the ability that most likely be gone now—he didn’t dare to look.

“You’re right,” a voice from behind him said. “The shrines are wonderful here.”

Eiji gaped. He turned around and saw Ash, giving him a dazzling smile. “H-how…?”

“I told you, a huge part of my freedom was you staying with me. And you did, Eiji.”

“No, I… But I left in the end. Left you alone and trapped and cold…”

“You didn’t,” Ash stepped closer to Eiji. “Remember our kiss? That was the moment I’ve been set free.”

Eiji opened and closed his mouth. He blinked again and again, trying to grasp at the thought of Ash being actually here.

“The only way for me to be free is when someone really, truly, love me.”

Eiji wanted to cry. It’s true. He did love his fae, his Ash. The blond placed a chaste kiss on Eiji’s forehead, “And that I really, truly, love them back.”

“Ash…”

“I’m not a fae anymore. You’re not gonna be able to see any creatures anymore. We’re finally humans, just humans who do love each other. Right?”

Eiji reached up and cupped Ash’s face, standing on his toes to kiss him. He can no longer see, but Eiji can get used to that. He doesn’t need to see anymore. The creature—the human—he wanted to see most of all is right here in front of him. His beautiful prince, human or not, is no longer trapped, no longer alone, no longer wicked.

 


	4. Chalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii cheya again for today's prompt!
> 
> i loved this au so much but im sad that i couldnt build on it more as a oneshot. it really has so much potential for a great mutichapter i think. but hey!! i tried my bestest to just capture the floof!!
> 
> pls enjoy uwu
> 
> love, cheya

Eiji took a seat by the first row. He needs to pass this course, and maybe sitting near the board can help him focus more than he did the last time he took this. Governance, is the subject. It was the last course he needed to take before he can finally graduate.

 

Eiji sighed as he pulled out his notebook and a pen from his bag, placing it on the desk neatly. His friends, Sing and Shorter, who were taking East Asian studies, had laughed at him when he failed Governance in his first take last semester. It was boring! Well, for Eiji, anyway.

 

“You aced all of your majors, yet failed a minor subject? Are you nuts?” Sing had smacked him at the back of his neck that day the grades came out. Shorter just laughed.

 

But it wasn’t Eiji’s fault that the course didn’t pique his interest. He’s a photography major! He trained under Shunichi Ibe, the greatest photographer in the university, for three years! Eiji’s also the Chief Photographer for the university newsletter, and his skills highly commended by the Journalism department head Max Lobo.

 

Eiji isn’t one to boast, but he knew he had some talent. 

 

Not only that, he’s still an active varsity player in the pole-vaulter team. He used to be the star athlete, winning awards from multiple competitions. But after his injury and subsequent discovery that he likes photography, he ceased to be that active. He still joins the varsity training twice a week, just so he can stay in shape. He can still jump, too, after months of healing and therapy, but not as good as he did before.

 

So, here he is now, so close but so far from graduation because of a minor subject. Governance isn’t his cup of tea. He had his political stance and a few opinions about the Japanese government that he rarely voices out, but that ends there.

 

He checked his phone again for his schedule, checking if he really entered the right classroom. Other students already filled in the seats around him. According to his official schedule, the course should start at two in the afternoon, and checking the clock on his phone, it was already past fifteen past two. Will the professor come in today?

 

After a few more minutes, the other students started murmuring about the teacher maybe being absent and a no-show. They also talked about already leaving. Eiji leaned back on his chair. He just wanted to get over this course and get his diploma next semester’s graduation rites. Is that too much to ask?

 

Some students already left. Eiji thought about it, but when he started to lift his notebook and pen from where they were sitting on his desk, the double doors of the small auditorium opened up. A long dark-haired man with the sharpest jaw Eiji has ever seen entered. He looked down at his phone, checking his schedule again.

 

Dr. Sergej Varishkov is the professor’s name. Must be him.

 

But there’s a tall bespectacled blonde who trailed after Dr. Varishkov. Eiji stared at the blonde as they walked towards the center of the platform. The blonde took a chalk from the box on the table and started writing Dr. Varishkov’s name, and the word ‘governance’. He also wrote the rest of the class details such as the room number and the time.

 

“Apologies, class. There was almost a mix up in classes. The dean of the governance department, Dr. Golzine, almost took this class away from me.” He smiled, and Eiji is sure that all the girls in the room swooned. “But of course, I wouldn’t let him take you guys from me. I heard this class has a lot of promising students. So, here we are.”

 

The blonde finished writing, placed the chalk back into the box, and stood next to Dr. Varishkov. The professor smiled again, “My name is Sergej Varishkov, as your schedule forms have told you, but please, just call me Blanca.” He gestured to the blonde beside him, “And this is my teaching assistant, Ash. He will be helping me with managing the class requirements, tutorials, and he will also lead extra classes and lessons if need be.”

 

The blond, Ash, smiled, and Eiji swore that everyone in the room swooned. Maybe including himself. The guy must’ve noticed, as his smile broaded. But when his jade eyes found Eiji’s, the dark-haired Japanese’s cheeks heated. He looked away, clearing his throat. And when Eiji dared a look back, Ash was already smirking.

 

Holy hells. How will Eiji pass this class then? When there’s a green-eyed monster out to steal his focus and attention away?

 

* * *

 

 

Every class seemed to distract Eiji more and more as the weeks quickly went by. As Dr. Varishkov discussed the concept of a government back in feudal Japan in the middle of the platform, Ash was the one to write on the board all the important points for the class to copy. Eiji chewed the end of his pen. Even his loopy handwriting is beautiful. Damn that Ash. Is there anything about him not pretty?

 

Eiji had found himself staring at the blonde’s back for far too long sometimes. In some occasions, his hand. The way Ash held the chalk with his long, slim fingers, gliding it against the board, somehow mesmerized Eiji. He itched to take a picture.

 

Then, the bell rang. Eiji blinked. The class is done and Dr. Varishkov was already packing his things, Ash had already erased the board. Shit. He spaced out again. He looked down at his notes. He most likely stopped copying just thirty minutes in, the moment he started to stare at Ash’s blonde hair that looked like golden threads.

 

Well, midterms is still two weeks away. Maybe he can catch up by then. But today’s notes were all but gone. Eiji can just hope that the topic wouldn’t show up that much in the exams. He sighed, packing up his things. After zipping up his bag, his phone pinged with a message. It was from Shorter, an invitation to eat some afternoon snacks in the cafeteria. He was typing a reply back that he’d be there in five, when--

 

“Hi,” a voice spoke by Eiji. He slowly turned to where the voice was, fingers still typing a reply to Shorter. He blinked. Yes, Ash is standing next to him, a small smile playing at his lips. 

 

After hitting ‘reply’ to Shorter, Eiji pocketed his phone, while still blinking at Ash. After a few moments more, the blonde chuckled. “You’re Eiji Okumura.”

 

“H-how…”

 

“Oh, your class record? Every student had their pictures with it. It’s my job to remember names and faces. Helps Blanca in grading recitation points and attendance.”

 

Of course Ash would remember. He’s already heard from the girls gossiping before class that the guy has an IQ over two hundred. If there is anyone that’s perfect for governance, it would be Ash. So, Eiji just nodded. He looked around, Dr. Varishkov is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Blanca went ahead to the department already. Said he needs to check papers. I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Okumura.”

 

“O-Oh…”

 

“Your grades aren’t that much impressive. To be brutal, you’re failing the class so far. It’s already midterms and I saw you dozing off in the front row. You haven’t been able to copy the class notes.”

 

Eiji wanted to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. He can maybe deny it? Or say something that can defend himself? But it was all for naught when Ash spoke again. “I reviewed your student profile in the database while helping Blanca evaluate everyone’s class attitude. You’re in photography, correct? You should’ve graduated this semester but you failed this class the first time you took it. Do you perhaps want that to happen again?”

 

The Japanese just stared at the blonde. Ash is… reprimanding him for slacking off? Is this a duty of a teaching assistant? But Dr. Varishkov already told them the first day that Ash is to help with class management. Maybe this is a part of it.

 

Most likely it is, for why else Ash would approach him just out of the blue?

 

So, Eiji settled with, “Well, no. Not if I can help it. I need to pass this course. I have… things that waits for me after I graduate.”

 

Ash nodded and handed out a palm, “Let me see your schedule.”

 

Eiji opened his phone, tapping on his schedule and handed it to Ash. The blond looked at his schedule as if he was memorizing it. After a minute, he handed the phone back to Eiji. “Well, okay, your breaks and dismissals pretty much matches with mine. If we can meet during those times at the library or wherever we may ended talking about going, then I will tutor you.”

 

“Eh? B-but...”

 

Ash smiled, “I’m going to tutor you, case closed, Eiji.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ash!” Eiji called after the blonde as everyone went out of the classroom. The bell just rang, and the midterm results just got in. It’s a Friday, too, meaning it’s already the start of the weekend for Eiji.

 

Dr. Varishkov walked passed them as he walked out the door, but not before turning to Ash. “I’ll see you next week, Ash, Eiji.” He then smiled, but Eiji got the feeling that there’s something more to that smile, something that Eiji will most likely never figure out what.

 

Eiji turned to the blonde. The last of the students had exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. “Thank you so much, Ash.” Eiji smiled, rubbing at his nape. “I passed midterms because of your patience.”

 

Ash smiled back, “No. You’re a fast learner when you actually try. You’re really not bad.”

 

“Really?”

 

Ash looked away, “Yeah, saw your small gallery at the liberal arts building a while back. That’s… that’s how I knew you actually. Before you became Blanca’s student for this semester. I was surprised that you haven’t graduated yet. I thought you already left the uni.”

 

“Oh,” Eiji managed to get out. “Well, thank all the Japanese gods that I failed the class last semester, then.”

 

Ash raised a blond eyebrow. Eiji let his smile widen, “Because I met you. Haha, cheesy, right? I mean it’s been just a couple of months since I met you and we just started to spend time together two weeks ago. But I’m really glad I met you.”

 

“You’re really cute,” said Ash. 

 

Eiji’s cheeks went aflame, making the blond grin. The Japanese tried to search around his brain for what to say. Maybe a thank you will be fine? But instead, what went out of Eiji’s lips was, “But you’re really beautiful, Ash.”

 

This made the blond laugh, “You really think so?”

 

Eiji nodded with determination, “I’m sure everyone else can say so upon looking at you. That much is really obvious. But what I meant is that, you’re… still beautiful inside. You’re smart, thoughtful, and I know you had to do extra hours just so you can make me those reviewers. Even if with something so small like a midterm exam, you gave your all in taking care of me. By, you know, tutoring me and making sure I won’t fail. So, thank you, Ash.”

 

Ash reached out and touched the ends of Eiji’s hair by his nape. He leaned closer, “Eiji, you can push me away if you don’t want this.”

 

And when Ash’s lips pressed against Eiji’s, as they stood in the middle of an empty classroom, Eiji did not push him away.


	5. Clammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji, his thoughts, his memories, and a hot October afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyoo cheya's here again!!
> 
> this one's a bit harder to write than the ones i have already written as of yet. having eiji look back while trying to look forward is a mixture of acceptance and nostalgia. a challenge to depict. but here we are now!! pls enjoy uwu

Everything feels damp.

 

Eiji rubbed a hand on his arm, feeling the half-dry, half-wet skin. It was October, the leaves were already falling, but apparently New York wasn’t immune to surprising hot afternoons nearing the end of the year.

 

Eiji tried, again and again, to make himself believe that in every year that piled on top of another can bury his memories of anything and everything. Maybe if he had tried hard enough, he’ll actually believe it one day.

 

But that one day became one week, which became a month, that became another year. It was a sorrowful routine he tried to forget. But with every time he wakes up is a another day of opening wounds that may never heal. For Eiji, thinking about it all became an unhealthy habit, sort of a reflex, now.

 

How do you unhabit something, then? His hands stayed clammy, even after rubbing them at the sides of his jeans.

 

He vaguely remembered the first time he’s been on a yacht. Green-eyed and brilliant, he was there standing beside him. Golden hair moving with the breeze. Even the breeze was a mixture of hot and cold then. It was the only thing that was moving about him, in that moment, Eiji recalled. His eyes, his feet, all of him, were steady--calm as the sea as soft green looked at brown.

 

That felt like a lifetime ago. Like it was a dream, and a nightmare, and something that existed between sleeping and waking, real and not real.

 

Eiji’s knuckles were almost white now, as he held on to the metal railings of the yacht. A pair of white birds flew by far away, but not too far that he couldn’t see them. Eiji closed his eyes, trying to feel the air, wanted to fly like a bird. He used to fly, yes, but right now and until forever? He doesn’t want to fly alone. Not ever. Not without him.

 

Sweat beaded on Eiji’s forehead, to which he wiped with his sleeve. It stayed clammy, uncomfortable. He was been out for an hour now, and he started to accept that he’ll feel heavy and almost-wet hair as long as he stayed out.

 

Eiji is in the middle of getting used to it and giving up. He wanted to stay, but also wanted to forget.

 

The sun slowly sunk, taking Eiji’s comfort with its light. It begun leaving streaks of purple on display. He smiled, remembering bright purple hair, a carefree smile, and a pair of sunglasses Eiji would know anywhere. He wished that he had smiled more, laughed more, lived more. His memories pierced through Eiji’s imaginary layers of days and months and years. He could’ve been here, should’ve been here.

 

Eiji closed his eyes, couldn’t afford to let a tear fall. He promised a pair of jade eyes that he’d stop carrying such burden, such pain and hurt and suffering. Eiji should be happy that he was able to experience such existence. And he is, really. Happy. But happiness can only be truly felt after sadness. Like rainbows after hurricanes.

 

Like dawn.

 

But it was the opposite of dawn right now. A hot sunset that left Eiji clammy and bothered and unstable. It’s October, wet and dry.

 

When he opened his eyes, the last remnants of light were all but gone. But this time, it was just a temporary ‘sayonara’ as the dawn will bring back all the light Eiji’s eyes can see. The dawn will make it alright, somehow, in all of the ways ever made possible.

 

Forever.

 

Eiji will forever trust the dawn to breathe new life into his soul, ever beautiful as the first rays of sunlight, gold as strands of hair he loves so much. 

 

Darkness took over, removing all the dampness in the air. Dissipating, lifting from Eiji’s skin. Shadows started to envelop him from all sides, leaving him without a way to escape.

 

‘Tasukete,’ he wanted to say. But he didn’t. Not anymore. If there’s anything that Eiji should be saved from, maybe it was from himself and the broken fractions that continue to pierce right through.

 

Eiji chuckled at the wind. He’ll most likely receive a scolding for thinking of all this, like this.

 

“What are you chuckling for, hmm?”

 

Eiji shook his head, but he smiled. “Nothing you’d be happy about.”

 

“Thought so. You suddenly disappeared. Knew you’d come out here.” 

 

A deep breath. A small sound as hands clutched at the railings, mirroring Eiji. “It was just like then, years ago. You know, the calmness of everything in that moment had frightened me. It was as if the universe gave me this little piece of heaven. As if it was giving me a moment to treasure before an earthquake takes everything away.”

 

“Did it?”

“Hmm?”

 

“Did that earthquake take everything away?”

 

“Almost did. It took away what needed to be taken. I’m glad it didn’t take my everlasting radiance.”

 

“Radiance? That’s new.”

 

Arms went around Eiji, sheltering him with the love he’d always known. A nose fell against his neck, a deep breath, as if he was breathing in Eiji. Maybe he was. A chaste kiss followed after.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Eiji smiled and buried his hands into soft golden locks, “It was just an hour.”

 

“Almost two.”

 

“Alright, almost two. But really, it wasn’t that long.”

 

A sigh, “Eiji. I didn’t buy this yacht just so you can stay out here. You’re supposed to be by my side.”

 

“Then why’d you buy a big yacht then? You could’ve just bought a wooden canoe. We’ll just fit right in. You can have me all by yourself then. But you’ll be the one to peddle, of course.”

 

Eiji can sense the pout. He let out a short laugh. The arms around his waist tightened, “Kind of figured out what you’ve been thinking out here. Eiji, our wounds may not heal forever, but we should let them go. We celebrate their memories and the life they lived for us--” He reached up a hand and rubbed the middle of Eiji’s chest. “--but the pain right here, we should set it free.”

 

He nodded and leaned against a strong, firm chest. Comfort washed over Eiji.

 

“It’s time,” he whispered against Eiji’s ear before kissing the lobe. “Allow us to let go, love.”

 

He turned around within the embrace, closing the gap by standing on the tips of his toes. Smiling as he pecked rose-colored lips, Eiji cupped his cheeks.

 

“I love you so much, Ash.”

 

“As I do you, Eiji, just as much. If not more, you know.”

 

Eiji’s constant, stabbing pain, and the wetness of everything that suffers rose up into nothing, clammy no more.


	6. Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash suddenly acts all weird, leaving Eiji and Alex at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy cheya here!! i'd like to thank yall for all the support and the kudos and the comments!! i love yall so much owo
> 
> okay this one... well, its supposed to happen after the end of the manga, but without shorter and ash disappearing from this world. eiji didnt go back to japan, either. basically, they just live in peace, just some street punks with some minor fights here and there. they just have to clean up the mess with the chinese and the corsican mafia and the most devastating drug in the history of the world... and i took some liberties with all of it haha
> 
> but the important part of this prompt, is that i was inspired with the 'dear boss' fic here where alex gave ash a letter about his feelings for eiji and heres the effect on my fsdfdsfs
> 
> in the name of the fluff! anw, here's day six!

Eiji stretched his arms above his head. He turned around on their new king-sized bed with the blankets, making him a half-burrito. He had hogged the new bed all to himself the past seven days. It was another sunny morning, judging by the bright rays of light that managed to enter despite the heavy drapes.

 

A soft knock sounded against the door. Eiji yawned, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me,” a rather gruff voice responded.

 

“It’s okay, I left it open anyway.”

 

The knob turned and the door opened. The scent of eggs and bacon immediately wafted inside the room. Eiji smiled and quickly got into a sitting position, “Oh, you made breakfast! You didn’t have to, really.”

 

Alex shrugged, placing the tray on the space on the bed by Eiji’s feet. The tray was arranged in such a precise manner. Complete with rice, bread, and a glass of orange juice. When he straightened up, Eiji wanted to thank him but Alex was already frowning.

 

“Eiji, you can’t just leave the door unlocked--”

 

“But I have you! Bones and Kong hang around too!” Eiji reached for the glass and took a sip, “And I have a gun inside the drawer. I hate to be completely dependent on you guys, too. I’m enough baggage to Ash as it is.”

 

“It’s not like that. You know that better than anyone, Eiji.”

 

Eiji just smiled. He took the tray and placed it on his lap, “Thank you for the breakfast again, Alex.”

 

Alex returned Eiji’s smile and turned to leave. “Wait, Alex! You can… you can maybe keep me company? It’s been really boring the past days,” Eiji said, looking away when Alex looked back at him. But the gangster nodded silently and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Eiji began to eat, letting out a few ‘hmm’ and ‘this is delicious’ here and there, making Alex smile a little bit wider.

 

“Eiji,” said Alex as the Japanese chewed. “Speaking of bacon, I remembered something. A year ago, I think. Ash was trying to round up more guys and get more territories downtown. We all lived in the same room fo a bit. That was when we all discovered something.”

 

Eiji nodded, prompting for Alex to go on.

 

“We all think you’ve seen them by now--as the new bed suggested, but we may be wrong.”

 

Eiji swallowed, “What is it?”

 

Alex laughed. The loud snorting one, “Did you… HAHAHA! Ash used to… HAHAHA! Wear this pair of briefs…” Another bout of laughter, “With the garters all bacon’d! When… when he saw… HAHAHA! Bones eyeing it, Ash said it was his favorite! HAHAHA! Can you believe that guy?”

 

Eiji laughed. He thinks it’s cute, though. And he was really happy that even if he is the great Ash Lynx, he still allowed himself to have a few favorite things.

 

As Eiji and Alex continued to laugh, the door opened. This time, it was Ash. His hair looked like it was tossed around by the wind, but he looked fine to Eiji. No bloodstains, no injuries. His clothes are perfectly in one piece. They stopped laughing. Alex stood up from where he was seated on the bed, “Er…”

 

“Alex made me breakfast today!” Eiji chirped. “Did it go well with Yau-si?”

 

Ash didn’t say anything as he placed a rather heavy-looking backpack by the wall. Eiji raised an eyebrow, “Ash?”

 

But Ash Lynx was already out the door.

 

Alex looked at Eiji worriedly, as everyone does whenever Ash does something they couldn’t quite understand. Eiji waved him off, “I think he’s just tired. It’s been seven days, after all. Maybe I can ask Sing or Shorter later. They were both with him the entire time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, after Eiji went out of the shower, he walked out to the kitchen. He was still rubbing the water from his hair. He saw Ash and Alex sitting on the couch, both on the edges. He raised an eyebrow. If it was a normal, good day, they would be talking. Mostly about the gang and their expanding territory, but it was still a good conversation.

 

But now, he can’t even see Ash’s face as it was covered by a newspaper. Alex looked out the window, arms crossed over his chest. Eiji sighed, their both grown men anyway. If there’s anything, they can sort it out. But the weird part is that, there shouldn’t be anything to sort out.

 

Well, he’d have to talk to Ash about it later.

 

He took out the rice and started washing them. After a few rounds, Eiji placed the pot and turned on the stove. He took out some carrots, cauliflowers and cabbages from the cupboard. He planned on making a stir-fry. High are the chances that Ash didn’t even get to eat well and healthy the past week that he was gone. Eiji opened the drawer where they kept their kitchen knives. They were all sharp. Sharper than what a normal kitchen knife should be. He took one and looked how cleanly it was sharpened.

 

Then Alex stood up from his seat abruptly, startling both Ash and Eiji. The blonde peeked from his newspaper. Eiji tried to catch his eyes but failed. Alex went over to him, taking the sharp knife, “I can do this part at least. You prepare the other stuff.”

 

Eiji noticed that Ash went back to his newspaper. So, he and Alex went back to preparing lunch. Kong and Bones will be coming over, so they’d have to cook plenty. Enough to feed two growling gangster stomachs.

 

Within an hour, Alex and Eiji finished everything, down to the table setting. Steaming vegetables along with seared tuna and salmon. Side dishes like corn and peas are also served. Eiji made sure the rice is sticky enough for chopsticks.

 

Kong and Bones arrived shortly, making a beeline for the dining table, grinning. Eiji laughed, “Yes, yes, you guys can sit and eat” He turned to his side, “You, too, Alex. Thanks for helping me out.”

 

The boys immediately obeyed, as if Eiji’s the gang leader instead of Ash, who seem to still read the newspaper. But not one did Eiji saw Ash flip the page. They really need a long talk tonight. But Eiji still went over to the couch, trying to look for ways how to catch a pair of jade eyes, “Hey, Ash. Food is ready.”

 

When the blond put down the newspaper and folded it neatly, Eiji smiled at his small victory. Ash didn’t say anything as he sat on the table. Eiji followed suit and sat beside Ash. The next thirty minutes were just spoons and forks against ceramic.

 

When everyone is almost done and the food’s almost all gone from the table, Alex caught Eiji’s eyes across the table. He gestured to Ash with his eyeballs and a slight tilt of his head. Eiji shrugged. Kong and Bones were looking at Ash too, who refused to look at their general direction. Eiji was ready to tell them that Ash is just tired from dealing with Yau-si when he felt a pea hit his forehead.

 

Alex couldn’t hide his snort. Eiji opened his mouth, but he looked at Ash first. The blond wasn’t even looking at them. So, Eiji gingerly took a pea and chucked it at Alex. It hit his nose, but wasn’t even fazed, throwing another pea back. Kong and Bones are watching now, tempted to do the same.

 

So, Eiji threw some peas at them, too.

 

It was an all-out war. The three gangsters were all coming at Eiji on full force. The Japanese started to laugh when peas rained down on him, trying and failing to retailate. But then Eiji managed to perfectly throw a pea right into Alex’s parted lips. The gangster made a mistake of sucking in air, making him choke.

 

“Pea!” Alex all but yelled. He was coughing, laughing, and trying to grab a glass of water. Eiji laughed so hard, clutching his stomach. Kong and Bones started to laugh too, as Alex downed the pea with water.

 

Then they heard a chair being moved. They stopped laughing as Ash got up wordlessly and walked inside the bedroom, closing the door louder than normal.

 

“Eh…” Kong and Bones looked at Eiji. Alex shook his head, “Boss has been like that ever since he got back this morning.”

 

“He hasn’t spoken to me, or to Alex. Usually after missions and tasks like this, he sleeps and then plans his next move. Or something like that,” Eiji mused. “But he’s been so… aloof. But I’ll talk to him.”

 

The boys watched Eiji stand up, brush off the peas that got stuck on his clothes, and followed Ash to their bedroom. Opening the door, Eiji found Ash sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Ash? Are you okay?”

 

Nothing.

 

Eiji tried again, “How are Sing and Shorter? Haven’t seen them for a while. I miss them.”

 

Ash looked at Eiji for a moment, before turning away again. “They…” Ash said, voice raspy and unused. “They miss you too.”

 

Eiji nodded at that. This is good. He’s starting to speak. He took a step closer, “Was Yau-si easier to deal with lately?”

 

Ash shook his head, “He asked too much questions about you. Uncomfortable ones.”

 

“Which are?”

 

Ash shook his head again.

 

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me now. But, when you’re ready, I’d like to really hear them, even if they were uncomfortable. They were about me, and I think… I deserve to know, too, right?”

 

Ash nodded, and said nothing more.

 

Eiji turned around, but gave Ash a last look, “Hey, Ash, I think you need to sleep. Rest well, okay?”

 

Ash let the rest of his body fall down against the huge mattress, closing his eyes. Eiji smiled and opened the door, “I’m going to go down to the supermarket!”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Alex immediately said.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, Eiji and Alex finally got back to the unit. 

 

Mrs. Owen had spotted Eiji on the milk isle and didn’t let them go for a while. She wondered if Alex was Eiji’s ‘husband’ that he doesn’t bring to the supermarket. Alex immediately denied it, though blushing, and said that he works for Eiji’s ‘husband’, and was helping him.

 

After more than an hour of Mrs. Owen telling Eiji about how to cook seafood dishes that has crabs and prawns, she parted ways with them. But not before telling Alex, “Tell your absentee boss that this one loves him so much, and that he should accompany young Eiji to the supermarket sometime! I’d like to meet him. I’m sure he’s a very happy man, with Eiji by his side. See you boys around!”

 

Alex chuckled at him as Eiji pushed the key into the doorknob. “Ash is a very happy man with Eiji by his side, eh?”

 

“Shh! Don’t say that anywhere near him!” Eiji said, opening the door. “It’s bad enough that the housewives think I’m married to him!”

 

Alex hummed as they took of their shoes by the door, “If we actually think about it, you technically are.”

 

Eiji blushed so quick he couldn’t see straight for a second, “Alex!”

 

Then they noticed Ash pacing in front of the sofa. The blond stopped too, upon seeing them by the doorway. Kong and Bones are nowehere to be seen. Ash sighed, as if he was relieved of something.

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” he then announced.

 

“Alright,” Eiji responded, smiling at Ash’s back.

 

Eiji and Alex put the groceries away in comfortable silece, the sound of the shower was the only loud sound. Moments passed, then Alex spoke. “Boss… is really not okay, isn’t he? Any clue what’s been bothering him?”

 

“Maybe,” Eiji said, recalling what Ash said about Yau-si asking uncomfortable questions. But there’s something more, Eiji’s almost sure. The Japanese sighed, “I’ll call Shorter.”

 

Alex took over sorting and putting the groceries in place. Eiji took his phone from his pocket and started dialing. Shorter picked up o the first ring, “Yo, Eiji!”

  
“Hey, Shorter, about Ash…”

 

Shorter laughed, “Can’t get that smug grin from his face, right? You should kiss him. He’s been so full of himself. Boasting and shit.” A faint voice then spoke. Shorter laughed again, “Sing said that Ash needs to know that he’s a jerk. What, Sing? Yeah. Sing is now angry about Ash looking all damn happy as if he did it alone.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Did he tell you yet?”

 

“Well, no, not yet, I--”

 

“That Lee Yut-Lung officially unhanded all of his claims over New York’s Chinatown. He won’t come after us anymore. Like, ever! Me and Sing did all the good persuasion, but Ash had the final say. So, he looked all smug and shit after.”

 

“B-but, he looked out of breath when he came home, his hair’s all messy. I thought something bad happened.”

 

“That was because he’s too excited to tell you. We were supposed to have a celebratory meal care of my sis, but he just wanted to go home. Ya kno, like a domestic cat to its owner.” Shorter chuckled.

 

“Shorter,” Eiji said, frowning. “Ash haven’t spoken to me properly ever since he arrived here. I was hoping you’d know something about it. He’s never been like this around me for this long.”

 

“Huh,” said Shorter. “Where is he?”

 

“Shower.”

 

“Well, he’ll figure out things in here. I’m sure he’d be ready to talk to you after. Best of luck, Eiji, not that you’ll need it.”

 

“Thanks, Shorter. Congratulations for reclaiming Chinatown.”

 

“Yeah! Come by sometime, alright? We miss you.”

 

“I miss you, guys, too.”

 

Shorter laughed, “Text me updates. But keep all the weird shit out, okay? I don’t want to hear about who puts it in who.”

 

“W-what! Shorter, I--” The line went dead. Eiji locked his phone. So, it’s not about Yau-si. Then what’s happening to Ash, then?

 

He sighed and turned to Alex, who finished putting away everything. “Apparently Shorter told me Ash was supposed to come home happy.”

 

“Then…” They hear the shower being turned off. “I think that’s my cue to go. Will you guys be fine?”

 

Eiji smiled as they walked over to the doorway, “Well, I’ll find out about it, eventually.”

 

Alex nodded, “You always do. Boss can’t ever keep anything from you for long.”

 

Eiji nodded, “Thanks, Alex, for today.” In his surprise, Alex reached up his hand, lightly and gently patted Eiji’s cheek twice.

 

At the same time, Ash went out of the bathroom in just a pair of pajamas. Ash, who saw the whole thing. But the blond tried to seem like he didn’t, walking back to the bedroom yet again.

 

Alex’s eyes widened. Muttering apologies to Eiji, he slipped on his shoes as quick as possible, and almost ran out of the floor. Eiji sighed as he closed the door, locking all three locks. There maybe no one following them anymore, but Eiji still feels a bit of fear sometimes.

 

When he entered their bedroom, Ash was obviously sulking. He eyed Eiji as the Japanese removed his slippers and crawled onto the bed.

 

“Was this too much?”

 

Eiji raised an eyebrow as he settled beside Ash.

 

“Was I too bold to assume that…” Ash voice trembled, “that you wanted to maybe… share a bed?”

 

Eiji blinked. Sure, the new king-sized bed was delivered while Ash was away with Sing and Shorter. So, this will be the first time they’d be actually sleeping on it.

 

“You know me, Ash. If I didn’t want to, I’d say it. In a hearbeat.”

 

“But…”

 

“But what, Ash? I already talked to Shorter. He said you were about to tell me some good news, that’s why you went home so early. Too bad you missed the celebration.”

 

“Did it change while I was away?” When Eiji looked absolutely clueless, Ash turned to him. “Your feelings for me. Did it change while I was away?”

 

“Ash--”

 

“I know Alex was supposed to watch you while I was gone, but when I saw you guys together ever since this morning, I… I mean, he made you breakfast. Helped you with cooking lunch… You guys even threw peas at each other! Then he went with you to the supermarket. He touched your cheek just now, and I… I…”

 

Eiji looked at Ash. So, it’s just all about Alex getting close to Eiji the past week. Sometimes he forgets how new Ash is to feelings and emotions, especially romantic ones. They could even barely label themselves until recently. While Eiji is really okay with waiting and with whatever feelings Ash feels about him, Ash had wanted to move them to the next level. Sometimes, he gets really unsure about everything.

 

It was really endearing, with Eiji seeing how Ash can be himself, really be himself, without all the violence and pain that used to surround him.

 

“Eiji… if you happen to realize that you like Alex better than me, I will accept it--OW!”

 

Eiji had smacked his shoulder, hard. “Aslan Jade! What are you saying?”

 

“I practiced this in the shower! Let me finish--”

 

“No, Ash. I won’t. I know where this is going. No.” He smiled and took Ash’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, “I promised you forever, remember? And that forever was much stronger than any bullet or any knife. Stronger than hired assassins, gangs, and the mafia. Stronger than the pain from all of our yesterdays.”

 

Eiji leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, “Alex is a friend. He respects you and idolizes you. And anyone who treats you well have my eternal gratitude. I like him because he likes you so much. We bonded over the week. He’s a great guy.”

“He is?” Ash muttered. “Then if he is that great then he can manage all the gangs by himself. I’ll step down and give it all to him then, if he is that great.”

 

“You’ll what, Ash?”

 

“Step down,” Ash said. “I’ll let the boys go. It’s all over anyway.”

 

“But, Ash…”

 

“Leading gangs, letting people use my body, killing--that’s all I know, Eiji. But maybe I can… find something else, something better. If I’m with you, I’m sure it will always be better.”

 

Eiji pinched Ash’s side, “But you are a one big idiot today! Acting all aloof and grumpy! Just because I bonded with a friend! He’s even your friend first too! Showing him your bacon briefs--!”

 

Ash shifted, pining Eiji down on the bed. The blonde started tickling his sides, making him laugh and wheeze. “You--! You’re too possessive--HAHAHA. Ash! Stop, I can’t--! You grumpy blonde!”

 

Ash kissed Eiji’s jaw, “Of course I am. Can’t let anyone touch you. I’m selfish and I want you all to myself. No one’s ever allowed to see you like this, Eiji. Only me.”

 

Eiji smiled and traced a finger from Ash’s ear down to his chin, “You’re mine, too, you know, you sulking American.”


	7. Torpid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji decided to stay-in the whole weekend. But why is there a search party looking for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey cheya's here for today's prompt!!
> 
> this one's a bit short, but still sweet!! i love the idea of ash wanting to hog eiji and eiji's warmth all to himself so here it is fjefjkfkf
> 
> pls enjoy!! owo

Warmth was what Eiji first registered as awareness flooded back to his system. Soft and damp lips were pressing against his forehead. He snuggled closer, sliding his hand from a firm chest up to grasp at silky hair.

 

“Eiji…”

 

“No,” he muttered back. “Not yet.”

 

A chuckle, “‘Course not. Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Eiji refused to open his eyes. Using his hands, he pushed himself against heat. He felt his lips touch a crook of a neck, so he started to playfully kiss and nip at the skin he felt there. Hands then went the inside of Eiji’s shirt. They were cold, making him gasp. They traced patterns against his back, gently, lovingly.

 

“Ash…”

 

“‘Morning, Eiji.”

 

This time, Eiji dared to open his eyes, and saw the most breathtaking shade of green staring at him. They sparkled like jade, and Eiji had to grin, as all the sleep faded away from him.

 

“Hi,” was just about what Eiji managed before he was swept up by a slow, morning kiss.

 

After they broke apart, it finally registered to Eiji: it was already snowing outside. But it didn’t feel like it where Eiji was, for he believes he is in the warmest part of the globe. The outside world looked really torpid, what all the heat he needs is just right here, hugging him.

 

“Eiji,” said Ash, after a while. “Do we have to do anything today?”

 

Eiji started to think. It’s a Saturday morning. Well, they need to go out to shop for toiletries, and maybe restock their meat, but that’s it. They also planned to fill another box of American goods and ship it to Eiji’s family in Izumo, but that can maybe wait another day.

 

“Not anything life-threatening,” said Eiji.

 

“Good,” Ash replied before pulling away from Eiji’s embrace. He placed a chaste kiss on Eiji’s mouth and got up, unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips. Eiji shifted into a sitting position on the bed as he watched Ash go about.

 

He went to the door. They usually just lock one of the several locks Ash insisted they install, but now he was locking every single one of them. But when the blond opened the condo’s electrical box, Eiji frowned.

 

“Ash, what--?”

 

“Oh, here it is.” Ash said, as he turned off something. He closed the box, and paced back to the bed. He smiled at Eiji, smug. “Now, they can’t bother us.”

 

“You--! You turned off the doorbell! What if the boys come by?”

 

Ash shrugged as he pulled Eiji against him, wrapping not just his arms around the Japanese, but also his legs.

 

“Ash…”

 

“They can live outside the door. I’m cold, Eiji. Warm me up all day.”

 

Eiji smiled as he was enveloped with heat and love and Ash.

 

“But what about--”

 

“Everything else? They can wait. We can deal with hunger when it strikes. Surely we can go without a day of showering.”

 

Eiji crunched up his nose, making the blond laugh. “Humor me just this once, Eiji, please?”

 

He rolled his eyes and smacked the blond on his arm, “Just this once? I always end up humoring you. It’s getting unheathy.”

 

Ash pouted, “But you love me.”

 

“That I do,” agreed Eiji anyway, losing all of his arguments.

 

They stayed like that, breathing calmly, in each other’s arms. They were like in the middle of sleeping and waking, almost unconscious, but aware enough to whisper affection and trace their love against skin. Eiji smiled against Ash’s chest. The rest of the world can freeze due to cold, but he wouldn’t care.

 

Both of their phones rang simultaneously, jolting them from their peaceful trance. Ash groned as they took the devices from the nightstand. He groaned again, “Max.”

 

“Ibe-san’s mine. Do we…?”

 

Ash shook his head. He turned off his phone. He took Eiji’s and turned it off too. He reached out to open their bedside drawer and dropped the phones inside. Ash shut it close and let himself fall back against the mattress. Eiji perched himself on Ash’s chest, arms tucked under his chin.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Eiji shook his head, smiling. “You really don’t want anyone to bother you today.”

 

Ash cupped Eiji’s cheek, “Not just me. I don’t want anytone to bother us today. If I can stay in this bed being warmed by my Eiji for forever then I’d like that.”

 

Eiji laughed.

 

Ash’s fingers are now tracing against Eiji’s bottom lip, “Let me me have this, love. You and nothing else.”

 

Eiji nipped at Ash’s fingers, kissing at them. “As long as you want to.”

 

“Forever, then.”

 

“That’s too easy,” teased Eiji.

 

“A hundred forevers!”

 

“Still too easy.”

 

“A thousand.”

 

“Eh? You can do better than that.”

 

“Fine, an eternity then. Millions of a million forevers.”

 

Eiji kissed the tip of Ash’s nose, “Now that’s more like it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loud, deafening sirens woke them up. Eiji’s eyes immediately checked the time of day, sitting on the bed. It was already evening. Sunday evening. They’ve been cooped up in the condo the whole weekend. They had the most unhealthy instant and pre-heat meals, which Eiji reprimanded Ash about this morning. The blond was totally unfazed as he had wolfed down his third slice of pizza.

 

Showers and baths were forgotten too, as they kept it off with the excuse of everything being too cold. Their bodies were warm enough. They were the only ones warm enough for the other. The only ones that can cure the cold in each other in their torpid world.

 

The sirens didn’t fade. In fact, they were even getting closer and louder. Ash groaned beside Eiji, arms tightly around the Japanese. When the sirens still didn’t stop, Ash shifted, pushing himself to sit, frowning.

 

“What now?” Ash growled, dropping his head on the other’s shoulder. “Can’t snuggle my Eiji in peace.”

 

Before either of them can do or say anthing, there was a loud rapping on their door. As if someone was trying to take it down. In panic, Ash turned to Eiji. The Japanese knew the silent question he was trying to ask. ‘Do I need to get our gun?’

 

Eiji nodded, and Ash was already unlocking the bottom drawing and getting the gun they kept there. After everything, Ash didn’t want to touch a gun for a while. But Eiji eventually insisted that they still keep one, months and months after, just so for protection. Just so Ash can feel safer when times like this arrive on their doorstep. Literally, now, on their doorstep.

 

They hid behind the bedroom’s wall, trying to discern who can this be, this time?

 

When the door broke down, Ash gritted his teeth and turned, pointing his gun to the intruder--and frowned.

 

Eiji turned to look, too, and now he can feel how much Ash has gotten angry. And why he has gotten angry.

 

It was Max, Ibe, Charlie, a group of policemen, Shorter, Sing, and most likely all of Ash’s gang.

 

And they had just broken down the door.

 

“Charlie,” hissed Ash as he dropped the gun. “Get me a new door, now.”

 

“B-but Ash!” Max all but yelled. “You and Eiji… It was snowing hard! We couldn’t contact either of you! A lot of us already went by but we can’t ring the doorbell. We thought… we thought…”

 

Max trailed off as he saw Ash’s angry expression. Shorter laughed, “You two scared everyone! If you wanted a honeymoon just a text would be nice!”

 

“You didn’t have to have a search party, though.” Eiji said.

 

“But we thought--! We were really worried!” Charlie exclaimed. “Both of you suddenly dropped off the face of the earth! What do you want us to think!”

 

Sing crossed his arms over his chest and started to leave, “To think we went all that when they were just cooped up here having fun in this cold. What a waste.”

 

“What--” Eiji started.

 

Ibe sighed, “We were trying to tear down half of Manhattan for two days, searching for you guys. They were even close to investigating the Chinese or trying to put tabs on the remaining people affiliated to the corsican mafia. We were… really worried.”

 

Ash groaned, “If we don’t get another door in the next hour--”

 

Charlie visibly started to sweat, giving orders to his men. Eiji smiled at them, apologetically. “Well, it is kind of our fault too, in a way? For not telling anyone…”

 

“No,” said Ash. “They weren’t minding their own business. It’s their fault. Shorter here knows better. If we were in any real danger, I would’ve asked for backup immediately.”

 

“What, Ash! Well--! Of course I know that, but what if…” Then he stopped, humming. Then he scratched the back of his head, “Well, yeah, you’re right. But we haven’t had the time to think! No one was answering all of the calls we made!”

 

“Right,” Ash replied. “And you guys haven’t thought about how that can be a huge sign of ‘leave us alone’.

 

“I guess not,” Shorter replied, smiling his apologies.

 

Ash then took Eiji’s hand and dragged him back to the bedroom. To everyone he yelled, “I want everyone out the moment Charlie replaces our door, got it?”

 

Everyone gave Ash their affirmatives. Once the door was closed and locked, Eiji laughed. And Ash joined him.

 


	8. Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the housewives meet Eiji’s husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheya's here again for the daily prompt!!
> 
> yall have been so warm and kind to me the past chapters and sfnfffkfn im really really thankful for all the kudos and the comments!! i love you all

Ash blinked his sleep away. He looked around an already empty bedroom. Frowning, he got up into a sitting position. The bedsheets and blankets pooled around him from the waist down. Before panic can begin to settle in, he heard faint mumbling from outside. Ash sighed.

 

After stretching his limbs akin to a cat, Ash stood up. He walked out their bedroom, and smiled. The kitchen is in chaos. All the cupboards are open, and everything is out. Eiji was going through every edible thing that they have, pen and paper in hand. 

 

He has this cute frown due to him trying to concentrate. A bit of his tongue is poking out of his lips too. He couldn’t resist, not that he’ll be able to, ever. So when Ash silently wrapped his arms around Eiji’s middle and burying his nose against the crook of his neck, the Japanese yelped in surprise.

 

“Ash!”

 

Ash hummed, peppering Eiji’s bare shoulder with kisses. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Someone had to keep track with everything in the house. I don’t want us to end up eating expired goods or anything. We also have a lot to buy, so I’ll have to go down later. Will that be okay? Do you have anything going on for today? Busy?”

 

Ash shook his head against Eiji’s shoulder, “I can’t be busy for you.”

 

“Really, now?” Teased Eiji. “Wait, let me finish this.”

 

Ash watched Eiji to put everything back in place. When Ash bought the condo, he was taking into consideration the location and whether or not it will be safe enough for Eiji to live in. Now, it feels more like a home to Ash. The nearest to a real home that he can get. Eiji was the only one who can make him feel like he can ‘come home’ to somewhere, somehow.

 

Once Eiji finished, he looked back at Ash with an eyebrow raised. “What are you doing standing there?”

 

Ash shrugged, “I was waiting for a Japanese slow-poke.”

 

“Slow-poke!” Eiji started, but before he can throw back anything, Ash walked over to him. The blond picked him up, bridal style, and started to head towards their bathroom.

 

“Ash, what are you--”

 

* * *

 

 

With the water turned warm and a bit steamy, Ash rubbed gently at his skin. They were both in the tub, with Ash’s back pressed against Eiji’s chest. The Japanese was rinsing shampoo out of Ash’s golden locks, humming lightly as Eiji massages his scalp. The repeated calming sensation made Ash yawn.

 

He leaned back more until Ash can feel Eiji’s breath against his neck. It was heaven, this feeling, and Ash smiled because he knows he can have this moment again and again. He didn’t have to wish anything he desires, he just have to whisper everything against Eiji’s ear and it will come true.

 

“Eiji,” said Ash.

 

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

 

He shook his head, “It’s nothing… It’s just… Did you ever dream of having a life like this? Did everything that happened to you here in New York disappointed you? That this wasn’t you had in mind when you first boarded that plane in Japan?”

 

“No, of course not. This wasn’t want I had in mind at all. Because, I had nothing in mind then. My life… I lost a purpose. I lost… the ability to fly.”

 

“Eiji--”

 

“When I boarded that plane, Ash, I thought of nothing. I didn’t think I’d survive here. I thought I won’t find anything meaningful.”

 

Ash felt Eiji press a light kiss on his nape, “I never dreamed of living a life like this either. I never thought I could gamble and take risks like this before. I never thought I can live fearlessly like I do now. Ash, staying with you… it gave me the ability to fly, even higher than I ever did in my life. Hope you understand that.”

 

“But wasn’t it disappointing? That you here, experienced blood and death and violence, something that you shouldn’t have been exposed to. And you were, because of me.”

 

“Ash, don’t say that. Blood and death and violence was your world, that may be true. But when did I started caring about what your world looked like? It wasn’t beautiful, but your soul is. Beautiful, I mean.”

 

Another light kiss, this time on Ash’s shoulder. “How about you, Ash? Did you ever dream of a life like this before? Were you disappointed that someone like me bothered you?”

 

“Well, no. I dreamed of just dying after everything, after my fight is done. I didn’t think about going even further than that. I thought, if this all ends, then I have no reason to still go on. Maybe I thought I don’t deserve to live a life after all the blood. That I couldn’t go back.”

 

Ash took Eiji’s hands and kissed them, “I didn’t know who I really was. I don’t like the Ash I see in the mirror. I don’t like the skin I live in. But then… I saw myself reflected in your eyes and I… Eiji, I like him. I like the Ash you see in me. And maybe I can live, working hard to be that Ash everyday.”

 

After the warmth of the water dissipated, they went out of the tub, with Ash half-carrying Eiji towards their closet. The Japanese laughed as he dried Ash off, and when the blonde tried to do the same, Eiji was smiling and couldn’t stop looking at jade eyes.

 

Eiji was combing his hair when Ash jumped into a pair of jeans. He raised a dark eyebrow, “You’re coming with?”

 

“Why not? I refuse to do anything anyway. I promised Max I’d stalk this person for him, but there’s nothing much so far.”

 

“Max is getting really sketchy in his research. Weird journalist,” commented Eiji.

 

“Are you saying I’m a sketchy source?”

 

Eiji smirked, “Well, yes?”

 

When Ash tackled Eiji against the bed, they were both laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ash! What are you doing?” Eiji reprimanded him as the blond had dumped a third pack of Cheetos in their cart. Together with various candies, a dozen cans of root beer, and more chips. Ash looked like someone caught redhanded, well maybe because he is.

 

Eiji had been walking ahead of him as Ash was the one pushing the cart. He smiled, “I’m… doing grocery shopping?”

 

“Those are junk!”

 

“Yes…?”

 

Eiji sighed, “You need to eat healthy. We talked about this. Let’s go to the vegetables section.”

 

“But Eiji…! Just let my tongue enjoy for once!”

  
  


Ash thinks he messed up that one, because Eiji was walking towards him. The Japanese leaned close to his ear, just enough for him to say, “I’ll let your tongue enjoy mine… and something else you may like.” Then Eiji moved away, frowned and continued to walk, “Just keep it down with the junk!”

 

Ash blinked. Eveything is hot and just too much, and what he can only do is swallow and push the cart to where Eiji was headed.

 

When Ash was able to catch up where Eiji was, he was comparing mangoes. Two women were talking to him, most likely on how to pick the best and ripest mango in the supermarket. When Eiji looked around to see Ash, he grinned, raising the mangos for him to see.

 

“Which one do you think is more ripe?” Eiji asked.

 

Ash was at a loss. If you ask me if what kind of bullet can kill faster, he can maybe answer that more correctly than this. But he decided to humor Eiji anyway. So, he took both mangoes in each hand, weighing them. He looked at the surface. They both look practically the same.

 

“Uh… They’re both ripe?” He answered.

 

Eiji shook his head and took the mangoes from Ash. He started to sniff the fruit, “If it smells the sweeter, the more ripe it is, Ash. But yes, you’re correct. Both of them are ripe.”

 

Oh. So that’s how it is.

 

“Oh my,” said one of the women who was talking to Eiji. “Now we know why young Eiji’s so passionate about being a homemaker.”

 

“Yes, yes,” answered the other woman. “If it’s with someone who looks and walks like that, then I’d do it in a heartbeat too! I’d be the best wife.”

 

The comments made Eiji deep red, “Uh--!”

 

Both women laughed. They turned to Ash, smiling. The taller one held out her hand, Ash shook it. “I’m Mrs. Owen, and this--” She gestured to the smaller, rounder housewife. “--is Mrs. Coleman. It’s been real nice to meet you, Mr. Okumura.”

 

Mr. Okumura? He turned to Eiji with a blonde brow raised. Eiji looked like he wanted to make himself small, making Ash chuckle. But having Eiji’s surname doesn’t sound bad at all.

 

Aslan Jade Okumura.

The sound of the name made Ash’s stomach do flips, and all of his body heat seem to move to his face. He’ll definitely consider that.

 

“It’s also nice to meet you both, ladies.” Ash replied, smiling back. Both women looked like they ran out of breath.

 

Mrs. Coleman giggled and placed a hand on Eiji’s shoulder, “And he’s a gentleman too! Where in New York where you able to find such a gem?”

 

Ash looked at Eiji, “Just in the streets, ma’am.”

 

Eiji looked like he needed an oxygen tank. He looked at Ash, and then at the housewives. “Uh, I’ll just get Ash his meat! He… he really likes them! I’ll be back.”

 

Then he was almost running to the meat stands. Both housewives looked at Eiji’s retreating form, then at Ash.

 

“You know, when we first met him, he looked so out of place. Like he didn’t know what to do about anything at all. I wondered what kind of person does he live with, that made him try so hard.” Mrs. Owen said.

 

“Then we talked to him,” said Mrs. Coleman. “We asked him who was he going to cook for, and then he started to say so much about you! I really felt like we already knew you just by his stories!”

 

Ash then felt nervous. What kind of stories of him did Eiji tell them?

 

“Oh, don’t look so nervous!” Mrs. Coleman laughed. “It’s all good things. He adores you so much, that boy. He couldn’t say your name, you know that? We felt that he was protecting your identity or something. It was fine, then we learned his full name. Since then, you were just Mr. Okumura to us.”

 

“‘Okumura’ isn’t mine,” Ash said. “It’s his.”

 

The women’s eyes widened in shock. Mr. Owen grinned, “Oh, dear. You took his name.”

 

Ash couldn’t stop smiling. His desire to actually take it--legally and all, so he’d have to talk to Charlie about that--is being multiplied by the second. “Yes,” was what Ash replied. “I love his name.”

 

The housewives looked like they’re about to cry. Mrs. Coleman actually sniffed, “Then, we’re fine now.”

 

Mrs. Owen nodded, “We worried after Eiji for a while. He’s doing all he can, to learn how to maintain a home. We asked us so much things, so eager. He told us that he wanted to take care of you properly, that’s why he wanted to give it his all. But we worried, you know, if the person he wants to take care of seriously wanted that for him too.”

 

“Now, we know.” Mrs. Coleman looked at where Eiji had gone to. “Just the way you look at him answers all the doubts we had. We are okay now, knowing that our little Eiji is loved so much.”

 

Ash didn’t know what to say. Eiji had been trying hard for Ash, every single day. He wanted to give it all back too, thrice as much.

 

“How…” Ash found himself speaking. “How can I take care of him properly?”

 

“Oh, you doofus.” Mrs. Owen said. “You’ll know. You already love him so much. Just be sure that the both of you are always working as a team. No one shuld ever get left behind. No matter what kind of thing it may be. Make sure you always stand on the same page, hugging each other.”

 

Mrs. Coleman sighed, “Keep yourselves young. That’s the key of staying in love all the time.”

 

Mrs. Owen then patted Ash’s arm, “Anyway, we need to go, Mr. Okumura. And we think you also want to spend time with your husband.”

 

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Mrs. Coleman winked before turning to leave herself.

 

With the housewives gone, Ash was left in his own thoughts. His heart was beating so loud it reached his ears. For people to talk to him about their love like that… makes Ash feel like their love could never hurt anyone.

 

Ash then pushed the cart towards wehere Eiji was standing, having the meat packed for him, he was sure. Their love wouldn’t hurt. He was allowed to have this love.

 

“Ash?”

 

He was allowed to have Eiji, and maybe sometime soon, his last name too.


	9. Petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji jumps at the chance to help Ash in a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hi cheya here again!!
> 
> this one's pretty short, and more jealous ash i guess? i just love writing him lfefefffknskfs also, confident eiji too!! aaaaaa he doesnt know what kind of effect he has on people seriously

“Ash, they’re getting away!” Shorter whisper-yelled.

 

“I know, I know, but we have to get information,” the blond responded.

 

They were in a bar, in disguises--which meant hoodies and sunglasses--and the people they were trailing after are just sitting a few tables across. They were trying to eavesdrop and get sufficient information about the ongoing deal and who are the people involved.

 

But the deal seems to be done, and the people threatened to leave. They haven’t gotten anything yet, and it seems like they’re going to have to go back empty handed.

 

“We need someone nearer,” said Eiji, trying to be helpful.

 

“Yes,” said Shorter. “But if we do come nearer, they’d be able to recognize us, and we’ll be busted even before we started.”

 

“Just you guys,” replied Eiji, taking the small recorder from Ash’s hands. “They wouldn’t be able to recognize who I am.” He stood up quietly and looked at Shorter, “Give me a few bills.”

 

Unable to refute, Shorter handed Eiji his wallet. But before Eiji can take another step, Ash took Eiji’s hand, squeezing it. “Eiji--”

 

“Let me do this, Ash.”

 

“But--”

 

Eiji’s other hand gently pried Ash’s hand away from him, “Sorry.”

 

With that Eiji went over to the counter--which is next to the table of their group of suspects--and ordered something. He clipped the recorder to the front pocket of his jeans. He shook off his jacket and tied it around his waist to prevent it from being seen, leaving him with a thin black sleeveless shirt that perfectly hugged his torso and back.

 

It was weird, but Eiji felt a new kind of confidence. He was petite, that he knew, but he has his muscles to show from his pole-vaulting. As the bartender started making his drink, one of the suspects had caught his eye. Eiji returned the gaze with a small smile. The man looked like Max’s age. When he winked at Eiji, he tried to make his smile a bit wider.

 

Everything should be recorded. Eiji was near enough to hear them, but he doesn’t know which information Ash and Shorter need. Then, the bartender went back with his drink. He opened Shorter’s wallet to pay when Eiji saw a bill being slipped towards the bartender.

 

Sure enough, it was the man who winked at him from the table. Eiji had this gut feeling that Ash may not like what he was about to do, but he’d deal with the consequences later. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than let them both chase after these men and expose themselves more.

 

So, Eiji sucked in air and tucked a lock of his hair under his ear. “You don’t have to,” he said placing a hand on the bill the man had put on the table.

 

Bingo. The man’s eyes twinkled with interest. He placed a hand on top of Eiji’s, “I’d like to insist, and it’s not just for this one drink. It’s for all the drinks you want tonight.”

 

Smiling, Eiji took his hand from under the man’s and placed it on top of his. The hands are rough, and feels like dirty money and sin. “If you really do insist.”

 

The bartender took the bill. Then the man leaned closer to Eiji and said, “Call me Dominic.”

 

“Ei--Eric. I’m… Eric,” stuttered Eiji, trying to salvage his nervousness with a smile.

 

Dominic smiled as the bartender came back with his change. He took Eiji’s drink with him, “I guess you wouldn’t oppose to sitting with me.”

 

Eiji blinked.

 

“Aw, don’t be shy now. It’s all good, interesting things.”

 

Gulping, he followed the man. He couldn’t afford to look back at their table. Someone can piece things together and everything will be all for naught. When the man sat down, there were no more seats for Eiji. Dominic smirked and tapped his thighs, “Here, darling. I hope you can find it super comfy.”

 

Eiji gave Dominic a smile and sat on his lap. The man gave Eiji his drink and placed hands on his hips, pulling him close and flush against him.

 

Eiji decided to just drink, maybe it will give him more confidence to push through whatever he had gotten himself into. The rest of the table laughed at Dominic, asking about the stray he’d found. The man kept replying that he had just bagged a prize, along with closing the deal.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. They really got into it, talking about their negotiations and whatever bad business they are into. Thirty minutes in, and Eiji was sure he’s got all of their personal information on recording.

 

After a few more drinks, Eiji can feel the slight buzz. Dominic’s hands started to explore too, but Eiji tried to focus on his task at hand. Especially that the talk has been directed to the their relations to the Chinese mob and the Corsican mafia. He let them babble their merry way until Dominic’s hand went in Eiji’s shirt. He playfully slapped him away, giving the man a sly smile. “Don’t spoil the surprise.”

 

“Can’t help myself.”

 

“Shh, you can get it all later. More exciting that way, right?”

 

“Eric--”

 

“Promise me you’ll take me home later.”

 

This made Dominic stop his exploration. Eiji sighed, yet made sure his small smile is in place. After another half hour, people started standing up. They shook hands with each other. Dominic stood too. This is it. Eiji pulled Dominic’s arm down and whispered, “Bathroom. Keep your promise, okay?”

 

Once Eiji entered the bathroom, he looked for a window. He climbed up the toilet seat and opened it. He looked out and saw Shorter smiling. He quickly pushed himself out of the window, jumping, and landed safely into Shorter’s arms.

 

Eiji took the recorder from his pocket, clicked save, and handed it to Shorter. They started to run towards where they parked the car.

 

“Damn, Eiji, just where did you learn to be so convincing?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

“That innocent little face of yours worked wonders.”

 

“I’m thankful,” said Eiji. “They talked about themselves so much. I think we just about recorded their life stories.”

 

“Holy shit, that’s good.”

 

“There’s more. They talked about their relations to Yau-si and Papa Dino. And other things I’m sure Ash would like to know.”

 

They reached the car, where Ash was already poised to hit the gas. Shorter took the passenger seat and Eiji opened the back seat door. Shorter looked back at him, “That’s really good, Eiji. You did good.”

 

Once all doors were closed, Ash stepped into the accelerator and they sped out of the bar’s vicinity. Shorter was still singing Eiji’s praises, even giving him multiple high-fives, but Ash was silent. Too silent.

 

They got back to their current hideout. Shorter handed the recorder to Sing and Max, who immediately loaded the file on a laptop. They plugged in a splitter, so both Max and Sing can start listening.

 

A few minutes in, Max looked at them. “How did you guys got this close?”

 

“It’s all Eiji, can you believe it?” Shorter grinned. “He went over to them and flirted and shit! It was so convincing! It almost made me lose my mind!”

 

“I just wanted to help,” Eiji said to Max and Sing’s wide eyes. He looked around, “Where’s Ash?”

 

Shorter shrugged, “Oh, he said he wanted to rest his eyes for a bit.”

 

“Thanks, Shorter. I want to rest for a bit too.”

 

“Go ahead, lover boy! You kicked ass today.”

 

With a smile, Eiji walked to the hideout’s bedroom. He found Ash on one of the beds, but he wasn’t resting his eyes at all. He was ust staring at the ceiling. When Eiji stepped in, Ash frowned and turned away.

 

“Ash? You okay?”

 

No response.

 

Eiji sighed and sat by the edge of the bed where Ash was lying on. “Hey, Ash, you know I did what needs to be done, just like you would’ve done--”

 

The bed shifted. Eiji found himself trapped between Ash’s arms. How did he get to be in a lying position so fast? Ash was frowning, blond hair framing his face. Eiji reached up and cupped his cheek, “It’s over. We got what we need to take.

 

“I hate it,” muttered Ash.

 

“I know, I didn’t like it too.”

 

“Where--where did he touch you?”

 

“He touched my hips, mostly, then where was this one time his had went under my shirt and touched my chest. But that was it."

 

“Can you please remove your shirt now?” Ash asked, still frowning. Eiji blinked at him for a few moments before obeying. Once the shirt was a crumpled back on the side of the bed, Ash started to touch Eiji’s hips.

 

“A--Ash…”

 

The blond leaned down to kiss Eiji’s hips and the tops of his v-line. Then upward, trailing wet kisses around Eiji’s chest. Where the man had touched Eiji.

 

Jade eyes looked at him with a feral glint, “Nobody else was supposed to touch you.”

 

“But Ash--”

 

“I know. You had to do it. It was still for all of our sakes. But I was so angry, seeing to sit on his lap, flirt with him, smile at him. I… I wanted to kill him for looking at you like that, looking at you like wanted to taint you. He didn’t know, he couldn’t have known. That he was looking at the person who meant the world to someone.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ash.”

 

Ash went back to kissing Eiji’s chest, making his way upward until his lips reached Eiji’s. Their lips slotted together in the sweetest of ways, like it should always be.

 

“Eiji, you’re… you’re my reason of living.”

 

“You’re mine, too. I’d be honored to endure everything, anything, just so I can see you smile.”

 

“Don’t say that. Don’t endure pain for me. I’m not wor--”

 

“You are worth the world, Ash, and even more than that.”

 

“Just… don’t let anyone touch you. I’d die before someone can touch you and live to tell the tale.”

 

“Me, too, Ash, me too.”


	10. Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is locked up in a tower, and Eiji is a vagabond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy heyy cheya here!!
> 
> again, i feel like this prompt is short enough answer to the concept im cry wufhnkhkjhkj i hope this can be turned into a multichapter tangled au that it deserves

“Ash.”

 

“Yes, papa?”

 

Dino Golzine looked at him from head to toe, “As I have said everyday, Ash--”

 

“I shouldn’t go out of the tower. Too dangerous outside,” Ash continued. “I’m to stay here until you return, papa, and all the remaining days of my life.”

 

“Good,” smiled Dino. “I’m off now, Ash. Behave yourself.”

 

With that Dino opened the door towards the spiral staircase that will lead to the outside world. Ash heard the familiar sound of the door being locked from the outside and the old man’s fading footsteps.

 

He sighed, and looked out from his window. There were trees, shadows, faraway buildings, and more shadows. It’s been seventeen years, and he’s never seen any other human being, or any being for that matter.

 

There’s the occasional cat, birds, and some insects, but that’s it. What Ash knows of anything else, he had learned of about in books. And what he learned is that everyone and everything else is out to kill him.

 

He’s now got the tower to himself for about 24 hours, and it’s still morning. Ash got up and started to tick off all the things that he can do with the space he’d been allowed to. That included cleaning, and more cleaning.

 

He ended up cooking too, and the aroma usually brings a few other stray animals around, but nothing that Ash hasn’t ever encountered yet. And with the height of his tower, nothing can ever touch him or look at him.

 

Ash let out a yawn as he placed his emptied plate on the sink. He cooked enough to feed himself later, and leaving the plate on the sink for a few hours unwashed wouldn’t hurt anyone. So, he jumped onto his bed and grabbed a book from his bedside table.

 

He blinked. It was one of his favorites. The Iliad. He liked Achilles, maybe because they were both blond, but he liked how Achilles was able to do want he wanted. Even withdrawing from a war that totally needed him to win. He also liked Patroclus, as he was always there for Achilles. Their love moved Ash again and again.

 

He wondered if that’s possible, for someone who lives a life like he does, forever away from everything else in the world.

 

Ash was reading, and already got to the part where Patroclus visited Achilles as a ghost, wanting the blond to let him go and start moving on from him, when he started to hear faint clinking sounds from somewhere down below.

 

It wasn’t foreign, as some animals, like a lynx or a tiger, have tried to scratch the tower wall. So, he had tried to put it off his mind. But then the clinking got nearer, and nearer than what’s ever possible.

 

Silently standing up from his bed, he held the thick epic with one hand and hid on the wall directly beside the window. Something is definitely climbing up. Ash waited for a shadow to come up. There were more clank, clank, clank--there!

 

Ash, using all the force he can muster, swung the book against where the intruder might be.

 

A sound of impact, a yell, then a thud.. Ash blinked. It was human, with dark hair. He was out cold in the middle of Ash’s room. Ash knelt by the body. He’s still breathing. Still using the book, Ash slapped the person with it, hoping it will wake him up. But nothing.

 

Sighing, Ash took a chair and pulled it closer to the male. He grabbed at the man, hoisted him up and placed him on the chair. The unconscious person’s head swayed to the side, lifeless.

 

Ash took a good look at him. He looked like the Patroclus he had envisioned in his head. Dark-haired, long lashes, pink lips. He’s pretty. Someone deserving to stand with Achilles.

 

But he doesn’t look very tough, to faint with just a book to the head.

 

His arms got some muscle to it though. And he was able to climb up the tower, so Ash can give some praise to him. Before he can think against it, Ash laid a hand on the man’s cheek. Then immediately pulled it away. Soft. The man’s cheek is utterly soft. Ash has never touched something or someone that soft before.

 

So Ash touched some more. Touched the man’s hair, his lips, his eyebrows, his neck, his shoulders, his--he moved. The man groaned, blinking his life back. When he focused on Ash, he yelped away.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Ash raised an eyebrow, “No, who are you? You’re the--” Ash can’t believe he was talking to another human. “--one who climbed up here and went inside the place where I live.”

 

Then the man smiled. He smiled! Seeing it made Ash’s stomach turn itself inside out. It was a pure genuine smile. Not the kind of smile Dino gave him, the ones that warned him that he was about to do something bad. This smile… seems carefree and apologetic and foreign to Ash.

 

“I’m sorry, then.” He held out a hand, “Name’s Eiji. Yours?”

 

Ash nodded despite himself.

 

Eiji laughed, “No, I mean, what’s your name.”

 

“A--Ash,” he found himself saying. He remembered what Dino have been telling him everyday in his life. That everything that lives outside of the tower is dangerous, and out to only hurt him. Will this one hurt him too?

 

“Will you hurt me?” Ash then asked.

 

Eiji seem to frown, “Of course not. I climbed up because I was feeling hungry and smelled like food up here. Didn’t think it through. I’m sorry.”

 

An apology. It was something he have only read about. Hearing it now, in person, in real life, made Ash’s chest constrict. He’s been having so much firsts. Becaue of this Eiji person.

 

“Why are you living so far out here anyway?”

 

“Papa said it’s dangerous outside. People are out to hurt me.”

 

Eiji pouted, as if he was thinking. “Well, it’s not wrong. It is dangerous outside. People hurt other people too. I’m sorry again, for climbing up here and disturbing your night. If you want me to go out…” He started to walk to the window, “I can go, Ash.”

 

“Take me with you,” said Ash.

 

“Er… but it is dangerous outside.”

 

“No, Papa taught me how to hurt people who are out to hurt me. Bring me with you.”

 

Eiji looked at Ash, then looked at the direction of the kitchen. Ash sighed.

 

After feeding Eiji, Ash can’t believe that his feet are touching the ground. The read ground! Real grass. Real… everything.

 

Eiji had pulled him with him down. They landed on their backs, with Eiji laughing. If Ash didn’t know anything better, he would’ve thought that Eiji can fly. After pushing themselves up, Eiji smiled at Ash, “So, where to?”

 

“I want to see where you live.”

 

“Me? Well, uhm… I technically don’t live anywhere. I go from town to town, exploring on my own. I have a friend downtown who owns an inn where I usually stay whenever I came by this direction, but that’s it.”

 

“Bring me downtown then.”

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up in the town plaza, with Ash wanting to get something from every stall. It totally drained Eiji’s pockets, but whenever the blond smiled, it was as if Eiji had witnessed a phenomenon. So, his pockets be damned.

 

The plaza was alive today, with musicians playing loud. Children started to dance, pulling adults with them. Eiji looked at Ash’s wide eyes. He took the blond’s hand and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

 

Soon, Ash was laughing and dancing and smiling, holding Eiji’s waist. For all of his travels, this is the first time Eiji saw someone so beautiful in his happiness. Makes him want to stay, and stare at Ash some more.

 

They spent the whole day in each other’s company.

 

Going around and getting food for every food stall, Ash talking--but more like charming them in the process--to the stall owners, and just walking from street to street. Ash had wanted to check out the library too, which they did, for three hours. The blond took his sweet time checking every book and touching all of the covers he can lay his hands on.

 

When the dark came, Ash and Eiji were walking by the river.

 

“This is a bid strange,” said Ash. “I just met you today, and I can honestly say that this is the only day I enjoyed for my whole life. I enjoyed it with you, Eiji.”

 

Eiji nodded and smiled, “Me too. Makes me wanna thank myself for climbing up that tower.”

 

“I’m thanking you for that.”

 

Eiji felt his cheeks heat up, “Y-yeah? Really? Then, I’m glad.”

 

Ash looked down on his feet, almost pouting. Eiji walked closer to the blond, “Are you okay?”

 

“It’s time,” Ash said, grabbing Eiji’s hand. “It’s time to go back.”

 

When they reached the tower, lungs spent, there was a bald man standing by the window. Ash froze. The hand that gripped Eiji’s went cold, but his hold got even tighter.

 

“Ash,” yelled the man. “I told you everyday--”

 

“No, Pa--Dino. Dino. There were no dangers for me out here. The danger is for you. You knew I wouldn’t come back if I ever got out.”

 

Dino hummed, “Well, let’s see about that.”

 

Men went out from the shadows, marching over to where Ash and Eiji stood. The blond have read about this countless of times, about tough men that can snap necks and stab chests. So, when they were close enough, Ash landed blows on them. He looked at his companion, and Eiji did what he can too, dodging and getting the best of his opponents.

 

“Ash,” said Eiji. “Let’s get out of here?”

 

Ash nodded and smiled.

 

They managed to knock all of them unconscious. Ash looked up at where Dino stood, high up in the tower. “Dino. You won’t ever see me again.”

 

With that, he took Eiji’s hand and they ran away from the tower. Ash smiled, as he didn’t have to look back.

 

“Ash? Are you--”

 

Ash placed a hand on Eiji’s lips, silencing him. They reached the outskirts of the city, and it was now or not ever.

 

“You say you travel a lot. Must be tough, doing that alone.”

 

Eiji nodded and smiled at Ash playfully, “I might have explored most of my life without anyone to look after.”

 

“Take me with you.”

 

“Anywhere, Ash.”

  
  
  



	11. Teeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji didn't expect Ibe-san at the door and making their hands full for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi cheya here!!
> 
> I LOVED WRITING THIS PROMPT I SWEAR ITS SO CUTE AND ALL THE GOOD THINGS IN THE WORLD AAAAAAAAAAAAAA i hope everyone loves it too as much as i really really loved writing it hihi

“Are we doing anything today, Ash?”

 

Eiji looked up at his partner as he lie against his chest on their green couch. Ash buried his hand deep into Eiji’s hair, softly massaging his scalp. Other hand going around Eiji’s middle.

 

“I’d rather not do anything today. Just wanna stay like this forever.”

 

“Alright, that can be arranged.” Eiji said, poking at Ash’s ribs, making the blond jump.

 

“Hey!” Ash smiled and started tickling Eiji’s sides. The Japanese laughed, squirming between Ash’s legs. “A—Ash! St—stop! I can’t... HAHAHA.”

 

Ash kept tickling Eiji, and the dark-haired man decided to tickle Ash in response. Eiji turned around and jumped at Ash’s chest, ticking him some more. “You--! Ticklish--! American--!”

 

“HAHAHA. You’re pretty... ticklish too! You Japanese!”

 

Eiji reached up and tickled Ash’s nape, making the blond shed tears out of laughter. Eiji grinned, if Ash were to cry, it should always be from this. Nothing more. Not anytime soon.

 

In retaliation, Ash reached down to tickle Eiji’s belly. The Japanese rolled around the couch at the contact, trying to avoid Ash’s hands to no avail. “AH--! Ash, I can’t!”

 

“You started it!” Ash laughed some more. Eiji then moved against Ash, making them tumble down the floor in a mix of hands and limbs and laughter.

 

Ash was on top of Eiji, jade eyes twinkling. He stopped tickling his partner, and leaned down for a sweet smiling kiss.

 

The Japanese returned the kiss, and as he started to lick Ash’s lips for passage, their doorbell rang.

 

“Ignore,” said Ash. “Could just be the mailman.”

 

But the doorbell didn’t stop, and the shadow at the slit under the door didn’t move. Groaning, Ash pushed himself up from Eiji, pouting at the loss of contact. Eiji pushed himself up too, trailing after Ash as he walked towards the door.

 

The blond was ready to tell off the person on the other side as he opened it, only to find Ibe.

 

Ibe and a baby in his arms.

 

“Ash! Where’s Eiji?”

 

“I’m here, Ibe-san!” Eiji said as he went into view.

 

The photographer visibly sighed, “Can I ask you guys a favor? I know you just settled here, but I really need help! My sibling and me had to go finding a new place for them, and for Akira. So, can the both of you look after her just for today, at least?”

 

Ash and Eiji looked at the baby, who looked back at them inquisitively. Eiji looked at Ash, who looked clueless. The Japanese stepped out and took the baby from Ibe’s arms.

 

Ibe gave Ash the huge baby bag, “Everything that she may need is already there. Thank you so much for this. I just didn’t know who to approach with an important matter for this.”

 

“It’s alright, Ibe-san. You can trust us.”

 

Ibe nodded, “I know. Sometimes I trust you both too much.” He smiled at the couple, “Well, I’m off. Really, thank you so much for this.”

 

“No worries, old man.”

 

“Old man?!” Ibe repeated. Ash only chuckled.

 

“Alright, I’ll... I’ll pick her up tonight.”

 

“See you later, Ibe-san!” Eiji said, cradling Akira in his arms.

 

“Later, you lovebirds.”

 

With that, Ibe started to walk down their hallway towards the building’s elevators. Ash closed the door and locked it, “So, what now?” He placed the baby bag on their couch.

 

Eiji was already making cooing noises at the baby, “Who’s the prettiest girl in the world? Huuuhhh? It’s you, Akira-chan!”

 

“Have you taken care of a baby before?”

 

“Hmm,” said Eiji still looking at Akira, swaying her a bit. “I handled my sister before, watched my parents take care of her when she was small, too. But that was it.”

 

“I’ve never... even held one before.”

 

Eiji looked at Ash with a wide smile, “Wanna hold Akira, then?”

 

Ash looked at the baby and back to Eiji, “I may drop her. I’d rather not.”

 

“No, you’d be okay, I promise!” Eiji walked over to Ash. “Just support her neck with one arm, and the rest of her body with your other arm.”

 

The blond furrowed his brows and tentatively placed his arms under Eiji’s, one under Akira’s neck, and one supporting the rest of her. Eiji slowly pulled out his arms, passing Akira to Ash completely.

 

The American had his eyes wide as he held a baby for the first time in his life, as if he can’t believe that he was holding one. Eiji smiled at them, before taking his camera from the table. He clicked a picture of Ash looking down on Akira in his arms. It was a good one, so he took another. And another.

 

Ash looked at Eiji, “This is weird.”

 

Eiji placed the camera back down, “But you’re a natural! You cradle her so softly. Now, if you can try holding her with just one arm...”

 

Ash was already doing it, his strong arm supported Akira perfectly. The American lightly poked the baby’s cheek, blinking at its softness. Akira then reached out her hand and grasped at Ash’s finger. He looked at Eiji, panic and wonder in his eyes.

 

Eiji laughed, “See? She likes you.”

 

“She’s so small,” was what Ash managed to say.

 

“Well,” Eiji shrugged. “She’s a baby, after all.”

 

“Now I wanna see Eiji as a baby.”

 

“No, I was an ugly baby.”

 

Ash raised an eyebrow, “I doubt that you had an ugly phase ever.”

 

Eiji shook his head, smiling, and turned to the baby bag, checking its contents. He brought out some baby towels and a pre-made formula.

 

“Eiji—“

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think she’s gonna—“

 

“UWAAAAA~” Akira started to cry.

 

“Eiji, Eiji, Eiji, what—“

 

Eiji turned to Ash who was already panicking. Ash never panicked, ever. He faced the Corsican mafia without a hint of panic. Who knew a crying baby can make him fret so much. Eiji went over to them, “Just sway her softly.”

 

Ash did, making ‘shh’ noises at Akira. He looked so desperate with blond brows frowning. “Baby, don’t cry, please?” Ash whispered.

 

Eiji felt like he was about to have a heart attack with the cuteness of the scene. Moments passed, with Ash trying to get Akira to calm down, but to no avail.

 

“Eiji, why isn’t she stopping? If I did something wrong, I didn’t mean it, I swear!”

 

Eiji hummed, taking the formula to their kitchen. “I think she’s just hungry.” He placed the formula inside their microwave to heat it for thirty seconds. After it dinged, Eiji took it and gave it to Ash.

 

“Now, you lightly prod her cheek with the nipple. She’ll know,” Eiji smiled.

 

Ash poked Akira’s cheek near her mouth with the nipple. The baby turned her head and started to suck on it. Ash smiled while holding the bottle, “She knew! Eiji!”

 

“Yeah, babies depend on their instincts a lot as they weren’t developed yet to actually think and process things yet.”

 

Eiji watched Ash feed Akira, smiling. Eiji never imagined that he’ll see Ash holding a baby in his arms, much less feeding her like he already has experience doing it. With everything that has happened back in New York, Eiji was once even afraid if they’ll get out of it alive.

 

But Ash is miraculous and brilliant, as he had always been, and here they are. They decided to stay and settle down in Tokyo. Ash plans to go back to school and learn Japanese. Eiji started getting offers from clients to be their official photographer.

 

Everything’s getting better, slowly, and Eiji knew that they will have so much time. So many years ahead of them.

 

“Oh! She finished it,” Ash said, bringing back Eiji from his thoughts. Ash slowly removed the nipple from Akira’s lips as she began to suck in air.

 

Eiji took the bottle from Ash, “Now, you need to move her so that she was resting her head on your shoulder. Like vertically?”

 

Ash maneuvered his hold on Akira gently supporting her head as he laid it against his shoulder and an arm supporting her under.

 

“There, then you must gently pat her back. That should make her burp.”

 

“She needs to burp?”

 

“Babies get a hard time burping and keeping what they take. If she doesn’t burp, she may throw up.”

 

Ash’s lips formed an ‘o’ as he learned another thing. Eiji can’t help but laugh a bit. The blonde frowned, “Why are you laughing at me?”

 

“You’re really cute, Ash. Learning how to take care of a baby.”

 

“I wanna do it right.”

 

“Of course you do,” Eiji responded, looking fondly at Ash.

 

After a few more pats, Akira burped so loud. Ash smiled, “How can a small human being burp so loud?”

 

“That we may never know.”

 

Ash and Eiji then decided to sit on their couch. With Akira laying on Ash’s chest, she started letting out some noises.

 

“She sounds happy,” said Eiji. “Well, laying on your chest can make one happy. I sure am.”

 

The American chuckled, “That makes you happy, really?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“We should totally do it often, then.”

 

Eiji smiled and leaned closer to plant a soft kiss on Ash’s cheek.

 

“Just the cheek?” Ash said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Hmm, for now. You’re on baby daddy duty.”

 

Eiji couldn’t help but smile and rest his head on Ash’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling and warmth.

 

“Eiji... Eiji...” Ash was shaking him awake. He didn’t know how much time passed. He looked at Ash’s concerned eyes, “Wha—what? How long did I doze off?”

 

“An hour.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Eiji blinked his sleep away, wiping his drool with his sleeve.

 

“I think something happened,” Ash said. Eiji looked at the baby. Akira’s squirming in Ash’s hold. Ash touched the diaper, “It’s really hot here.”

 

“Ohhhh. We must change diapers and wash her then,” Eiji said, standing up. He took the baby bag and Ash’s hand, leading them to the bedroom.

 

Eiji took one of the towels from the bag and laid it on the mattress, “Lay her down here.”

 

Ash did, gently, making sure to support Akira’s head. Once laid down, she was still squirming, totally uncomfortable.

 

“Pass me a diaper,” said Eiji. Ash started to rummage through the bag and passed Eiji a piece before sitting beside Akira on the bed.

 

Eiji removed the flaps of the diaper. He took both of Akira’s feet and lifted it. He slid the soiled diaper from under her. “Ash, pass me the wipes.”

 

The American dutifully gave him the box of baby wipes. Eiji pulled a few and wiped Akira clean. She was just blinking, looking at Ash as Eiji tended to her. After letting go of her legs, Eiji tied the dirtied diaper and took the wipes, dumping them to the garbage can.

 

“You think you can put diapers on her?” Asked Eiji. Ash looked at Eiji as he gently poked at Akira’s cheek.

 

“Come on, you can try.” Eiji moved aside so that Ash can take his place. Takin the clean diaper, he took Akira’s legs and lifted them. He opened the diaper and slid it under her. Letting go of the legs, he covered her and opened the flaps. He stuck them in front of the diaper.

 

Eiji was smiling throughout, “Of course Daddy Ash is a quick learner.”

 

Ash wiped a sweat, “No, that was really hard.”

 

“Didn’t look like it,” shrugged Eiji, leaning over to Akira and kissing her cheek. She placed a small hand on Eiji’s cheek in return.

 

“Akira,” cooed Eiji. “I love your name.” He looked at Ash, “Her name means dawn, you know? Just like Aslan does.”

“Akira,” murmured Ash. “It’s more beautiful than Aslan though.”

 

Eiji shook his head, “I think they’re equally as beautiful. I play no bias. The names are as beautiful as the people who bear them.”

 

Ash rolled is eyes, but smiled at Eiji. Akira started to blink rapidly. She yawned, eyelids slowly dropping. Ash and Eiji watched as she fell asleep. Once her breathing got calm and steady, Ash leaned against Eiji’s side.

 

Eiji put his arms around Ash, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Ash grinned at Akira, “Who’s the prettiest girl in the world? Hmm?”

 

Eiji chuckled as Akira smacked Ash’s face with her baby hands. The blonde kept on blowing raspberries against the her stomach.

 

“It’s you!” Ash pressed a kiss on her forehead, “Akira’s the prettiest!”

 

“Oh, no. She’s going to grow up spoiled, isn’t she?” Eiji shook his head.

 

“Of course she will, as long as I’m around.”

 

The doorbell rang. Eiji got up from the sofa and opened the door, smiling at Ibe as he opened the door to let the photographer step inside. “Hi, Ibe-san. Here to pick up Akira?”

 

“Has she been well? I know she’s a lot to handle...” Ibe trailed off as he saw Ash playing around a smiling Akira. “Huh,” said Ibe. “Akira’s never smiled like that. She’s a really grumpy baby.”

 

Eiji smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Well, she did slept most of the afternoon. She just woke up an hour ago. And Ash had been playing with her ever since.”

 

Ibe walked over to where Akira was lying on the couch, both of her hands are holding Ash’s fingers. “Hey, Akira. It’s time to go home.”

 

Ash pulled away his fingers gently as Ibe took over, lifting Akira up. Her lips trembled slightly. Ibe looked at the couple, “Oh, no.”

 

Akira started crying.

 

Ash walked over to Ibe and looked at the baby, “Akiraaa. It’s Ash, see? I’m here.”

 

The blonde’s voice seem to calm her down, and she cooed back to Ash as an attempted response.

 

“This is going to be a problem,” muttered Ibe. “How will I explain to her parents that she likes you guys more than she likes them?”

 

Eiji laughed and gave Ibe her baby bag, “I can explain, if that helps.”

 

Ibe shook his head as they walked him to the door, “Thank you both for looking after her today. I’m grateful she didn’t make a fuss.”

 

“Anytime, Ibe-san!”

 

After saying their goodbyes, Eiji closed the door and locked it. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around Eiji, kissing his neck.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Eiji... let’s make a baby, please?”


	12. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, he was on the stage, lips against the microphone, he was invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy heyy cheya here!!
> 
> im sorry i got really busy with my work and stuff yesterday and couldnt upload the chapter!! but here it is :) i enjoyed writing this one too, so i hope yall like it!!

“Eiji, keep close, I may lose you in the crowd.” Ibe said, smiling nervously.

 

“Eh, Eiji can be aggressive sometimes. I doubt he can be lost in this crowd.” Max replied.

 

Eiji looked at Max then back at Ibe, holding his camera close to his chest. There were a lot of people, maybe a couple hundred, that are trying to enter the bar. An up and coming band, called Banana Fish, is gaining popularity rapidly.

 

Max, as a journalist, wanted to write about it. He took Ibe along with him to take pictures, and in turn, Ibe took Eiji with him as an assistant. That’s why there standing near the media entrance of the bar, waiting for the doors to open. People were already lining up outside, loud and excited.

 

When the backdoors open, a huge bouncer came into view. “You guys can come in now,” he grunted. “The first row seats are reserved for media coverage. Please proceed there.”

 

They did, the bar wasn’t that much spacious. People may end up standing, or even not being able to enter at all. Max, Ibe and Eiji sat on front. They have a good and up-close view of the empty stage. Soon, the doors for the public opened.

 

It didn’t took long for the venue to be fille up. Eiji can hear desperate and frustrated voices of those people who couldn’t be accommodated by the place any longer. Then, a short man and a taller, purple-haired man went up the stage.

 

They took guitars and started preparing them, plugging the cables and setting the instrument on tune. A few moments later, a slim man with long flowing hair and red eyeliner got up, too. His movements are graceful as he started to set up a keyboard.

 

The purple-haired guy finished tuning the electric guitar. He placed it on the stand and brought a microphone and its stand in the middle front of the stage, smiling at the audience. Then he took his place behind the drums.

 

The lights then completely went out. Eiji kind of saw another man got up on stage. He had light hair that he can see even in the darkness.

 

He walked around for a few moments, then they can hear a faint tapping on the microphone.

 

“Oh, it’s starting.” Max said.

 

It started all at once. The lights, the guitar, the piano, the drums. People screamed behind them, jumping from their seats. Eiji felt obliged to do the same, taking another step towards the stage. His camera already poised to take.

 

Eiji gasped as the light haired man started to sing at the same time play the electric guitar. He couldn’t help himself, he pressed the shutter again and again and again.

 

When the lyrics “fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart” were sung, the audience were singing along with him.

 

Eiji was mesmerized. He couldn’t stop looking behind his lenses. The man looked strong on stage, voice spilling out, beautiful.

 

When their performance came into a close and the blond was already thanking everyone and saying goodnight, Eiji let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

It ended all too soon.

 

“So, that’s Banana Fish.” Ibe said beside Eiji. “Not what I expected, but I’m not surprised, seeing their growing fanbase.”

 

“Let’s go to the backstage,” said Max.

 

“Huh?” Eiji said.

 

“I scored a chance to interview the band. That’s another purpose why I took you both with me. To record and take pictures of the interview,” replied Max, already headed towards the backstage.

 

Eiji and Ibe followed him.

 

The backstage is well lit, with more instruments and change of clothes around. Other bands were there, waiting for their turn. Some of them are putting make-up and styling their hair.

 

“Banana Fish!” Greeted Max, approaching the blond and his bandmates.

 

“Ah,” said the purple haired guy, then turned to the blond. “He’s the journalist who’s gonna interview us, Ash. Max Lobo. We already said yes to him a week ago.”

 

“Did we?” The blond murmured, frowning. Then he turned to Eiji and Ibe, “And you two are supposed to be what?”

 

“Oh! We’re Max’s official photographer. Name’s Shunichi Ibe.” He turned to Eiji, “And this is my assistant Eiji Okumura.”

 

“Then let’s get this over with,” sighed Ash, taking a seat. “What are your questions?”

 

Max brought out his pen and paper. Ibe started to record. Eiji held the camera’s viewfinder against his eye, a finger hovering on the shutter.

 

Eiji started to take pictures as Ash and sometimes, the others speak. They learned that the pianist is called Yut-Lung, the bassist is Sing, the purple-haired drummer is Shorter.

 

The journalist then shot them question after question. Max asked questions like how the band had started, how the members meet each other, how long have they been a band, and even the question of Ash planning to go solo in the future.

 

“Of course not,” was Ash’s immediate answer. “We may have been unlikely people to play together, but I would never give them up. Saying this now, I will never go solo. We are Banana Fish, and will always be.” Ash finished his statement with a smile, then caught Eiji’s eyes though hidden by the camera.

 

Eiji clicked the shutter. The smile looked perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since Eiji saw Banana Fish perform, but somehow, the lyrics of their songs are still stuck in his head. More often that not, he finds himself humming the tune as he worked around his dark room.

 

He stretched his arms as he went out of the room to check his phone. A message had arrived.

 

_ Hey. This is Shorter of Banana Fish. Purple mohawk, remember? Can we talk to you for a bit? _

 

Eiji blinked. He wanted to talk to him? And how did they even get Eiji’s contact details? Maybe from Max. And maybe this is about the pictures he took. Clients like bands who wanted to maintain a certain image and reputation usually wanted to choose the photos they want the public to see.

 

As Eiji typed his affirmative, the number was already calling. In a bit of a panic, Eiji struggled to tap ‘accept’. When he did, he placed the phone against his ear.

 

“Okumura Eiji. Hello.”

 

Nothing, but there were faint voices speaking.

 

“Uhh, hello?”

 

“Yes,” the person he was speaking to cleared his throat. “Yes, this is Ash Lynx. The vocalist.”

 

Eiji’s brain shortcircuited, “A-ah, yes! I remember you.”

 

A chuckle, “I’m glad you did. You see, Banana Fish had been given the chance to have a nationwide tour for three months. We’d like to get you, Eiji, as our official photographer.”

 

WHAT?

 

“Oh. That can be arranged. I can talk to Ibe-san about it--”

 

“We already did.”

 

“Oh. That settles it then. How do you want me?”

 

Silence. Did Eiji said something wrong? Ash then cleared his throat again, “But before that, I’d like to arrange a personal photoshoot with you. Is that alright?”

 

“Uh,” Eiji started nodding agains the phone. “Y-yeah, okay. I have a small studio--”

 

“Text me the address. I’ll be there tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“If you can maybe angle yourself towards your left a little bit more?”

 

Ash obeyed, and Eiji took the photo. Again, it looked pretty. As always when it comes to Ash’s pictures.

 

“Okay, that’s the last of the formal shots. You can do whatever pose you like now,” Eiji smiled, looking at Ash through the lenses.

 

Ash then faced the camera, staring intensely. Eiji clicked the shutter.

 

“So,” Ash said, going to another position. “You like it? Photography?”

 

“Yeah, I do, but it’s pretty recent. Just started last year.”

 

“What were you doing before, then?”

 

“Pole-vaulting.”

 

Ash’s smile widened on its on, Eiji took it, not wasting the opportunity.

 

“I’d like to see you jump, then.”

 

“That already feels like another life, though.”

 

“How about your family. You’re Japanese, right? Max told me.”

 

“Yeah. I’ve lived in Japan all my life. This is the first time I went to another country to get more experience with photography. My family is… really just a normal family. My sister is the weird one.”

 

“I think she’s just as cute as you.”

 

Eiji pulled back from the camera, blushing hard. “Wha--What?”

 

Ash laughed. Eiji clicked the shutter.

 

“Eiji,” Ash called again, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt, smiling at the camera. The Japanese gulped at the sight of Ash’s half unbuttoned shirt. “Are you single? I bet you already have a good woman waiting for you back in Japan.”

 

“Eh? No, I don’t! I don’t have any of the sort!” Eiji said, clicking the shutter as Ash smiled. “I have never even had one before.”

 

Ash’s smile turned to a grin. Eiji took another picture. Ash tugged his shirt downward, exposing even more of his toned chest, “Never even had one, huh? So, what’s your type? Petite Japanese girls?”

 

“What? No.” Eiji reangled his hold on the camera, suddenly feeling extremely shy. “I… I don’t go that way.”

 

“Ah,” was what Ash only said, before licking his lips and biting it.

 

“Do you want to choose the pictures you’d like to get?” Eiji asked Ash as the blonde buttoned up his shirt again.

 

“I think it’s best that you choose for me? You’re my photographer after all.”

 

Eiji was sure he took around a couple hundred pictures of Ash. He’d gonna have trouble choosing which ones are going to be the best to develop. He smiled at Ash, “Alright. I’ll try my best.”

 

“And Eiji, about the tour. Can we gloss over the details?”

 

“Why not? I’m free, anyway. I’m just going to develop your pictures the rest of the day.”

 

To Eiji’s surprise, Ash reached out a hand and caressed th dark-haired man’s cheek, “You’re really working hard. Can we talk about it over dinner? It’s on me.”

 

“Eh…”

 

“Humor me, Eiji.”

 

* * *

 

 

Months passed, and the Banana Fish tour has come to a close.

 

“Eiji, my favorite man!” Shorter exclaimed. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“We can still meet sometime, Shorter. It’s not as if I’m just going to disappear.” Eiji chuckled.

 

“But we really got used to having you around, you know.” Sing smiled, punching Eiji lighly in the shoulder.

 

“What they say is really the truth,” Yut-Lung softly said, hands playing with his long hair.

 

Eiji smiled, “Thank you for everything, guys, really. I’m going to miss you too.” He looked at each of them, “So, where’s Ash?”

 

“I think he’s still in his room,” shrugged Shorter.

 

Eiji nodded, “Let me check up on him real quick.”

 

Leaving the rest of the band in the hotel lobby, Eiji took the thick photo album from his duffel bag and proceeded to go up to Ash’s hotel room. He knocked thrice, “Ash?”

 

The door opened immediately. Ash is in his jeans, riding low on his hips, and nothing more. Eiji, “The others are already down the lobby, ready to go.”

 

“The flight back to New York is tonight. Why can’t they wait?” He eyed Eiji, “Are you still not ready?”

 

“Well, I am, but I wanted to give you this now.” Eiji handed the photo album to Ash. It really had gotten heavy at this point. As Eiji really had a hard time discarding pictures of Ash. Not even one is a waste. Ash is worth all the rolls of film Eiji had bought over the course of their meeting.

 

Ash flipped the pages, and his brows got more furrowed by the minute, as if he’s gotten so confused over something. Once he finished the photo album up until the back cover, Ash looked at Eiji.

 

“I…” Ash started. “Eiji, I… Was all that, really me?”

 

Eiji grinned, looking at the blond so fondly. “Of course. Every single one of them is you. Whenever I see you through the lenses, Ash… you look so strong. Like you can conquer anything in the world. Like you can take anything you desire as yours. You’re invincible, Ash.”

 

Ash gently placed the album on the bed. He got this really intense look about him. He strode towards Eiji, “Conquer anything in the world?”

 

Eiji nodded. Ash cupped both of his cheeks.

 

“Can I really take anything I desire as mine?”

 

“Ash,” whispered Eiji as their lips finally met. Warm and perfect.

 


	13. Opine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his pole-vaulting injury, Eiji meets Dr. Aslan Callenreese for his rehab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheya is seriously gomen for the slow updates!! been really really busy with life as of yet but i promise im going to do better!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, LEAVING KUDOS, AND WRITING ME COMMENTS THAT MOTIVATE ME EVERYDAY!! IM REALLY REALLY THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE IM KFLFNSKFNSKLFNS
> 
> yall are the reason why im still here, writing flflfsnfsn i love u all

Eiji woke up with lights trying to blind him. Though weak, he managed to lift his arm to shield his eyesight even for a bit. Eiji slowly blinked, letting his eyes get accustomed to the brightness and the whiteness of everything around him.

He looked around. He was at a hospital. It probably fits, Eiji being confined and all, as he was sure he had blacked out from the pain.

Eiji looked at his feet covered by the hospital blanket. He tried moving the foot that caused him pain. Nothing. Eiji felt panic rise up in him. He tried again. Nothing.

He can’t feel anything.

Eiji reached a hand towards his foot, touching it. Nothing. It’s completelhy numb. Can he…? Will he still…?

A knock sounded at the door before it opened. A tall, long-haired doctor entered the room. He stepped by Eiji’s bed, “Eiji Okumura?”

Eiji nodded.

“I’m Dr. Sergej Varishkov. But you can call me Blanca, as everyone around here does.”

“Docto--Blanca. Will I be able to pole-vault again?”

“There is a possibility.”

Eiji looked down on his hands, “How long?”

“Depends on how you do with the treatment, Eiji. But right now, I’m going to tell you that based on the findings, you can make a full recovery within a year.”

“A year?” Eiji echoed. “But I have competitions! I want to at least get to be in this year’s season…”

Blanca shook his head, “I apologize, Eiji. But I know of a therapist that can help you. He was a student of mine, and he may have the answer you’re looking for, if you opt to go into rehabilitation with him.”

* * *

 

“Ibe-san? Thank you,” said Eiji as Ibe pushed Eiji in his wheelchair out of the elevator.

“No problem, Ei-chan. This is the least I could do,” he replied as he pushed Eiji towards the room number of the rehabilitation clinic Blanca had recommended Eiji to.

“Is this it?” Ibe asked. “It’s called ‘Banana Fish’, eh? Is that supposed to be a reference to something?”

Eiji nodded, “It was from a book, I think.”

Ibe shrugged, “Alright, let’s go in.” He opened the door and pushed Eiji inside, making the bells at the door jingle.

The inside of the clinic is huge. It’s like a small hospital in itself. People in wheelchairs are being pushed around by the nurses, and some are being helped as they walked with trolleys, walkers or crutches.

Banana Fish Rehabilitation Center looks so busy, and everyone seem to know exactly what they have to do. No hesitations.

A long-haired nurse frowned at them, “You must be new. Who are you looking for?”

“Uh…” Said Eiji. “Dr. Vari--Blanca redirected my treatment here. He wants to let someone called Ash know that he sent me here.” He gave the nurse a bright smile, “I’m Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

The nurse hummed, “Are you sure you went to the right place? You don’t look like you’re going to last here. I don’t think you know how hard and painful things around here can be. If you think rehab is easy and that you can walk your way out of here after a few sessions, then you’re terribly wro--”

“Hey, Yau-si! Please don’t bully the newcomer!” A tall male nurse went over to them, grinning at sEiji. His hair is purple and in a mohawk, a stark contrast with their white uniform.

“Hey, cutie, what’s your name?” He said to Eiji.

“Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

His mouth formed an ‘o’ for a moment, then smiled. “You did good, Eiji. We’ll have you running and jumping high again in no time, yeah?”

“I doubt that,” scoffed Yau-si.

“Don’t be like that,” Shorter replied at Yau-si but he was still smiling at Eiji. He then turned to Ibe, “And you’re his guardian?”

“Ah, yes. Shunichi Ibe. I am to accompany him whenever he attends his sessions from now on.”

“Cool. I heard Blanca sent you guys?”

Eiji nodded.

“That doctor is really weird. It’s not that he doesn’t get along with anyone, but he just doesn’t try, you know? That man really lacks social skills. He just talks to Ash, is all.”

“Ash? Blanca wants to let him know he sent me,” Eiji said, looking up at Shorter.

“Aye, aye. I’ll let him know in a bit. Let’s get you moving, now, Eiji. Just humor us with a few tests, okay? You guys just follow me.”

Shorter then walked ahead, with Ibe pushing Eiji behind him. The clinic was much bigger inside. There are a lot of small rooms where private treatment between the therapists and the patients are being held.

Then there’s a common space for everyone to talk to their companions and guardians that seem to double as a small cafeteria.

Shorter let them into a room where some equipment are lined up. He smiled again as he gestured to the bed, “Here, Ibe, thank you.”

Together, they helped Eiji sit on the bed. Shorter ruffled Eiji’s head before taking some weights and a few other equipment.

“We’ll test your foot’s numbnes and mobility, okay?”

The tests Shorter ran required Eiji in actually trying to move his foot. He can’t. He couldn’t. Nothing worked no matter how Shorter tried to motivate him through it. Not even a millimeter. Not even a toe.

Eiji sighed as Shorter finally let lie down to rest, scribbling things in his clipboard.

“Uh, Shorter?”

“Yeah?”

“When will I get to have the therapy sessions?”

Shorter looked at the side, thinking. “Usually your day ends here, with just tests and exams. Next time you come by, Ash will see you. After he decides what kind of treatment you should be put under, a therapist will be assigned to you. Ash will be consulted from time to time, if there are things in your routine that should be modified. Depends on how you do. But that’s it.”

Then, a shorter male entered the room with folded towels. He walked towards Eiji, “Okumura?”

Eiji nodded.

“Right or left?”

“Left.”

He placed the towels on Eiji’s injured foot. They were warm, he felt with his right foot. He turned to Shorter, “Ash said that he’ll see him in ten.”

Shorter jumped from his clipboard, “Ten!”

“But that was more than five minutes ago, I had to heat the towels.”

“HAH?” Exclaimed Shorter. “But that means…”

The doors opened again. Eiji looked around to see a tall blonde enter the room. He’s wearing a doctor’s coat and round thin-rimmed glasses. Shorter and Sing looked surprised.

“Ash! We were just finishing up the tests,” smiled Shorter. “What’s the rush? You don’t usually handle patients this early.”

He help up a hand towards Shorter, “I’ll take this one from here. You both can go. Thanks.”

“Ah…” Shorter said, handing Ash the clipboard. “O-okay?” The purple-haired man turned to Eiji, “See you later, Eiji!”

After Sing and Shorter went out, Ash turned to Ibe next. His voice was calm and gentle when he spoke, “I can see that you are his guardian. But you can trust me. My name is Dr. Aslan Jade Callenreese. I’ve been practicing physical therapy and rehabilitation medicine since I was seventeen, trained under Dr. Blanca and Dr. Griffin Callenreese. I can send you my full credentials, sir, if you want to see for yourself.”

Ibe smiled, “Ahhh, there’s no need for that, Dr. Callenreese. I trust you with Ei-chan completely. Do you want me to wait by?”

Ash nodded, “Thank you--”

“Ibe. Shunichi Ibe.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Ibe.”

Ibe placed a hand on Eiji’ shoulder, “I’ll go to the waiting room. You’ll be okay, Ei-chan.”

“Thanks, Ibe-san.”

Ash finally looked at Eiji once Ibe had closed the door behind him. Eiji can’t see his face as the rest of it is covered by the clipboard. Eiji can see just bright jade eyes. He started scribbling on the papers. He walked towards his towel-covered foot. Ash took the towels and dropped them on the ground.

Eiji watched Ash poke and prod his foot. The blond started to bend and twist at the joints to extents that Eiji may have found painful in a normal case. But nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. And that could be really, really bad.

Ash started to lift Eiji’s foot, examining the way it bends and he also started feeling the veins. It went on for a few more minutes, with Ash scribbling more of his findings on paper, then he stopped.

He looked at Eiji, “I know you have a lot of questions about my opinion--”

Eiji smiled at the doctor, “I’d like to thank you first, Dr. Aslan.”

He blinked, “A--Ash. Everyone calls me Ash.”

“Alright,” Eiji smiled some more. “Thank you, Ash. Your clinic has so many patients and Shorter told me you usually don’t see patients until their second appointment.”

Ash said nothing for a few seconds, then he walked up to Eiji. “Let me promise you something. In three months, you will be able to fly again.”

* * *

 

“Shorter, I totally can’t.”

“Shh, Eiji, just a little bit more.”

Eiji lets go of Shoter’s hold. He fell on the rubber mat, “No! Shorter! I can’t!”

Shorter sighed, “Eiji. We promised, remember? That we will try our best. You’re not alone--”

“I know! But what if… what if I can’t ever walk again? What if I can’t ever do anything every again? I can’t… I don’t… I don’t want to bother anyone anymore, Shorter.”

“Eiji. Do you want me to call Ash? He’ll still be in the convention for another month, but he’s told me to call me if you needed anything.”

Eiji shook his head, “Please don’t. I think… I think I would like to stop here today.”

Shorter patted Eiji’s head before turning, “Alright. Let me get you your wheelchair.”

Eiji looked at the mat. There’s no use. This is his third session but there’s nothing happening. It was like he never gotten treatment at all. Eiji is tired. Ibe drives him to and fro, even pushes him to the clinic. Then Sing and Shorter assists him with everything.

He’s been a burden for so many already. He can’t anymore.

* * *

 

So, he didn’t. He’s been skipping out for almost three weeks now. He’s ignored all of Sing and Shorter’s calls. He’s ignored Ibe’s home visits too. He’s refused to go out. Almost refused to eat. Eiji looked down on his hands. Was he already done for?

Then his sister yelled from downstairs, “Onii-san! Your friend is here! I let him go up to get you!”

“What--!” Surely, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open,” was the only thing Eiji can say, still looking outside. When the door opened, Eiji sighed. “Ibe-san, thank you for being really persistent, but I’m sorry. I really can’t--”

“And who can certify that you really can’t?”

Eiji whipped his head towards the door with wide eyes. It wasn’t Ibe, but it was Ash who stood at his door.

“Ash, I--”

“I had managed to wrap things up quickly so I got back earlier. Shorter told me you skipped your treatment for weeks. Eiji--”

“I know that! But I can’t do this anymore! I’ve been a burden to everyone! Everytime I had to do something, anything… I’d have to bother someone. I hate it!”

“I was going to apologize myself, for being gone.” Ash said.

“Apologize?”

“Yeah. I promised you three months, right? But I left and went back to New York for that damned Golzine’s conference--”

“Ash, I’m sorry for skipping.”

Ash nodded, “I know, Eiji. I already talked it out with your family and Ibe. I think we need to change things up for you. I’d like to try a different method of approach, is that okay with you?”

“But Ash, I still couldn’t--”

“How does living with me sound?”

* * *

 

Ash’s condo was too empty. It’s really obvious that only one person lives in it. And that he barely lives in it. He said living with him can help with having the treatments regularized. Maybe to monitor Eiji himself too. His habits and what he does whenever he’s not at the clinic getting sessions.

He still goes to the clinic, as Ash drives him there everyday and leaves with him too. Eiji felt like Ash is going overboard with helping him, but the blond will have none of it.

He was in the tub when it happened, after a week of living with Ash. His thumb toe moved. Eiji tried to do it again for good measure. It did.

“Ash…” said Eiji.

The blond, who was nearby strode for the bathroom. “Are you ready to go out of the--Eiji? Why are you crying?”

“It moved!”

Ash knelt by the tub. Eiji tried to move his toe again, and it did. It was much of a movement, but it was enough to give Eji hope.

* * *

 

It was the same metal bars. Eiji had his eyes closed. He knew this feeling. He had been here for so long. Hours and months and days.

“Eiji. One more,” Ash spoke. Comfort flooded in. .

Eiji, both hands on the railings, took a deep breath. Ash was steady in front of him, ready to catch him in case he falls.

Eiji looked down at his feet. He made his hips move. Slowly, he lifts his left foot.

When he placed it back again, he was no longer holding metal. He was a step closer. He was finally, finally, standing in front of Ash.

He had walked towards Ash.

He didn’t go anywhere far. But at that moment, he feels like he can walk around the whole world. Eiji felt the tears coming, and then Ash’s warm arms are around him. “You did it, Eiji.”

* * *

 

“Eiji Okumura. Japan.” The announcer said.

Ibe clapped Ash’s back, and sat beside him in their seats by the oblong. He started to munch on his popcorn, “Why do you look so nervous?”

“Ibe! No! It’s just… I’m just… He wanted this so much. He’s dreamed of this for so long.”

“That he did,” Ibe smiled as Eiji held the pole in his hand. “He gave me my career with it.”

Ash nodded, “And he gave me my life with it.”

It was time.

Eiji started to run, approaching. It was a split second, but then he had the pole against the ground, lifting himself up.

Eiji flew.

Then he was bouncing on the mattress. The crowd went wild. Th announcers started to comment about Okumura’s rapid recovery.

Ash felt hot tears slide down his cheek. His angel can fly again.


	14. Sheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is a new photographer, and this is how he found out how the carpet matches the drapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo hi!! cheya here!!
> 
> im tying to catch up for the delays aaaaaaa im gonna get busier the next few days with trying to feed myself afowmffmfad BUT ID LIKE TO STILL THANK EVERYONE WHO STILL STUCK WITH MY SORRY ASS IM LOVE ALL OF YOU

“Mr. Okumura?” A woman in almost nothing smiled at Eiji. She was wearing just a bra, and a very skimpy white shorts that exposes half of her ass cheeks. “My name’s Nadia. Let’s go this way. I’ll show you around.”

 

Eiji still followed her. He had said to Ibe that he wanted to try other kinds of photography as well, especially portraits. Eiji wanted to experience taking more shots of people more than his usual landscapes and nature. Then Ibe told his journalist friend Max about it, who told his wife Jessica. She was the one who roped Eiji into this photo shoot.

 

They took so much stairs downwards. Eiji’s eyes had to adjust as they got inside a rather dim office.

 

“Ah, did Jessica sent you?” A chubby middle-aged guy said.

 

Eiji nodded, “Yes, sir. I’m the photographer for today.”

 

“Good, good.” The main said, smiling. “Give him the lynx.”

 

Nadia looked at the man, “The lynx? Are you sure? He looks too innocent, sir. I don’t think he can handle--”

 

“Jessica gave him to us! Of course he’ll be able to deal with that feline.”

 

Eiji blinked. Why are they talking about a lynx? Felines? Jessica had smirked at him when she told him he would have a photo shoot for an adult line. Then why…?

 

“Fine,” Nadia said, then turned to Eiji. “You may go to the farthest room in the hallway. Your model will arrive shortly.”

 

Eiji nodded, and somehow managed to find the farthest room and entered. The middle of the room is just a huge bed with white unsuspecting sheets. Nothing more. But Eiji’s heart started to beat fast.

 

He’d be alone with his model. He’d have to communicate clearly and talk about what they both want with the shoot. There’d be no one to guide him or say something otherwise.

 

Eiji was adjusting the camera’s settings to the brightness of the room when the door opened. He had to swallow. The man was incredibly beautiful. He looks dangerous, eyes piercing right through Eiji.

 

He was wearing normal clothes. A white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. How can this be so bad? So, Eiji smiled at his model. “Hi, I’m Eiji, your photographer.”

 

“Ash Lynx, your model for the day.”

 

They just looked at each other for a few moments before Eiji eyed the bed, “Uhh… so....” He ended up laughing a bit, “This is my first time doing this kind of shoot so, if you can teach me the usual poses, usual concepts, usual messages you wanted to convey? Through the photos, I mean.”

 

Ash licked his lips, before letting out a grin of his own. “For this one, I’d like to go with the concept of ‘i’m yours forever’. Would that be fine?”

 

Eiji nodded, aligning his eyes with the camera’s viewfinder, adjusting more settings as Ash jumped into the bed. He started removing his shoes and socks.

 

“Uh…”

 

“I would like for you to come closer, please.” Ash smiled before removing his shirt.

 

Eiji’s mouth went completely dry. Ash looks so good, especially through the lenses. It was if he was made for the camera. Ash went to the middle of the bed, smiling at Eiji.

 

“Do what you must, Eiji.” Ash said.

 

Eiji took a deep breath. He couldn’t and he shouldn’t waste his limited time with this beauty. He moved. He crawled up the bed pointed the camera at Ash.

 

He started to take pictures, in different angles, different poses. He ended up telling Ash how he wanted the blonde to move. What kind of pose he wanted.

 

Ash had wanted to try out a few more poses as well, with one against the wall, with the camera angle suggesting that Ash is about to the kiss someone.

 

The photo shoot is nice. Eiji thinks Ash was enjoying a bit too. And it lasted for almost an hour. There was this one time that Eiji was too close. He couldn't help himself and commented how blonde Ash’s eyelashes are.

 

It was all beautiful. Eiji then brought down the camera to his lap. There was something about Ash that made Eiji want to know him more. So, he did.

 

“How long were you doing this, Ash?”

 

The blond shrugged, “Since when I was seven, I think? Had to make use of what mother nature has given me, I guess.”

 

Eiji looked at Ash, whose smile widened. “My brother was the one who raised me. He went to war then. He was killed on duty. Had to fend for myself. Luckily, people wanted to buy what I can sell. They still do, apparently.”

 

Ash chuckled at Eiji, “Aw, don’t feel bad for me. Had to survive. I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn’t taken that gamble.”

 

Eiji nodded. Ash is indeed, beautiful. Especially inside, and Eiji wanted to know even more. It’s sad that Eiji’s time with him was just today. Maybe Eiji can do something once the pictures are developed and ready.

 

He started to fix his things, when Ash laughed. It was nice to hear. Eiji looked at the blond on the bed, “Ash? Thank you for today. I’ll have the pictures--”

 

“If you stepped outside with just those they’ll laugh at you, you know.”

 

“Wh--what?”

 

Ash looked amused as he stood from the bed, and dropped his pants. No boxers, no briefs. Eiji blinked. He was seeing all of Ash, and all of him is really blonde.

 

“Eiji, don’t you know that I’m a nude model?”

 

“I--”

 

“Now, come back here. It’s time for the real work.”

 

“Ash--”

 

“Remember my theme, okay? I’m yours forever, Eiji.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since Eiji had the pictures developed. He’s sent it to the office, only for them to be returned to him a few days later. There was a comment about those weren’t the kind of shots that are needed for a crusty porn magazine. Eiji’s pictures were boring, they had said.

 

Jessica had patted him in the back, saying that Eiji’s talent lies elsewhere. Ibe and Max agreed too. But that’s maybe because they were obliged to nurse his utterly broken heart. Eiji knew what he took and how he took them was the treatment of Ash under the lenses.

 

The whole world needed to know the beautiful Ash Lynx. And not for sexual predators to feast at. How he was truly a work of art. How divine he is whenever Eiji looks at him.

Eiji wondered how Ash must’ve felt about it. He felt like he completely made a fool of himself. Taking pictures of Ash then have it all rejected. Eiji eyed the envelope on his kitchen counter. Maybe it’s a lost cause to feel bad about it.

 

But it’s such a beautiful portfolio. One of the pictorials he will forever treasure. So, Eiji got up from where he was pouting on his couch. He took the envelope and went inside his dark room.

 

Maybe he can keep it somewhere? Like a special place?

 

Eiji heard a key being slid in to his main door. He had given Ibe a key to his unit, just for purposes like Eiji being busy in his dark room and Ibe urgently needs to go to the bathroom.

 

He decided to keep it on top of the shelf he has inside the room. Eiji sighed, and opened the door, “Ibe-san, what are you--”

 

Sure, Ibe was there. Max is, too. Jessica wildly waves at him. But then there’s--

 

“Ash?”

 

Ash Lynx removed his sunglasses and smiled, “Hi, Eiji.”

 

“Wha--”

 

Max frowned, “Oh, gimme a break.” He turned to Ash, “I thought you already told him!”

 

“I didn’t have his number,” Ash said.

 

Jessica squealed, “What a cute surprise!”

 

Eiji looked at them, “What’s happening?”

 

“You see,” Jessica grinned. “Our little kitten here had quit his job at a certain place. He contacted me for you. I originally thought he was angry and was the reason why your shots got rejected, but it was the opposite.”

 

Jessica looked at her nails, “Your baby lynx here intercepted the mail and had sent them back to you without having anybody else seeing it. Even I didn’t. Then he wanted me to give him your address. So, he had to go through me, then Max, and then Ibe just so he can see you--”

 

“I can tell him all that myself, woman.” Ash spat. “I’m thankful for the help, but I’d like to speak with Eiji alone.”

 

“Oh. We can… talk in my room, then.” Eiji said, standing. Ash stood as well, but not before smiling. “You sure want to cut to the chase, huh? I think I like this Eiji.”

 

“What? Ash!”

 

A laugh.

 

Once Eiji had the door closed, he looked at Ash. “Why’d you quit? You said you had to do it to survive and--”

 

“I can’t do it anymore, Eiji. After seeing your pictures, I don’t want to do it anymore.”

 

Eiji’s gaze fell, “I don’t understand. If I had objectified you in those photos, then--”

 

“No!” Ash stepped closer to Eiji. “It was the complete opposite. I was objectified and sexualized in pictures for years and yet… when I saw your pictures, it changed. Everything changed. For the first time in my life, Eiji, I was able to see myself as something more.”

 

Eiji’s eyes widened as his heart leapt against his throat, “Ash…”

 

“You saw me as something more than what anyone has ever viewed me. Even more than as what I saw in myself. I never thought it was possible… I feel valued. Worthy.”

 

Eiji smiled up at Ash, “That’s because you are, Ash. No one can ever be as beautiful as you are inside.”

 

“I couldn’t let anyone see the pictures, Eiji. They’re… I felt like they should be for eyes that deserved to see me like that. I looked… treasured, cared for… loved. As if someone is gazing at me and wanted to keep me forever.”

 

“Someone really did. I remembered your theme very well, you know. I’m yours forever.”

 

Ash then dared to touch Eiji’s cheek, “I am, too, I think.” He smiled, “I did rush into this. Too fast, but I’d really like to try. Max said he’ll find a job for me. So, maybe you can adopt a stray cat?”

 

Eiji laughed, “As long as you come home.”


	15. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been friends for ten years, but this time, they want something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi its cheya!!
> 
> this one is super short cause i tried to write it with a different tone and different characterization, like what kind of ash will there be if he had grown up with griffin, with a great childhood and all?? i hoped i had expanded a bit more on this!! well, i tried!! hope yall still like this one owo

“Eiji!”

 

“How have you been, Griff?”

 

The older Callenreese smiled, “I’ve been fine. Business is going great!” He stepped aside and let Eiji in. The Japanese placed the basket of food on the nearby table.

 

“How’s college, young man?” Griff asked.

 

Eiji scratched the back of his head, “Pretty hectic. There’s so much deadlines to keep up with! I had to hand in my portfolio today, that’s why I got back in the neighborhood late.”

 

“That’s New York for you,” replied Griffin.

 

“Where’s Ash?”

 

“He’s out back. I think he expects you to come.”

 

Eiji nodded, “Thanks, Griff.”

 

“No problem, Eiji. You’re family.”

 

Eiji walked out to the Callenreese’s backyard. Eiji smiled as blond hair kept on being swept away by the breeze. Eiji walked until he was facing his back.

 

“You’re late.”

 

“Hey, Ash. I’m sorry. I know it’s your high school graduation today--”

 

Eiji blinked as Ash turned to him and took him in his embrace. Eiji’s surprise then melted into a smile, hugging Ash back.

 

“Congratulations, Ash.” Eiji murmured against Ash’s neck. The younger Callenreese then lifted him from the ground and swung him around.

 

They both laughed, getting dizzy. When Ash placed Eiji down again, the blond smiled. “Welcome back, Eiji.”

 

“Well, I haven’t been gone long. Plus, I’m really sorry about your graduation.”

 

Ash shook his head, “You’re here now, aren’t you?”

 

He tooked at the sky, and Eiji did too. “I missed how you can see the stars from here,” Eiji said.

 

“Of course you did! You can’t see any of them when you’re in New York.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t. There’s too much buildings and clouds and smoke.”

 

“But I’m going to be there, too.” Ash said. “I finally finished high school! I can go to college in NYC and live with you!”

 

Eiji chuckled, “Ash, we’ve been neighbors for ten years. Are you sure you still want to live with me? Aren’t you getting tired of having me around?”

 

Ash visibly pouted, “Did you, then, Eiji? Got tired of me around you? Were you better studying college  in New York because I wasn’t there?”

 

“What? No! Well, I gained new acquaintances. Met people who like doing photography as much I do. I met Ibe-san, who wanted to teach me all he knows. It’s nice, studying in New York. But… being here with you, Ash, nothing will be better.”

 

Ash looked at him.

 

“You’re my best friend, Ash. Ever since I moved here from Japan and met you and your brother, you’ve become my favorite person in the world.”

 

“Ten years, huh.” Ash said, smiling. “But I want to be with you more, Eiji.”

 

To emphasize his point, Ash grabbed both of Eiji’s hands. “I will do best in my entrance exams! I will pass the test and go to the same college as you!”

 

“But Ash, I’ll still graduate ahead of you.”

 

“I don’t care! As long as I can be with Eiji more!”

 

Eiji smiled at Ash fondly, “You really are a dummy.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“A hundred eighty IQ and still a dummy, yes.” Eiji grinned. “I heard you already got scholarships?”

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Some of them in New York?”

 

Ash nodded again.

 

“Then that’s good enough for me. We can work it out. We can find a bigger place to your liking. Is that fine for you, Ash?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re still looking at me like that. Talking to me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m so much younger then you!”

 

Eiji took one of his hands from Ash’s and patted the blonde’s cheek, “Well, that’s because you are really younger than me.”

 

“I’m not your little brother, Eiji.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“I’ve known you for almost all of my life, and I have encountered so many kinds of people, but I only like the Aslan who’s by your side.”

 

Eiji’s eyes softened as he gazed at his childhood friend, “I’m only me whenever I’m with you too, Ash.”

 

“I don’t like what we have right now, Eiji.” Ash suddenly said. “It’s… not enough for me anymore. I’ve been thinking about it a lot ever since you went to New York. I think I’m in love with you. You’ve been my beat friend of years but I wanted to--”

 

“I want that too, Ash.”

 

Eiji reached up and kissed Ash’s cheek, “I’ve been in love with you too, Ash.”


	16. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash was cursed to live forever, only alive when he's touched. Eiji wanted to break the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy its me!!
> 
> AGAIN IM REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND MOST ESPECIALLY THE COMMENTS IM LOVE YOU ALL OH MY GOSH
> 
> okay this one i got a little bit creative? i kind of started to put a few fantastical elements here and there to add to the spice!! and here lies my problem again of writing something that can totally be a really amazing multichapter on its own im cryy (if yall want to make them your own multichapters just tell me about it!!)
> 
> ALSO I HAVE MADE A TUMBLR HERE: cheyalinn.tumblr.com
> 
> pls do interact with me i feel lonely owo I LOVE YALL

“Max, is this really the place?” Ibe asked as they got out of the car.

 

Eiji closed the door, another of his hand is clutching his camera. He looked at the building. It’s old, and intricate patterns were carved on the stone walls. The doors are wooden, but the same patterns were carved on it. There were two figures of tigers on either side of it.

 

Max went ahead and pulled at the doorbell. It chimed, and it made Eiji feel like he was transported into another time back in history.

 

A few moments later, the door was opened by a short man, not younger than sixteen or seventeen. Max smiled at him, “I’m here for Lee Yut-Lung. My name’s--”

 

“Max Lobo, the journalist.” He looked at Ibe and Eiji, “This is all of your crew?”

 

“Ah, yes.”

 

He opened the door wide enough for them to enter. And Eiji’s hands itched to already take a picture. It was huge inside, like a museum. Lee Yut-Lung is one of the best sculptors in the world. Not only he makes his own sculptures and awarded for them, he is also a known collector of figures.

 

Max decided to make a documentary on his craft and his collections, and had Ibe and Eiji to film and take photos.

 

They followed the man into another room. More busts, old and new, littered the room. At the center of it, stood a long-haired man. He was carefully wiping a ceramic bust of someone Eiji totally has no idea who.

 

Max walked towards Yut-Lung and offered his hand for a shake. The Chinese man took it, “We finally meet, Max Lobo.”

 

“Grateful that we finally did,” replied Max. “We are deeply honored to be the only ones able to step foot in your… space.”

 

“I see. For now,” he said to Ibe and Eiji. “Feel free to go around and see what interests you. I can answer your questions, then we can go from there?” Yut-Lung then gestured to the boy who answered the door, “This is my assistant Sing, and you can also ask him about the place.”

 

He turned to Max, “We can formally discuss of your plans for this documentary in my study, if that’s fine with you?”

 

“Oh, of course!”

 

“Then, this way. Sing? Please bring us some tea.”

 

After a few moments, it was only Ibe and Eiji left downstairs. Eiji looked at his senior, “Ah, Ibe-san, I’m going to take a look around.”

 

“S--sure, Eiji.”

 

Eiji walked around the place. He couldn’t quite figure out how they were all arranged. Maybe by antiquity? By material? Eiji turned into a corner of more statues and figures. This side of the place seems so dark, even though it’s still the afternoon.

 

He looked, took pictures of ones he saw really beautiful. Then at the end of the hallway, there’s a door that was left ajar. Eiji took a peek inside, and there were just more sculptures.

 

So, he decided to go inside.

 

There were three statues inside. All of them life size. There were two angels and the most gorgeous figure of man Eiji has ever seen.

 

His body looked far from perfect, but what made him really beautiful is how humane he looked. As if he was really alive. What made Eiji gasp was when he looked at the sculpture’s eyes. Seems like a pair of jade stones were embedded in them.

 

The man looked somber, as if he was sad and lost. As if he didn’t know where to go and just… froze like that forever. It gave Eiji goosebumps. He was a beauty he refused to take a picture of. He doesn’t deserve to just be replicated by a mere camera.

 

Eiji shook his head, feeling foolish for feeling so much for a piece of carved stone. But he couldn’t help it. The statue looked so lonely he just had to... Eiji reached up a hand and cradled the statue’s face. It was cool to the touch, but it was so, so smooth.

 

Eiji wondered what it would feel like if he was warm.

 

“Eiji? Are you in there?” He heard Ibe call from far outside.

 

“Oh! Ibe-san, I’m right here!” With one last look at those somber jade eyes, Eiji left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay,” Ibe turned to Eiji. “Today we’re going to film an interview between Max and Yau-si. I’ll be filming it. And at the same time, you can find pieces from Yau-si’s collection of the Corsica invasion back in the fifteenth century.”

 

Eiji nodded, “But… uh, how do I know…?”

 

Sing pointed at the long hallway he head walked through a few days ago, “It’s mostly there. But be careful about touching anything. They may break.”

 

Clutching his camera, Eiji walked through the hallway once again. This time, he decided to take pictures of everything. Once he reached the door he went inside before, it was closed shut. Eiji frowned, he didn’t remember closing anything.

 

Maybe Sing or Yau-si closed it.

 

So, he turned the knob and opened the door. Only to find jade eyes and blond hair looking at him.

 

The statue is gone, but there’s a very naked man standing in front of Eiji.

 

“Uhh…”

 

“No, none of that!” The blonde naked man hissed, leaping at Eiji and placing a slim hand over his mouth. “If he sees I’m out he’ll kill you. So, please, promise me you won’t scream or anything.”

 

Eiji nodded, and the man released him. “B--but, you were--! You were the statue! And you’re not… a statue now…”

 

Eiji remembered how he would’ve wanted to feel his cheek if it was warm, and maybe somebody heard his wish?

 

“I was cursed to be like this, by my creator, Golzine. He used dark magic, all that things you see in your weird movies.”

 

“But if it was from the Corsica invasion, then you’re…”

 

“Hundreds of years old, yes.”

 

“How…?”

 

“I have been pased down from generation to generation until this Lee Yut-Lung got me from an auction. Some never find out the truth of my form. I’ve never been released for eighty years before they brought me here.”

 

“Truth… of your form?”

 

“Why, yes, my dear savior. Only virgins can set me free from stone. That small boy Sing set me free around… what’s the date today?”

 

“Uh…” Eiji looked at his phone and answered the blond man.

 

“Then that was around two years ago. Why you’re here, then? Are you the new pet?”

 

“No. I’m a photographer. A friend of mine is making a documentary with Yau-si about his collection. They asked me to take pictures around.”

 

“Very clever,” he replied, cupping his cheek. “Of course he’d want me alive. They couldn’t have my shots taken as a statue. People all over the world would want a cursed man turning from stone, am I correct?”

 

He is. People will want to get their hands on him.

 

“I won’t take your pictures then.”

 

The man regarded him with a smile, “What’s your name?”

 

“Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

 

“You can call me Ash,” he smiled. “I’m in your care for the next few days.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Ash was waving at Eiji the moment they arrived at Yau-si’s placed. He was all clothed and even munching on chips.

 

Yau-si looked at Eiji and the Japanese instantly knew that he must keep his mouth shut. So, he did.

 

“This is a friend of a… friend, Ash.” Yau-si said as he gestured to the blond. “He’ll be staying with us for the next two days. Needed a place before moving away again, right, Ash?”

 

“Yep!” Ash replied, a bit jovially, as he looked at Eiji.

 

Max and Ibe didn’t think much of it as they resumed filming. Sing was glaring at Eiji as they were sitting at the receiving room, “You just had to touch him with your virgin hands.”

 

“But that’s better than Ash being caught in camera,” replied Eiji.

 

“But still,” Sing said, standing up. “I’ll get some tea.”

 

Once Sing was out of earshot, Eiji turned to Ash. “Two days?”

 

“Yes, I remain human for three days, before turning back into stone. That’s pretty much the curse. Then seven moons must pass before anyone can turn me back to human again.”

 

Eiji nodded.

 

Ash smiled, “Why? Are you going to miss me?”

 

“Wha--! We’ve met yesterday!”

 

“I know…” Ash trailed off. “But I know it. You’re… something else, Eiji. When your hands touched me, I… I never felt any repulsion. I’ve been used and abused and all sorts of things when people turn me human. As if I was a toy. Yau-si used Sing to turn me human, only to ask me questions about the past I didn’t even want to relive.”

 

“Is there… any way… to free you from that?”

 

Ash blinked, “Technically, there is. But that’s as good as impossible.”

 

“Try me,” said Eiji.

 

Ash simply shook his head, “You wouldn’t like to hear it. Plus, who would make use of someone like me around? I don’t know the outside world anymore.”

 

“But you can always start anew!” Eiji said. “You know well about history. You can study and maybe teach it! You can do so many things, Ash. You don’t deserve to live like this. What about the next hundred years? Would you… would you be okay, after somebody touches you again?”

 

“Eiji…” Ash smiled. “What about staying with me until I go back to stone, then? Just for now. Just so I can remember something fondly. That I met someone like you, even just for days.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be just for now. I’d… like to help, Ash. If you would like me to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ash and Eiji talked for hours, until late into the night. Max and Yau-si decided that they stay the night in order to be able to finish filming the next day.

 

Ash had told Eiji everything he can from all the times he was touched and set free. Eiji had hugged him whenever he cried, and patted his head whenever he told the Japanese something he wanted to go back to. Like his friend Shorter and his brother Griffin.

 

Eiji told Ash everything the blond wanted to know about Japan. Eiji wanted to promise Ash so much, promise him he’d make him eat natto, bring him mountain climbing and wishing in temples.

 

But the dawn was fast approaching, and they were losing time.

 

“My real name is Aslan,” murmured Ash. “As I always ended up leaving, turning to stone, as the dawn comes.”

 

“Aslan,” repeated Eiji before yawning. “Really beautiful.”

 

“I’m sorry I kept you up, Eiji.”

 

Eiji shook his head, “No, of course I’d do this. You’re my… you’re my friend, Ash. And you’re going away, and I don’t know if I will ever see you again.”

 

Jade eyes wide, Ash stared at Eiji for a long time, as if memorizing his features. Then he broke out into a grin, “Come here then.”

 

Eiji scooted closer on where they were seated on the floor. Ash beckoned him even closer, so he did. Until the blonde dropped a light kiss on Eiji’s forehead. He gasped at the warm contact.

 

“Is that… okay?”

 

Eiji looked at Ash and then suddenly, they were only inches apart. The blonde continued to lean, waiting for any rejections. But none of it came.

 

Ash kissed Eiji, pressing their lips together.

 

Morning came swift. Sunlight entered the stained glass windows of Yau-si’s place, showering them with hues of green and blue and red.

 

Ash was smiling, caressing Eiji’s cheek.

 

“A--Ash! But you’re supposed to be--”

 

“You broke the curse, Eiji. For you’ve made me more than a doll.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yau-si charges ash and eiji the amount he had bought ash with years ago, with interest, as he whips his long ass hair around lmao haha and sing would tease eiji that he's gonna bring home a souvenir from yau-si's antique shop hahaha
> 
> (ash's curse is broken if ash kissed someone he really values, which he thought was impossible before, as how in the world can ash find someone he'll value within three days??? thank gods for eiji owo)


	17. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets in trouble due to the campus bully Arthur, and Eiji is the new infirmary nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyaaa!! its been a while but cheya's here!!
> 
> things have been a bit hectic, but huhu im really trying to get on top of things!! and i have been going through a huge writing slump the past days... i really feel im not writing anything good fewifjiodjiod yea i just feel shitty about that is all
> 
> but!! despite that, here's a short update for yall huhu im really gomen :(( hope yall still enjoy!!
> 
> p.s. high school student ash is so cute sdsifnnkdmd i want more of him!!

“You little shit,” Arthur spat blood on the pavement and wiped his lips with the sleeves of his uniform.

 

Ash touched his cheek, there was a cut as his fingers came back bloody. He scowled at the other teen, standing up from where he fell on the ground.

 

People were starting to gather around them quick. It’s just a matter of time until teachers discover what have they been up to behind campus.

 

Arthur attempted to punch again, but his right hook was getting too old by now. So Ash dodged it and kneed the other teen in his stomach. But his reflexes were quick enough to grab Ash by the collar and headbutted him.

 

They both groaned by the contact, pulling apart. But Arthur had another plan as he leaped at Ash. The green-eyed blonde went to the defense, trying to predict Arthur’s attack when the other students started to disperse.

 

Max Lobo, their journalism teacher, and Shunichi Ibe, the photography club adviser, stepped into the fray.

 

That’s how Arthur ended up being called to Principal Golzine’s office, and Ash on the way to the infirmary.

 

Groaning, he slid open the door and stretched. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he mumbled to no one in particular as he sat down on one of the beds.

 

“Oh, no. Can you please not stain the bed sheets? I just replaced them.” A man spoke, making Ash in a more sour mood.

 

“HAHH?” He turned around to see someone he’s never met before. Ash can easily mistake him for his junior, if not for the man wearing a nurse’s uniform.

 

He smiled at Ash, “I’m just kidding. Let me watch your uniform for you, though? It won’t do you good if you walk around the campus with bloodstains like that.”

 

“Uhh…”

 

“I’m Eiji Okumura. The new infirmary nurse. This is my first job, so please take good care of me…?”

 

“A--Ash.”

 

“Okay, Ash. Now, get that uniform off.”

 

Looking at Ash’s facial expression, Eiji smiled. “Please don’t go all pouty on me! I’ll just wash the stains out. Please, Ash?”

 

When Ash didn’t move, Eiji turned his back on him. “Alright, you can do it now. I’m not going to look.”

 

Ash sighed and took of the top of his uniform. They were bloodstains, too many. Griffin will surely throw a fit again about having to go wash them if he did go home like that.

 

“So, uh, nurse?” Ash cleared his throat. Eiji smiled as he turned around, taking the clothes from Ash. The dark haired nurse went to the infirmary’s bathroom. Ash can hear the sloshing of water and soap against cotton.

 

After a few minutes, Eiji went out with Ash’s uniform with all the bloodstains gone. He took some clothespin and a clothes hanger from the cabinet and clipped it. Eiji opened a window panel and hanged the uniform by it.

 

“There, now let’s clean those scrapes, okay, Ash?”

 

“You don’t have to,” replied Ash as Eiji took a bottle of antiseptics and cotton balls from the drawer. He sat beside Ash on the bed.

 

“Can I touch you?” Eiji asked, much to Ash’s replies. No one has ever asked for his consent, ever. When people wanted something from him, they just wanted to take it.

 

Eiji looked so genuine and honest that Ash nodded wordlessly.

 

Eiji then poured a bit of the substance onto the cotton ball. When he touched Ash’s scrapes with it, the blonde couldn’t help but flinch.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

“Of course it did!” Ash said, trying to look at his stinging arm. “You’re a nurse, can you be more gentle with me? I’m just a student, too.”

 

Eiji frowned for a second, then he had this evil glint in his eyes. He started to poke at Ash’s scrape, “Huh? What did you say?”

 

“Aw!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just an inexperienced nurse!”

 

But Eiji still patched him up. After his uniform got all dried up, with Ash trying not to rub the parts Eiji had poked, the dark haired man had sent him off with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing, coming by here again?” Eiji said as he taped band-aids on Ash. “I just patched you up last week!”

 

“Arthur’s a bully. I can’t let him bully the others,” Ash said.

 

“What a bunch of seventeen year olds. Such unsupervised children doing things they shouldn’t do,” Eiji shook his head.

 

“Hey, I’m not a kid!”

 

Eiji laughed, yet he still reached up and ruffled Ash’s hair. “That I know. What you did was brave, standing up for your classmates from him. But don’t be so reckless next time, okay?”

 

Ash looked at the nurse, trying not to blush. Is he normally like this? Warm and caring and everything nice?

 

“Why can’t I? I should be able to go all out on him,” Ash crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the window.

 

“Going all out might be really cool, but you should think about yourself too, Ash.” Eiji placed the last band-aid, across Ash’s nose.

 

Eiji smiled, “Take care of yourself better next time, okay? So that you wouldn’t have to come by here a lot.”

 

Eiji wouldn’t like this, but Ash almost had this urge to beat up Arthur more so he’ll be able to visit again.

 

Almost.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did he do this time?” Eiji asked as he gathered all of Ash’s blond hair in a ponytail.

 

“He tried to bully and beat up a junior. Name’s Sing. He was small and the fight is really unfair. I couldn’t stay back and watch. I just couldn’t.”

 

“They say they were trying to get Arthur’s parents to talk to the principal?” Eiji asked.

 

“That damned old geezer of a principal wouldn’t do anything, even if with that Arthur’s parents around. They just have to pay him and all of Arthur’s wrongdoings will be erased in an instant.”

 

After getting Ash’s blonde hair out of his face, Eiji started cleaning the hollow gash on his forehead.

 

“It’s really unfair. It falls upon me to do something,” Ash continued.

 

Eiji nodded, “Just get hurt less next time, please?”

 

“But then I won’t be able to come to the infirmary.”

 

When Eiji laughed, Ash wanted to relish the sound. “Well, Ash, you can come by here anytime, you know? It’s not as if it’s closed for people without injuries. Just don’t skip your classes just to loiter around.”

 

Ash rolled his eyes. Eiji looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eiji sighed as he saw Ash slide the infirmary door open.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me today,” the blond murmured without any energy as he dragged his feet to sit on one of the beds. He slipped his shoes off and laid down.

 

“I’ve been here for just a month, Ash, and I saw you every week. Is this even healthy?” Eiji said as he took an ice pack from the infirmary fridge. He walked over to Ash, who already has a raging black eye.

 

He pressed the cold pack against the injured eye, making Ash hiss loudly.

 

“I’ve never been in the infirmary a lot before,” Ash replied. “Though I fought with Arthur less now.”

 

“What?” Eiji asked, frowning. “How long have you tended to yourself all this time.”

 

“I don’t know really, maybe a year?”

 

“Ash…”

 

He smiled at Eiji’s direction, “Aw, don’t feel bad for me now.”

 

“No, I’m just worried! If you get injured next time and all of the other times, just go here!”

 

Ash raised an eyebrow, “But the infirmary is only open whenever the school’s open. What happens if I get a boo boo during breaks, hmm, Nurse Eiji?”

 

“Hold this!” Eiji said, letting go of the ice pack. He opened his desk drawer, took a pen and a paper. He scribbled something, then went over Ash. He placed the paper on Ash’s chest before holding the ice pack again.

 

“There! My number! Contact me if something happens! I can’t tolerate this, Ash. I don’t want you hurt and let you have a hard time nursing yourself. Not on my watch.”

 

Ash couldn’t say anything. He was just left staring at the dark haired nurse. He was touching his chest, keeping the piece of paper trapped there.

 

* * *

 

 

Eiji was humming a tune when the infirmary door slid open. The classes ended five minutes ago, so he wondered who might be injured at this time. Eiji saw a very familiar blonde by the door.

 

Eiji blinked, as he looked unscathed. It was the last day of classes for the year, and the blond still visited the infirmary?

 

“Ash, it’s the winter break. What are you doing around getting beat up again?”

 

“No, I… Arthur wasn’t causing much trouble. Blanca-sensei had found out about the bullying he’s doing and decided to keep an eye on him.”

 

“That’s good,” Eiji smiled. “What made you come by then?”

 

Ash looked away, cheeks pink. He raised a finger. There was a small paper cut on the pad. Eiji chuckled, “I see. You can sit down anywhere while I get you a band-aid.”

 

Eiji cleaned the paper cut and wrapped a band-aid around it, “There, all better.” Eiji stood up and started to clean up the place, “You can go now. You should enjoy your holidays, Ash. See you next year.”

 

When Ash didn’t move from where he was seated, Eiji stopped going around and faced the blonde. “Ash, are you alright?”

 

“Can I… Can I see you during the holidays?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“I mean! It’s just me and my older brother Griff, so… it’ll be nice if you can come for Christmas dinner. And! Maybe visit the temple on New Year’s.”

 

Eiji looked at Ash for a moment. The blonde high schooler was all red. He was a bit embarrassed, too. Eiji smiled, “Thank you so much for the offer, Ash.”

 

“If it’s too much, then it’s fine, you don’t--”

 

“I’d love to see you, too. You can always call me, you know.”

 

Ash looked at Eiji as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Eiji resumed fixing his things, “I’ll see you, Ash.”

 

Ash stood up. He walked over to Eiji with his eyes shut close, nose scrunched up. Before Eiji can react, Ash leaned in and kissed Eiji on the cheek.

 

He leaned away after a second, blushing madly. “I’m… looking forward to it, Eiji!” Ash was out of the room in a hurry.

 

Eiji touched the cheek Ash kissed, “Me, too.”

 


	18. Ragged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great pirate Ash Lynx wanted to take the most prized treasure of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo its me again, cheya, being so late huhu :(
> 
> this one, i am really tempted to make a multichapter!! im so sad it got reduced into a one shot fkdfdjfdj the potential in this prompt is so real i can feel it in my bones omggg :(

“The prized jewel of Japan,” Ash looked at his crew. “Is him?”

 

They all eyed a simple-dressed knocked-out man, tied to a chair. He had dark hair and plain features. He doesn’t look like a jewel, objectively speaking.

 

“But, captain, he is the crown prince!” Bones said. “And we have been getting information that he is the greatest treasure Japan possesses, the future of the country!’

 

Kong gestured to the man, “Plus, we can hold him hostage, captain. Make them trade gold and treasures for him.”

 

Ash gazed at the man, who looked like he was sleeping soundly. In all his years in being a pirate, he was out collecting the greatest, most prized treasures in all of the world. And so far, he has succeeded with the best crew a pirate could ever have. He was unstoppable.

 

Ash Lynx, the greatest pirate who’s ever lived.

 

But why is he carrying someone--even though he was a crown prince and all that--on his ship? Maybe they were right. Maybe he can trade him for his weight in gold.

 

“So, what shall we do with him, boss?” Alex asked.

 

“We’ll keep him hostage. We will trade him for all the riches Japan has. Keep an eye on him, especially when he wakes up.”

 

The crew gave Ash their affirmatives.

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain! He’s awake,” Alex said 

 

Ash turned to Alex, “Bring him to me.”

 

“But, captain, he can escape…”

 

“We’re in the middle of the ocean. If anything, there’s nowhere he can go far.”

 

Alex nodded and ran back down. After a few minutes, Bones and Kong appeared along with Alex. They were holding the Japanese prince between them. His hands are tied in front of him.

 

Ash smiled at him, “Welcome to Banana Fish, your highness.”

 

“You--! Let me go!”

 

Ash looked around to make his point, “I would, but where would you go?”

 

“Why’d you take me?”

 

“You’re Japan’s prized jewel. Maybe I’d like to see why?” Ash smiled again, trying to be really, genuinely friendly.

 

Which would be really be weird. Ash Lynx isn’t friendly to anyone. As a pirate, all he does is take and take and take. Sail the seas until he can take something again. But this one… he is at a loss on what to do with him.

The man looked away, “Sorry to disappoint, but I am no prized jewel.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been two weeks ever since their departure from Japan. Ash was walking to the cupboard to grab some food when he heard laughter.

 

“Oh, my gods! No! You totally didn’t!”

 

More laughter.

 

“Of course I did, bubble brain. I almost lost an eye, too! Wouldn’t that be cool! I’m going to be those stereotypical pirates wearing an eye patch! Then I just need to get me a parrot.”

 

And that cued more laughter.

 

Ash turned around the corner and saw his second-in-command, Shorter, laughing with the Japanese prince. They were like normal friends having a good conversation, if the fact that the prince is a hostage of the ship is ignored completely.

 

“Hey, Ash! I was just telling Eiji about what happened when we encountered Arthur the Barbarian!”

 

Ash looked at Eiji, blinking.

 

“Ash?”

 

The captain shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He then smiled at the Japanese prince, “It was just nice to know your name, Eiji.”

 

* * *

 

 

Another week passed, and there was no Japanese fleet that came after them. 

 

Shorter was at the bridge, and that left Ash and Eiji eating together, facing each other on the dining table. They were silent, with Eiji finishing his meal and Ash biting into his bread.

 

“So… uhm… Ash? H-how long have you been a pirate?”

 

“Since I was seven, I think.” He smiled at Eiji. Maybe being honest and open to someone would be okay? And once Eiji was claimed by his kingdom, there wouldn’t be any way for them to cross paths again. The Japanese can keep his secrets for him. 

 

“I was taken from my home. A fishing village far away, in the lands of the west. A pirate named Golzine had whipped me into shape, used me for whatever bidding he had. He owned one of the largest fleet ever existed. When I turned seventeen, I stole one of his smaller ships and ran away. I met my crew along my journey.”

 

“Was it fun, being a pirate?”

 

“It was a constant feeling of fleeing,” he grimaced. “It’s like running away forever. But sometimes, it feels like flying, being able to leave something, someplace, whenever you pleased.”

 

Eiji looked at him with something Ash can never process. It was the first time someone had looked at him like that. And well, he wanted to find out what that one look meant.

 

* * *

 

What happened after that was really new to Ash.

 

The days turned into a full month, and Eiji started talking to him more and more. He shared his life being a prince. Being decorated all his life.

 

“It wasn’t really good,” Eiji had said. “It was something I wanted to fly away from.”

 

At that moment, Ash stopped himself from asking that one question that lurked in his mind.

 

So, now, he was looking at the horizon as the sun started to go up. The wind was cold, but thankfully the seas are calm at this side of the world. Ash wondered if Eiji found the place lonely for him.

 

But as he heard the prince laugh and banter with his crew, Ash started to feel that it may be harder to part with him. 

 

Much less trade him for gold.

 

The realization hit him like a whirlwind. So, this is what they were saying when they hailed him the most prized jewel of all Japan.

 

Because Eiji is a pricess treasure Ash wanted to keep by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ash! Aaaash!”

 

Ash groaned and frowned his wake. He blinked and glared who dared wake him up. It was Eiji. The prince started Ash’s day with a bright smile, “Breakfast is ready!”

 

“B-breakfast?”

 

“Yeah! You were busy with discussing the navigation with Shorter yesterday. Bones and Kong had this wild idea to fish.”

 

“Fish? In deep sea waters?”

 

Eiji laughed heartily, “I know. Crazy, right? But what was crazier is we were able to get fish enough for the whole crew! It really was some sort of a miracle.”

 

Ash got up into a sitting position, clutching his head. He wanted to tell Eiji that he was that ‘sort of a miracle’ but decided against it. Instead he said, “Are you sure those are even edible?”

 

“Yep! They already ate and no one died.”

 

Ash let out a soft snort and shook his head, “Who’s left to eat?”

 

“Uh, just us.”

 

Ash nodded and stood up. He slung an arm over Eiji’s shoulder. He had developed that bad habit lately, to be awfully physically close to the Japanese prince. It was going to bite Ash’s ass in the end once the Japanese fleet comes after them and claims Eiji back. 

 

But maybe getting more out of their remaining time together is the best thing Ash can do in this situation.

 

They shared soft smiles as they sat by the table, side by side. They started to eat the meal in silence. Ash was still fighting his sleep, and Eiji looked like he can move so much.

 

“What woke you up so early?” Ash asked, breaking the silence.

 

Eiji shrugged, “I just woke up and realized it was just a little bit before dawn. It’s a good choice not to fall back asleep, too! That way I was able to cook for everyone.”

 

“Thank you for the meal, then, Eiji.” Ash smiled at the prince, who returned it wholeheartedly.

 

Maybe living the rest of his life reliving Eiji’s memories would be okay. Maybe Ash will be contented on them.

 

“Captain! Captain!”

 

Ash swallowed and stood up, meeting Shorter by the door. The purple-haired pirate looked so out of breath, “The Japanese fleet! They’ve caught up on Banana Fish.”

 

Ash turned to Eiji, who was wiping his mouth with a napkin. He stood up, determination in his eyes. “I want to talk to them.”

 

Ash nodded and turned to Shorter, “Let them catch up. Eiji wants to go to their ship.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

It’s been an hour ever since Eiji disappeared into one of the Japanese ships. Ash was facing back and forth. Everyone in his crew is poised to fight back if they decided to attack for kidnapping their crown prince.

 

Ash looked at the platform that connects the two ships together. Maybe it’s time to take it back, and just leave. Eiji belongs to his kingdom, after all. He’s the heir of a great country, and maybe it is for the best that he fulfill the duty he was born with. Just like how Ash will just have to fulfill the curse of being alone.

 

He was about to yell that they started to get going, to say their goodbyes to Eiji in their minds, when a voice yelled his name.

 

“Ash!”

 

The pirate looked at Eiji who was running on the deck of the Japanese ship. He quickly ran towards the platform and landed safely on Banana Fish. Japanese soldiers followed close behind.

 

Eiji grabbed both of Ash’s arms, “I’m going to stay with you, Ash. No matter what happens. Even if the world turns against you, I’m going to stay.

 

Ash smiled and nodded, “Then stay with me, Eiji.”

 

He started to bark orders to his crew as the Japanese soldiers approached them. They took back the platform, giving considerable distance between the ships.

 

Shorter said that he will now move Banana Fish, as Bones, Kong and Alex took care of everything else. The ship started to move forward, and the Japanese soldiers failed to jump over. Eiji watched the distance become larger and larger.

 

He turned to Ash, “Now, you’re stuck with me.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, your highness.”


	19. Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Ash learns how to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp!! double update??
> 
> well im really behind on days owo so im trying my best to catch up!! and this one's pretty short (but damn it was supposed to be a how to train your dragon au)
> 
> so pls enjoy!!
> 
> love lots, cheya

Ash can’t believe what he was seeing as he hid behind the bushes.

 

It was Eiji Okumura. He was the sweetest, most gentle person in the whole village. He wouldn’t dare hurt anyone, or anything at all.

 

Maybe that’s the reason why he was petting a dragon rather than killing it.

 

In a world where Vikings fight dragons on a daily basis, Ash should be running towards the beast and slicing its neck until it bleeds to death. But no, he was mesmerized at the scene in front of him.

 

Eiji Okumura petting a dragon, as he was smiling. The boy then brought out a cod, placing it in front of the reptile. The dragon smelled it before eating. It seems like the dragon itself is also friendly towards the sweet boy.

 

He couldn’t help it. His feet moved. He walked towards the unlikely pair.

 

Eiji gasped upon seeing him, “A--Ash! What are you--”

 

The dragon saw him as a threat. Of course it will, looking at the multiple weapons he carries around on a daily basis. The dragon started hissing and growling at him.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Eiji said to the dragon. “Ash is a friend, right, Ash?”

 

Ash couldn’t speak. He was staring at the eyes of the dragon. He fought and killed dragons hundreds of times, but he never saw one like this. Not this close, and not this long. Usually, bu this time, the dragon would have already perished.

 

The dragon eventually calmed down because of Eiji’s soothing sounds. Then, he turned to Ash. “You wouldn’t tell?”

 

“Of course, I’d tell. You’re breaking the law here. Dragons should be killed without hesitation. That’s what our lives is all about. We’re Vikings, and for generations we’ve been hunting and killing dragons. There’s no reason for that to change now.”

 

“Ash, he is harmless. Just look at him!” Eiji patted the dragon’s head, and it purred to the boy’s touch.

 

Of course the sweetest and the kindest boy in the village will be able to befriend a dragon. He just had to, and it seems like no one can stop him from doing so.

 

“Eiji,” Ash spoke. “I… I won’t tell. In one condition.”

 

Eiji blinked at him.

 

“Let the dragon go and go back to your usual self. Be inside and don’t face dragons on your own. Don’t get killed and all that.”

 

“I won’t leave him, Ash. He’s… he’s a friend.”

 

“Of course, for you he’s a friend.” He started to turn towards the village, “Once the chief finds out about this, Eiji…”

 

“Ash, wait!” Eiji grabbed his arm towards the dragon. He broke free and started running, heading back. But Eiji did something that amazed Ash more. He jumped into the back of the dragon, and the dragon flew.

 

The dragon went for Ash, taking him by his middle. The reptile plaed Ash on the top of the tallest tree. Eiji and the dragon hovered above him, “Ash. Please, let me show you something.”

 

“So, you want me to ride that dragon, huh.”

 

“Please.”

 

So Ash pulled himself higher, then jumped behind Eiji on the dragon. He was scaly, and his skin was more moist that he initially thought.

 

The dragon flapped its wings and soared above the clouds. The wind knocked the breath out of Ash, and he decided to wrap his arms around Eiji so he wouldn’t fall. After reaching a certain altitude, the dragon went steady.

 

That was when Ash fully opened his eyes.

 

It was beautiful. Everything else is so small. The world seemed to be nothing but small houses and little farms. Ash seemed to become bigger than anything. He sucked in air, relishing the way his world seems so miniscule compared to the world up above.

 

For years, he was trained to kill and do nothing but kill. Though he always wanted to know what flying feels like, he knew that he was tied to the ground with a weapon in his hands. But right now, he is flying. Really, truly flying.

 

When the dragon landed down, it took a few moments for Ash to process that they were already on the ground. Eiji dismounted, smiling at Ash and holding up a hand. Ash blinked for a few seconds before taking Eiji’s hand. He slid down the back of the dragon.

 

“How was it?”

 

“Completely against the law,” Ash murmured.

 

Eiji then shrugged, “Never pegged you for someone who really does follow the laws to the letter, you know?”

 

Ash felt his lips being tugged upwards, “That’s… true.”

 

“See? It wasn’t so bad, right?”

 

“No,” Ash replied, slowly. “It was alright.”

 

“Let’s go next time during sunrise?”

 

Ash’s brain went to a stop. There’s going to be a next time? Flying on a dragon? With the sweetest, most kind person he knows?

 

“Okay,” Ash let himself smile.


	20. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll stay with you, as long as we can feel the autumn breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello cheya here!! id like to thank everyone for the undying support dfijeofisfsif I LOVE YOU ALL (also, special thanks and love for those who greeted me 'happy birthday' dsjidjsidjas)
> 
> anyway, this one is special to me. in the philippines (idk if its also the same with other parts of the world, but i think so) we call huge lands owned by landlords that were usually passed from generation to generation, hacienda. these haciendas employ families to tend to the land, rendering field work for the landlord. in turn, they get to partially own a piece of the land. but there are cases that the families end up not owning anything despite the years of work rendered. when they speak out against it, they were maltreated and hurt. its an issue here that should be given attention to tbh
> 
> and i think its a good asheji prompt for reasons i really dont know dsidjsid it just feels so good to imagine.
> 
> so, here ya go!! i hope yall enjoy and pls do interact with me!! hihi

“Young master,” one of the house maids, Barbara, bowed to him. “Max Lobo is waiting for you at the parlor. Would you like to see him now?”

 

Ash closed the book he was reading, placed it on the table, and got up from the couch. Barbara bowed again and excused herself, scurrying away. Ash walked towards the parlor, and found Max reading the daily paper.

 

“Good morning, otou-san.”

 

Max chuckled at the nickname, “Good morning to you too, my son.”

 

Ash sat beside Max, crossing his legs. “What do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Journalist? Does my place interest you yet again?”

 

Max put down the newspaper. He smiled, “Remember the Japanese boy who lived in town for his internship three years ago?”

 

Ash blinked. How can he forget? That was… the most interesting summer he’s ever had in his life.

 

He hummed his response, trying to sound uninterested.

 

“He’s coming back next week. He worked around the world the past years, did you know that?”

 

No, he didn’t. He never expressed his want to contact him, nor acted upon it. For Ash, he was contented to keep the memories of him in his heart. Plus, he was about to be appointed as the head of the hacienda in a few years time.

 

After that, he’d have the power to go against his adoptive father. He still has to do a lot before that can even happen. He coulnd’t afford any knd distraction at that time. But hell, that sweet face and that sweet voice have always managed to enter Ash’s mind anyway, one way or another.

 

So, he deliberately avoided hearing about him, despite having the vague idea that he was getting famous and known around the globe. The Japanese photographer with an eye capable of seeing things with indescribable tenderness.

 

Ash could only hold a hope that someday, somehow, he’ll look at Ash with those eyes again.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shunichi was thinking of having to rent one of the rooms here for him and Eiji. They’ll be here for a month during the run of their gallery. Ibe was going to contact you, but I said I will come by anyway so I can pass the word. What do you say?”

 

Ash shook his head, smiling. “Tell Ibe that they’re more than welcome to stay without any fees. My maids will see to it that they’ll be taken care of. I will personally see that they will have a great time in the hacienda.”

 

“I’ll let Shunichi know.”

 

“Alright,” Ash looked at Max. “I know you’re here for another reason.”

 

“Yes,” Max said, expression turning grim. “Your adoptive father is coming back next week, as well. I’m planning to expose his involvement with GOOSE.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ash! Aaaash!”

 

Ash laughed as he turned to Eiji. He was trying so hard not to be pulled by his catch. He looked at the blond with slight panic in his expression. Ash laughed harder, “Just lift the rod upwards, and then rell it in! Yes, just like that.”

 

Eiji was half-yanking the fishing rod, biting his lip in concentration. When the fish got out of water, Eiji stumbled backward, and the fish slapped the Japanese man on his face.

 

Ash clutched his stomach as he laughed much, much harder. Eiji held the line near the mouth of the fish, removing it away from his face. He glared at Ash, “That actually hurt, you know.”

 

But Ash was still laughing, “You’re… HAHAHA. I’m really proud of you, though! Catching your first fish ever.”

 

This time, Eiji returned his smile, “Well… I really had a great teacher.”

 

“You really do flatter me, Mr. Okumura.”

 

“What can I do?” Eiji replied shrugging. “Just stating facts.”

 

He dumped the fish to the pail, along with the rest of Ash’s catch. “Now, I think we can turn back and cook them over fire, don’t you think? We can invite Ibe-san and Max along, too.”

 

But Ash couldn’t form a respond. He was looking at Eiji, and how the sunlight kisses his skin. It was wonderful, and the scenery kept tugging at Ash’s chest, even after the sun was long, long gone for that day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shunichi!” Max exclaimed, hugging the Japanese man.

 

Ibe returned the hug, patting Max on the back. “It’s really good to see you again, Max.”

 

They broke apart with more pats. Ibe turned to Ash and offered his hand for a shake, “It’s also been a while, young lad. How have you been?”

 

Ash took it and shook Ibe’s hand. He smiled as he pulled away, “Only three years, old man.”

 

“I’m not that old--” Ibe was cut off because of Ash’s laughter.

 

The blond then gestured to his maids, who quickly took the suitcases around Ibe. After they took the baggage inside the manor, Ibe noticed that Ash was looking around.

 

Ibe chuckled, “Ei-chan already went ahead inside, even before the two of you went out for a welcome. He said he wanted to visit Pumpkin and Buddy.”

 

When Ash just stood there for a moment, Max clapped him in the shoulder. “We’ll take it from here. Go to him, my boy.”

 

So, Ash did. He walked over to the stables, where he knew he’d find him. He can already hear faint laughter as he approached. He pushed the door open, and smiled at the scene in front of him.

 

“They sure missed you,” Ash said, gesturing to the stallions.

 

“Ash!” Eiji turned to him, “Well, I missed them, too. We were riding them day in and day out before.”

 

“I still have a few complains with how you named Pu--pumpkin,” Ash looked away. “It makes me think of those weird orange things, and I get really freaked out everytime I walk him around.”

 

“Well,” Eiji patted Buddy’s nose. “It was your idea! You said I could name your stallion, and you can name mine! Buddy was your pick, and…” Eiji grimaced. “Mine happened to be Pumpkin. He likes it, too, you know.”

 

“I can notice that, the way he only repond to such horrendous name.” Ash rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his lips. “So, want to give them a go? I haven’t walked Pumpkin around lately, too.”

 

Eiji brightened up, “Sure!”

 

After putting saddles on the horses, both Ash and Eiji mounted.

 

“Race you to the apple orchard!” Eiji yelled to Ash  hefore he whispered to Buddy. The horse raised both feet then ran away. Ash saw dust, but he laughed back, telling Pumpkin to run after the pair.

 

Ash was breathless when they were able to caught up in them. He watched Eiji pick apples from the tree and collect them on his shirt. He was  holding the hem up so not one apple can fall.

 

“Were you okay around here, Ash?” Eiji then suddenly asked. “I kept hearing from Max that you were… you were getting near with making sure Papa Dino wouldn’t be able to touch you again and the hacienda?”

 

“You can say that,” Ash replied. “He’s coming back tonight, but he’s staying at the other villa. There lands are already legally mine. I can’t have him hurting and abusing another member of the families here. They’ve been working to the bone, and they don’t deserve to suffer anymore than they had.”

 

“That’s really amazing of you, Ash.” Eiji said, grinning back at him.

 

“Not really, I was a failure. I should’ve done something sooner.”

 

“You know that’s not true. It was tough, gaining power and influence over him. But you were able to do it. See? You’re almost there.” Eiji then dropped an apple to the ground. “Oops,” he said, but he still looked at it mournfully.

 

Ash looked at the setting sun, “Wanna head back?”

 

“Sure!”

 

The way back was slow, with Eiji telling all of his stories from all of his travels. He has gained experience with taking photos for fashion week, to becoming an events photographer for weddings, to working with National Geographic in taking pictures of animal wildlife.

 

Ash watched Eiji tell his stories with a wide smile in his face. But the blond felt sadness creep in. Eiji seemed like he still wanted to travel more and take more pictures in all sorts of places, based on how he talked about it happily and animatedly.

Somewhere on the way back, they fell into comfortable silence. But Ash’s mind were full of things he wanted to let Eiji know, and things he wanted to do for Eiji. As the autumn breeze swayed the dark strands of Eiji’s hair, Ash was plagued with a question.

 

Would he stay, if Ash had asked him to?

 

Then, the stables suddenly came into view. Ash’s heart sank down further. It feels so fast, and Ash felt like he wasn’t able to favor enough of the time they had together. Well, he knows that Eiji will stay for a month, but still. Today is one less day of that.

 

Ash was the one who slipped off Pumpkin first, unbuckling the saddle from the horse and placing it together with all the saddles on a crate. He locked him in his pen, petting his nose. Eiji followed suit. 

 

Once Eiji was able to put his saddle back, Ash decided to speak. It’s now or never. If Eiji refuses to stay, then Ash better cherish the rest of the month they will spend with each other.

 

“Eiji?”

 

Before Eiji can turn around, Ash was already taking his wrist and half-pinning him against the wall.

 

“Eiji, I…”

 

“Ash?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Eiji raised an eyebrow, “Okay. What is it, Ash?”

 

“It’s been years ever since we last saw each other, last talked to each other. I couldn’t keep you in the loop because I didn’t want anyone to know that…” Ash swallowed his thundering heartbeats down, “...that you’re my weakness. But now… now that everything can really be okay… If I asked you, Eiji, to stay with me forever, would you?”

 

Eiji’s eyes widened, but he was silent.

 

Ash closed his eyes, not wanting to see Eiji’s face when he says the words of rejection he knew coming.

 

Then firm but soft lips touched his.

 

In his surprise, Ash opened his eyes. EIji’s were closed, and it took a moment for the blond to respond. When he did, he closed his eyes again. Their lips slid against each other, hot and wet. They moved flawlessly, as if they had done this together, with each other, a million times before.

 

Eiji’s arms wrapped around Ash’s neck, and in turn, Ash circled his arms around Eiji’s middle and pulled them closer.

 

Ash licked Eiji’s lips, silently asking for passage. Eiji immediately granted the request, opening his mouth slightly to accommodate Ash’s tongue. The dark haired man let out a hum as their tongues met and danced.

 

At that moment, Ash’s heart was calm yet burning and blazing with all the purest of wants he’s kept inside for years.

 

Eiji was the one who broke them apart, smiling. “I’ve been waiting, Ash, for you to ask that. I was ready to stay with you, forever, but I wanted you to be ready first.”

 

Ash leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, “Well, what would you do, then? I believe I’m ready now. Stay with me, Eiji?”

 

Eiji grinned, “Forever.”

  
  



	21. Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji summons his familiar. He wanted a lynx, what he got is a hypersensitive green-eyed blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy cheya here for another update!!
> 
> this one's been really tough. i wanted to include so much :(( fefmaodmaosd someone pls make a multichapter of this T_T

“I guess Little Sunshine Boy can’t do it,” smiled Lee Yut-Lung.

 

Eiji pursed his lips, and tried again. He started to cast the spell, adjusting his grip on his spell book. He felt the tendrils of it working. He envision a lynx in his mind, strong and beautiful.

 

Strong and beautiful.

 

Then, everything dropped. The spell faded away.

 

Yut-Lung chuckled, “Maybe they should recommend you going back to magic kindergarten?”

 

Eiji frowned. Being a mage really proved to be difficult for his part, especially with tough competition. He looked at Yut-Lung as he caressed the scales of his newly summoned familiar, a white snake. It is really fitting, for him.

 

Before they can graduate as fully fledged mages, they had to summon a familiar, bond with them, and go through a series of exams with them. All mages have familiars. And looks like Eiji will be the first one who couldn’t summon one. Everything else, Eiji can do if he tried hard enough. He was in advanced classes for years now. But somehow, getting a familiar came really hard.

 

Maybe he’s not meant to have one?

 

“Giving up?” Teased Yut-Lung.

 

“Yue!” Shorter called, walking over to them, his wolf trailing by his feet. “Don’t bully Eiji. He’s having a hard time already!”

 

“Can’t help it if he’s just an idiot,” shrugged Yut-Lung.

 

Shorter groaned before turning to Eiji, “Just ignore him.”

 

Eiji nodded, “Yeah, but that won’t even increase my chances on getting a familiar at this point.”

 

“Just let your feelings take over, and you will be able to summon the familiar you’re destined to be with. Well, I guess it’s something along those lines?”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Shorter.”

 

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

So, Eiji closed his eyes, concentrating. He’s had the spell memorized by now, so he gently spoke it as if he was talking to someone he deeply care for. He repeated the spell three times.

 

He felt the spell taking root, making him gasp out loud. Then, a headache shot up through his skull. A fierce, stabbing pain. But he held on to the spell until…. until it faded into nothing. He heard collective gasps around him.

 

He opened his eyes, and saw not a lynx in front of him, but a very naked blonde man.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had managed to clothe him properly--which heavily included Eiji and Shorter wrestling and restraining him on Eiji’s bed--they prepared normal human food for him.

 

Which he was wolfing down right about now.

 

Shorter sighed and sat on a chair, flipping it backwards and leaning on the backrest. They both looked at the man who placed down the bowl, burping loudly. He saw Shorter and Eiji looking at him, so he looked away from them.

 

Eiji then looked at Shorter, “What if he’s just a normal guy? What if I mistakenly took him from his family? What if someone’s looking for him and now that he’s here, I don’t know… Do we have to cast him back?”

 

Shorter shook his head, “No one’s ever casted a familiar back. The spell was designed for two souls, mage and familiar, to be together. I don’t think there’s a spell that can reverse that.”

 

Shorter then grimaced, “Plus, I don’t think someone had a human familiar either. So, maybe rules can be bent this time?”

 

Eiji sighed, “I’d have to talk to Headmaster Blanca, then. Maybe he can give us answers?”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is uncanny,” said Headmaster Blanca, approaching the man.

 

The blond man only frowned but didn’t move. Blanca looked at him from head to toe, humming. “He doesn’t look any different from us. But there’s something in his eyes that says something else.”

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you like this, Headmaster. But is there any way to send him back? I’m sure there’s someone looking for him.”

 

Blanca spared the man one last look, before patting Eiji on the shoulder. “While I can say I am proud for finally being able to summon a familiar, I’d have to look at this case a little further. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

With that, Blanca left the room, leaving Eiji alone with his apparently, human familiar.

 

“No,” the man rasped, startling Eiji.

 

“Wh--what?”

 

“No family,” the repeated, voice hoarse.

 

Eiji ran for the water botte on his table and handed it to the man, “It’s just water. Your voice sounds like it wasn’t been used for a long time.”

 

The man gingerly took it from Eiji and drank. Eiji smiled, “I’m Eiji. Y--your mage. It sounds so wrong, right? You’re a human being like me. I shouldn’t call you like that… a familiar, I mean.”

 

He only looked at Eiji for a moment before handing the bottle back.

 

Eiji scratched his cheek with a finger gently, “What about companion? Sounds better, right?”

 

“Never,” said the man. “Never had a… a companion, before.”

 

“I see. Do you have a name?”

 

The man frowned deeply, as if thinking. He looked at Eiji, “Aslan.”

 

That made Eiji smile wider. He’s making progress! “Okay, Aslan. It’s nice to meet you. Can I ask… what are you?”

 

Seeing how the question made him look like he was uncomfortable, Eiji panicked and backtracked. “Oh, no! You don’t have to answer right now! I’m just… I just wanted to know because…. humans couldn’t be summoned as familiars. Well, not that I know of. You’re the first, Aslan.”

 

“Not human,” he then said.

 

“Oh, but you do look like one and--”

 

“I was made,” Aslan replied. “Through spells and charms… and experimentation. Made to kill, Eiji. Nothing else.”

 

“Aslan--”

 

“I have killed so many. So, so many, Eiji. You wouldn’t want me as a famili--companion.”

 

Feeling bold, Eiji placed his hand on top of Aslan’s. “But I know that you can still be so much more than that. I should go far away. My creator… he may find me.”

 

“Oh,” Eiji felt his heart sank. Of course he wouldn’t want to stay. “Then, I want to beg you for a favor. Just stay with me for now… for a month? Until my mage-familiar exams are done, then, I’ll let you go far away.”

 

Aslan looked at him as if he couldn’t believe what Eiji was saying.

 

“In turn, I can protect you from him. I may not look like it, but… I’m actually the top mage… around here. I can help you, if there is any trouble. I promise, just for a while. It’s not forever.”

 

Aslan nodded, “Okay, Eiji.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn, your familiar can shoot fireballs now? They move from his fingers like bullets! Look at that!”

 

Eiji watched as Aslan repeated the exercise he had prepared. He was getting even faster, killing all the dummies that moved towards him.

 

He shook his head, “I even believe he can do something more amazing. He surprises me everyday, Shorter! I can’t believe it.”

 

“Dang, you’re going to do good during the exams tomorrow, for sure. You have been spending time with him for like… a month now? How’s that going?”

 

Eiji smiled. Aslan has been really open to him as the weeks flew by. He showed urges to attack other people when they are being hostile to Eiji, namely Yut-Lung, and he also refuses to talk to anyone else, but everything else was okay.

 

“He’s really amazing, Shorter. I couldn’t ask for someone better.”

 

“I guess no one can still beat you, top mage.” Shorter punched Eiji’s arm lightly. “I can already feel Yau-si’s frustration shot up until graduation.”

 

“Yeah,” was the only thing Eiji said. He watched Aslan move around, facing all of his opponents with strength and grace. He was strong and beautiful.

 

And Eiji has to let him go.

 

* * *

 

The examinations wrapped up, with Eiji and Aslan on top of the rankings.

 

The results cemented the fact that Eiji will graduate with the highest honors, much to Yut-Lung’s annoyance. Shorter said that they should celebrate, but Eiji had declined the offer, saying that he needs to do something important first.

 

Clutching the piece of paper in his hand, Headmaster Blanca had found him some sort of a solution to the aching problem he was having. A way to end it all, and to set Aslan free once and for all.

 

So, he opened the door to his room, only to find Aslan on the other side of the door. As if he was waiting for Eiji to come back.

 

“Hey,” greeted Aslan, immediately wrapping Eiji in his embrace. He started to be physical with Eiji around the second week. Eiji decided that it must be his way of expressing gratitude. But he never did anything else apart from hugging and touching.

 

Now, though, Eiji started to think that it might change as Aslan started to play with the hem of Eiji’s tunic. He couldn’t have this, really, that Eiji knows. He’s here to give Aslan his freedom back. He felt incredibly selfish, keeping Aslan beside him like a pet and using him to ace all of his exams and tests.

 

“Eiji… Can I do it with you?” Aslan said, trying to initiate friction between their bodies. “I’d like to thank you… for everything you’ve done for me. You took care of me and protect me.”

 

Eiji smiled and shook his head.

 

Ash cupped his cheek, trying to make Eiji face him. But Eiji decided to close his eyes, murmuring the spell under his breath. It was the only spell that can set Aslan free. He could do it. Once the spell has been cast, Eiji must do something, just that one thing.

 

So, Eiji leaned up, standing on his toes. Just a peck, a simple kiss, then he’ll be completely free from Eiji.

 

As Eiji felt Ash’s breath mix with his own, a hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him. Eiji opened his eyes, only to look at Aslan’s sad ones. The blond broke away from Eiji, “You were… murmuring a spell just now. You want to sever it?”

 

Eiji felt the spell dissipate. He sighed, “I need to let you go. Keeping you here with me… it’s wrong. I have been really selfish with you. Using you for my exams, and to keep myself on top of the graduating class… I took advantage of you being strong. I’m sorry, Aslan, but I wish to set you free.”

 

Aslan’s eyes widened, “You… want me to be free?”

 

Eiji nodded, feeling the tears come to his eyes. “That’s all I want in the world.”

 

Then Eiji found himself between the blond’s arms. Lips against his forehead. “What if I want to stay with you forever? Would you deny me that, my mage?”

 

“Aslan…”

 

“I belong here with you, Eiji. There was no doubt about it. Whenever I’m around you, I… I’m more than what I was made for. More than what I was made to be. You gave me a reason to see myself as more than that, to see myself as a human being.”

 

Aslan leaned down and brushed their noses together, “The spell is gone, right?”

 

When Eiji nodded, he pressed their lips together. It was that moment when Eiji realized how magical their existence, together, feels.

  
  
  



	22. Unruly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash meets the Okumuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi cheya's back, i think
> 
> this one was really really sweet!! i really loved writing it pls djdkdfjfjdisjdfsi this was what we were robbed of im terribly sad
> 
> pls enjoy!!

The moment Eiji caught sight of a mop of blonde hair, he can swear his heart had skipped a beat.

 

He waited an hour at most at the arrivals. He just… couldn’t wait. It’s been a year ever since he got back to Japan. Ash had decided to go, too, but it wasn’t that easy. He had to tie up all the things he wanted to leave behind. He couldn’t bear to leave New York with loose ends.

 

Ash Lynx needed to disappear without any traces, together with the remains of the dirty money Golzine was trying to keep. So, technically, Ash is currently a billionaire coming to Japan.

 

But he had to sort it out legally, too, in order to get past immigration. With the help of Charlie and Jenkins, it was finally made possible after so many months of fake documents and hacking.

 

Ash expressed that he wanted a Japanese name, most specifically Eiji’s last name. The Japanese man had laughed at it, saying that Ash needs to marry him for that.

 

The American wanted to propose on the spot, through one of their video calls.

 

After all the months of fixing and cleaning up all the mess that needed to be cleaned, Ash was able to close that chapter in his life, at long last.

 

Tears threaten to spill from Eiji’s eyes as Ash approached him. With a shuddering breath, Eiji launched himself against Ash, wrapping his arms and legs around the blonde. Ash, with his ever quick responses, had let go of his suitcase to support Eiji’s weight.

 

“Umf--!” Ash stumbled a bit because of the impact. “You got lighter. Have you been eating?” Ash asked, tone full of worry.

 

Eiji nuzzled Ash’s shoulder, “Nah, I went back to practicing. Ibe-san said I should try going back, even though he may lose an assistant.”

 

Ash pressed a kiss on Eiji’s temple as he put him down, “I missed you, bubble brain.”

 

Eiji laughed as he pecked Ash’s lips, “And I missed you too, you nasty American.”   
  


After staring at each other for moments they couldn’t associate with lengths of time anymore, Ash took hold of his suitcase and they started to walk towards the exit.

 

“Ibe-san’s waiting for us. He’ll drive us to Izumo,” Eiji explained as they walked to a vintage car. Ibe pulled down the window, “Come in!”

 

After putting Ash’s things in the trunk, they got in the backseat. Ibe smiled at Ash, “Welcome to Japan, Ash.”

 

Ash laughed, “It’s Aslan Jade Glenreed for now.”

 

“They really succeeded in getting you out, huh.” Ibe started the car and hit the road.

 

“They did.”

 

“What are your plans now?”

 

“It was too premature to say before I landed here, but I guess I want to see Izumo for now.” Ash looked at Eiji, “I want to see where Eiji grew up.”

 

“Meeting the family, too?”

 

“You can say that.” When Ash said that, Eiji felt the nervousness in his voice. Eiji took Ash’s hand, “They’re excited to meet you. It’s going to be fine.”

 

Ash looked at him as if he wanted to believe him, but the nerves has gotten the best of him.

 

After Ibe’s questions about Max and Jessica’s wellbeing and other things such as the welfare of Ash’s gang, they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

Ash had fallen asleep soon enough, all the way until Eiji’s family home. He must’ve been tired and jetlagged from the long flight, Eiji thought as he smiled Ash’s slept against his shoulder. His breath against Eiji’s neck comforted him with its familiarity.

 

Ibe turned the engine off. He went out the car to get Ash’s suitcase from the truck. Eiji kissed Ash’s head and shook him awake, “Ash, we’re here.” But Ash just groaned, wrapping his arms around Eiji. The Japanese man couldn’t help but smile, “Hey, Ash, wake up. We’re at my house.”

 

Ash blinked awake, frowning. Then he suddenly looked around, “Where are we?”

 

“Izumo,” Eiji chukled. He pointed to the house they were parked in front of, “This is my house.”

 

Ash visibly gulped, his nerves returning. Eiji opened the door of the car, pulling Ash out with him. The American reluctantly let himself pulled out.

 

Then, a loud screeching can be heard from the second floor of the house. Eiji laughed nervously. The front door opened with loud Japanese, “Onii-chan!” Eiji’s little sister went over to them.

 

“Tadaima,” Eiji grumbled.

 

“Okaeri!” Then she turned to Ash, smiling bashfully. “Okaerinasai, Ash-kun!”

 

Ash grinned, “Hi. Anata no namae wa?”

 

She giggled, “Okumura Asuka. Thank you for trying Japanese.”

 

“Ypu’re very good in English.”

 

“Of course! I’m in middle school now!”

 

Ash looked at Eiji, “She looks like you. It’s very cute.”

 

“Let’s go inside,” she said in heavily-accented English. “Otousan and Okaasan are waiting.” Then, she noticed Ibe, “Ibe-san! Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“Ah, well, I still have to go check on Akira, so…”

 

“Oh!” Eiji smiled, “That’s alright. We’ll see you next time?”

 

“Of course, Ei-chan.” He smiled at Ash, “Enjoy your stay, Jade. I hope you find Izumo pretty charming.”

 

“I already do. Thank you.”

 

With that, Ibe waved his goodbyes. They waited for him to drive away before walking into the house. Eiji watched Ash as he looked around.

 

“It’s nothing much,” said Eiji.

 

Ash shook his head, “I like it.”

 

After putting Ash’s luggage on the living room, Eiji greeted his parents. Eiji’s dad gave Ash a warm smile, “Okumura Hiroji.” He offered his hand for a shake.

 

Ash returned the smile and shook his hand, “Aslan Jade Glenreed, but please, just call me Ash.”

 

“Ash. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Hiroji said, his English fluent.

 

“Ohhh!” Eiji’s mother appeared from the kitchen. She removed the kitchen mittens from her hands. She surprised Ash by giving him a hug, “Okaeri.”

 

“Tadaima, Okumura-san.” Ash tried his Japanese yet again, making her giggle.

 

“It’s Hisako, for you, Ash.”

 

Ash nodded, “Hisako...san.”

 

She laughed, “Then, let’s eat! I just finished cooking. Hope you like it, Ash.” Her English seems good, but still heavily-accented.

 

The Okumura family sat around the dining table, with Ash only taking a seat after Eiji did. They started getting food, with Eiji filling Ash’s plate with so many things he’s never seen before. Ash looked at every dish, mildly surprised that food can look like that and served like that.

 

He stared to eat, and the food was surprisingly good. Of course, his palace wasn’t used to their flavors, but it wasn’t bad at all.

 

Ash smiled and thought, ‘I could really get used to this.’ Beside him, Eiji was moaning around his natto.

 

“Ash-kun,” Asuka pointed to Ash using her chopsticks. “Is your hair real? Are your eyes really green?”

 

Ash chuckled, “Yes, it’s really blonde. My eyes are really green, too. I was born with them.”

 

“That’s… really cool. Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Yes, I had an onii-chan. He was very brave. He fought in a war.”

 

“Ohhh, is he doing okay, then?”

 

Ash only nodded, “Yes. He’s in a much better place now.”

 

Smiling, she went back to eating her sushi.

 

“So, Ash, what do you think of Japan as of now?” Hiroji asked.

 

“Japan has been very kind to me so far, Hiroji-san.” Ash replied.

 

“That’s good.” He wiped his mouth with a towel. “I suppose I don’t have to beat around the bush and be indirect about this. I have no intention of judging you for the kind of live you have led before coming here. You’re here with us now because you wanted to live differently, right?”

 

Ash nodded, “Yes. sir.”

 

“But what I am concerned with is how you involved my son in those affairs of yours. But, I have come to understand your reasons behind such decisions, though they may have put my son’s life in danger.”

 

Eiji looked like he was about to say something, but Hiroji held up a hand. He smiled at Ash, “I’d like to thank you, Ash, for giving so much to my son. For all of his life, he was dedicated to being an athlete. Then, it was taken away from him. He… started to live for nothing. When he came home from New York, he went home to us wiser and kinder. He looks at life with more meaning. I don’t know what kind of world you’ve brought him to, but nonetheless, he learned so much.”

 

“Yes, our Eiji changed so much.” Hisako said. “His time in New York helped him know the life he wants to live. We wanted to thank you for being there with him. You took care of my son very well, Ash. As his mother, I’m grateful.”

 

No longer in the capacity of holding back, tears started to fall from Ash’s eyes. He said nothing, couldn’t say anything. Eiji reached up a hand and started wiping at the tears.

 

“Please continue taking care of him for the rest of his life,” smiled Hisako.

 

“You came here with the intention of spending your life with him,” said Hiroji. “That must’ve taken great courage, to leave your life for my son. And I maybe assuming things or maybe jumping in on your plans, but I want to give my blessing. If you want to be an Okumura, Ash, then welcome to the family.”

 

Asuka grinned as she placed her glass on the table, “I’ll have to brag to my friends that I have a very handsome blonde American onii-chan! I’ll be very famous. I bet everybody’s going to be jealous.”

 

Eiji looked at his sister, “Asuka!”

 

Ash laughed through his tears, “I’ll pick you up from school so they’ll have proof.”

 

Asuka stuck her tongue out to Eiji.

 

“Eiji,” said his father. “You take care of Ash, too. The both of you are more than welcome to stay in my house, but if you’d want to live together on your own, then that would be fine with us.”

 

“Aww,” said Hisako. “Just don’t forget to visit sometimes!”

 

“We will,” said Ash with a smile.

 

Dinner ended, and Hiroji volunteered to clean up. Hisako took spare blankets and handed it to Ash with a grin, “Oyasumi.”

 

“Oyasumi, Hisako-san.” Ash replied.

 

“I’m excited for you to call me okaasan. But you take your own time, okay? You can call me once you’re comfortable with it.”

 

Ash blushed, bowed his thanks and followed Eiji up the stairs as he brought Ash’s luggage to the second floor. Eiji jumped into the bed with a sigh, “I’m sorry, Ash. They were too much on you, making you cry like that! Otousan practically made plans for us already!”

 

“I think they were lovely,” Ash replied. “But I can’t believe they we’re able to see right through us that fast.”

 

“Me, too. But we can’t escape this now. The bathroom’s there,” Eiji gestured to the other door. “You can clean up first.”

 

Ash nodded and took clothes and towels from his luggage, stepping into the bathroom. When he heard the water running, Eiji looked at the ceiling, trying hard to not let his heart burst with happiness. Ash is here with him. They’re about to start their lives together.

 

Eiji closed his eyes, breathing until his heart calms down.

 

“Eiji? You can clean up now,” Ash said in a gentle voice. Eiji opened his eyes and saw Ash in a simple white sleeveless shirt and pajamas.

 

Eiji stood up from the bed, took some fresh clothes from his closet, and hopped in for a quick shower. Afterwards, Eiji found Ash on the bed, fiddling on his phone.

 

“The guys said they already miss you,” Ash chuckled as Eiji crawled into the bed beside Ash. Eiji peered into Ash’s phone screen and saw a picture sent to Ash’s messenger. It was a groupie, taken by Bones, of the gang. They were smiling, as if they don’t live in a world of violence.

 

“Aww,” Eiji smiled, leaning his head on Ash’s shoulder. “I miss them, too.”

 

Ash’s other arm went around Eiji’s shoulders, pulling him close. He turned off his phone and placed it on the bedside table.

 

He pressed a kiss on Eiji’s cheek, “I’m really glad. With all that has happened in my life, I never could have imagined I will end up in a childhood room of a lovely household in Japan. You changed my life in all of the ways, Eiji.”

 

“You changed mine, too.”

 

“My life was unruly and I didn’t think I’d live past seventeen. But now, I’m… going to get old. With you.”

 

“Will that be okay with you, Ash?”

 

The American had closed his eyes. He turned to Eiji and wrapped his arms around him, his head against Eiji’s chest. He cuddled closer, “I’d never ask for anything else.”

 

Eiji closed his eyes, too. “This is the start of our forever, you know.”

 

Ash smiled his response, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they deserved to be.


	23. Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji cut himself on broken glass, and Ash... well, went on being Ash who loves his husband a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi cheya here!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY FLUFFY ENDEAVORS FJEJFEJFDL ASHEIJI DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD

Ash was reading the news on his cellphone when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Sounds like glass shattering. He immediately called out to his husband, “Eiji? What happened?”

“Ah! I just... dropped a glass.” A few seconds passed then Ash heard Eiji hiss in pain. He left his phone on the sofa and paced towards the kitchen. There, he found his precious other half, with bleeding fingers.

It was as if alarm bells rang in his head. He knelt down beside Eiji, grabbed him by his waist and hoisted him up. He half carried him to the living room. He made Eiji sit on the sofa.

“Ash? I’m really alright, I just have to wash the blood—”

“No. Don’t move.”

Ash went to their bathroom in order to get their first aid kit. He quickly went back to the living room, sitting beside Eiji.

“Come on, Eiji, give me.”

Wordlessly, Eiji gave his bleeding hand to his husband. Who clicked his tongue, “What happened?”

“I was washing it, then I think I had put too much soap. It just slipped from my fingers. You really don’t have to worry about it.”

“But you’re hurt. You’re bleeding, Eiji! You know better than anyone that I can never stand that.”

He opened the box and took some cotton balls. He poured a bit of antiseptics and cleaned Eiji’s wounds from the sharp pieces of glass. “Please be careful next time, love, okay? I hate seeing you bleed. Especially after—”

Eiji used his uninjured hand and caressed Ash’s face, “That’s all over now, Ash. It’s okay. I can live through some glass cuts. You know me, I managed to pull through from something worse, you know?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Eiji nodded, “But seriously, Ash, no need to fuss over.”

After Ash had applied the antiseptics. He sprayed some alcohol, making Eiji flinch. He dabbed cotton to even it out.

Ash then took a pair of band-aids, wrapping it around Eiji’s injured fingers. He gently tugged at Eiji’s hand and kissed the fingers, “I hate that you got hurt.”

Eiji laughed, “But it was just that!”

Ash pouted, “Still.” He was totally serious.

“Please, Ash, it’s really okay. See? You’ve made it all better. Thank you, my dear loving husband.”

Eiji leaned forward and gave Ash a kiss on his lips. Ash smiled into the kiss, pulling his husband closer. “I’d really like to take care of you forever, Eiji. No matter what it takes. I’ll heal you and make it all okay for you. I promise.”

“I know, Ash. And the same goes for me, too. I hate to see you get hurt, especially if it was because of me.”

“I see. We have to protect each other then.”

Eiji nodded and kissed Ash’s forehead, “Forever.”


	24. Placid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As thoughts plagued them both, Ash has to let it all wash over them, until calmness sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii double update today!! pls enjoy owo
> 
> also!! this is ash's pov of day five: clammy <3

Cold breeze hit Ash’s cheek as he stepped up the deck. He heard Eiji chuckling against the wind. It made him smile, but it wasn’t that happy as he had wished to.

 

Eiji’s mind was somewhere else ever since Ash had bought the yacht for the two of them. He’d been staring out more than usual, and Ash knew. He knew what kind of thoughts that plagued his head.

 

Because those thoughts plague him too.

 

Usually, Ash will berate and scold Eiji for thinking so much and putting unnecessary burden upon himself. But right now, maybe that might be not what he needs. So he walked towards Eiji, trying his best to be in a state where he can try cheering him up.

 

“What are you chuckling for, hmm?”

 

Eiji shook his head, but he smiled. “Nothing you’d be happy about.”

 

“Thought so. You suddenly disappeared. Knew you’d come out here.” 

 

Eiji took a deep breath. Ash clutched at the railings, mirroring Eiji. “It was just like then, years ago. You know, the calmness of everything in that moment had frightened me. It was as if the universe gave me this little piece of heaven. As if it was giving me a moment to treasure before an earthquake takes everything away.”

 

“Did it?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did that earthquake take everything away?”

 

“Almost did. It took away what needed to be taken. I’m glad it didn’t take my everlasting radiance.”

 

“Radiance? That’s new.”

 

Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji, sheltering him with all the love he can give. He dropped his nose against his neck, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. He wanted to breathe in Eiji. As if he was going away. But Ash know that he will never. The kissed at Eiji’s skin.

 

“I missed you,” Ash whispered. He doesn’t think that he can ever get enough of him. Not even forever can make up for it.

 

Eiji smiled and buried his hands into soft golden locks, “It was just an hour.”

 

Ash pouted, tightening his old. “Almost two.”

 

“Alright, almost two. But really, it wasn’t that long.”

 

Ash sighed, “Eiji. I didn’t buy this yacht just so you can stay out here. You’re supposed to be by my side.”

 

“Then why’d you buy a big yacht then? You could’ve just bought a wooden canoe. We’ll just fit right in. You can have me all by yourself then. But you’ll be the one to peddle, of course.”

 

Ash continued to pout. Eiji let out a short laugh. He pressed into Eiji a little bit more until how he was allowed. Unspoken thoughts embraced them in distant sadness. 

 

“Kind of figured out what you’ve been thinking out here. Eiji, our wounds may not heal forever, but we should let them go. We celebrate their memories and the life they lived for us--” He reached up a hand and rubbed the middle of Eiji’s chest. “--but the pain right here, we should set it free.”

 

Eiji nodded and leaned against a strong, firm chest.

 

“It’s time,” Ash whispered against Eiji’s ear before kissing the lobe. “Allow us to let go, love.”

 

Eiji turned around within the embrace, closing the gap by standing on the tips of his toes. Smiling as he pecked rose-colored lips, Eiji cupped his cheeks.

 

“I love you so much, Ash.”

 

“As I do you, Eiji, just as much. If not more, you know.”

 

All the tides went calm, as if going back to where it came from. Ash closed his eyes, letting everything go placid, steady, loving.


	25. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash couldn't help himself as he swam up to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii im back!! things have been really hectic lately, so gomen for that!! but hey, an update!!
> 
> pleas enjoy~
> 
> cheya

“Ash, you know you can’t! Papa Dino’s going to find out.” Sing hissed, grabbing his arm. But Ash has more power in his tail, propelling himself--and his wrist--away from the other merman.

 

“That’s why we won’t let him find out, Sing.” Shorter said, crossing his arms on his chest. 

 

Sing frowned at th both of them, “But, the rules! We weren’t supposed to go up shore.”

 

“Rules are meant to be broken, kid.” Shorter replied. He turned to Ash, “Go ahead. We’ll cover for you.”

 

Ash smiled his thanks before taking off, his tail pushing him up, up and up.

 

Cold air hit his face as he floated above the water, his blond hair sticking on his face. He pushed them back in order to see.

 

Ash eyes widened as he saw a boat passing by him. It wasn’t a big ship that Ash was used to, the one that held so many people. This one seemed to have a capacity of twenty people at most. It was moving so slow that Ash was able to climb up until he can see what was happening on the deck. 

 

He blinked as he saw a furry animal running around on four legs, barking.

 

“Buddy, come here!” Someone spoke, Ash tried to take a peek on the owner of the voice. Then Ash saw him, grinning from eat to ear. His hair and his eyes are dark, and his face is cute, kind, and gentle. Almost angelic.

 

He crouched down to the level of the animal, and started rubbing at the back of its perked up ears. Then the animal started sniffing, walking towards where Ash was peeking.

 

“What is it boy? Buddy?” The man asked his pet, walking where the animal was. The man was stepping near Ash that he quickly swam into the water.

 

When he was at a considerable distance, Ash broke out of the water again. He watched the man petting his dog, smiling. That smile was able to warm Ash’s chest. He never saw something like that. He had the sudden urge to protect it or something.

 

Ash shook his head. He was human. He has a pair of legs. And Ash is… well, Ash doesn’t. And he lives far, far below the surface. Far from the world of humans.

 

He looked up. The sky is getting all grey and dark. Lightnigh started to strike, and the thunder rumbling after it. He sighed, he should go back before the tide can rise up and create larger waves that can sweep Ash away, but he couldn’t help it. He followed the small ship.

 

It didn’t take long until it was raining heavily. Thunder and lightning become more frequent. But the man wasn’t faced. He was standing on the deck, hands on metal railings, looking so far away. Maybe at the horizon? Or maybe even farther from that? Ash was curious enough to want to find out.

 

The waves turned high, harsher that they were. At this point, Ash would’ve gone back down. But this isn’t a normal circumstance. The boat started to roack violently because of the big waves.

 

The man stumbled, and he caught grip of the railings so hard. It turned his knuckles white. The both rocked some more, and Ash looked behind him. A huge wave was coming. He tried to swim towards the boat without any plans.

 

He just wanted to… what? Save it? How can a merman save a whole boat by himself?

 

But he still swam, but the wave was faster than he had anticipated. He had been thrown away from the pressure, but then, so did the boat.

 

After the wave passed, the man on the deck was nowhere to be found. Ash swam downward, and saw him sinking. Ash swam faster, took hold of the man’s middle, and swam back up. He was already unconscious when Ash had successfully brought himback up to shore..

The waters are still turbulent, but it was better than before.

 

The sun started to shine.

 

Ash looked down at the man. He looks so young. He was right, he has the softest and the most beautiful face Ash had ever seen. How can someone look so kind and comforting? Ash reached out and caressed the man’s cheek.

 

Soft. Pretty. He touched him some more. To his jaw, his ears, the tips of his dark hair.

 

Then he scrunched up his nose. Ash’s eyes widened, the man is waking up! He went back to the water as fast as he could, but the waters were too shallow for him to dive into yet. His tail can’t propel his body away as fast as he had wanted them to.

 

Ash heard loud coughing. He tried to get away faster, but--

 

“Please, don’t go.”

 

Ash froze. The man saw him. Merpeople aren’t allowed human interaction. If people find out about their existence, they can be killed, experimented on, mutilated just so they can ‘discover’ whatever they wanted from them.

 

And here he is now, making a mistake. Ash turned back to the man.

 

“Please?”

 

Ash then swam back to shore, looking at the man curiously. When he smiled, Ash felt a weird tug in his chest.

 

The man then scratched the back of his head, “I’m not really dreaming, right?”

 

Ash shook his head.

 

“The man smiled again, “I’m glad. My name’s Eiji. What’s yours? Well, do merpeople have names? What do you guys call each other?”

 

Ash opened his mouth, but the words died in his lips. He willed himself to speak, “Ash.”

 

He smiled again, and Ash felt like melting and blending into the waters, never to be seen again. But then he frowned, “Why… why aren’t you afraid of me?”

 

“Because you saved my life,” Eiji said. “Thank you for that.”

 

Ash nodded. Eiji looked at him, tilting his head. “You’re far away from home, aren’t you? Are you sure you’re allowed up here? If people find out....”

 

“But you have already found me out.”

 

Eiji shook his head, “It’s fine. It’ll be our secret. Is that okay?”

 

Ash felt his lips tug upward.

 

Time flew by, and Ash couldn’t help himself. He… just lost all control. He couldn’t stay away from the shore anymore, especially because he couldn’t get enough of a certain someone. Ash started to get really fond of Eiji’s smile.

 

Right now, he was laughing, his arms wrapped around Ash’s neck. Ash decided to bring them far away from the shore, their upper bodies above water. Ash’s tail supports them well, allowing them to stay still upright.

 

Ash tightened his hold around Eiji’s waist, “Don’t let go of me. You’ll sink.”

 

Eiji laughed some more, “It’s fine. I have you to save me anyway.”

 

“Are you enjoying?”

 

“Well, this is the farthest I’ve gone from the shore! Can you believe it? We’re like in the middle of the ocean by now!”

 

“Not quite yet,” Ash replied.

 

“Well, either way, I’m having a great time. Just spending it all with you, really makes me happy.”

 

Ash looked at the shore of the island they were at. It looks like a small mound of trees and sand. He turned back to Eiji, and he wished for them to always be together like this.

 

“Stay with me, Eiji?”

 

Eiji laughed, “Tell me, how can I refuse that?”

 

“I don’t know… we’re not exactly the same species.”

 

“We’ll find a way. We’ll get around it, even if it can take us forever. I’m sure about that.”

 

Ash can think of ways that he can be able to do that. Maybe it’s time to visit the sea witch.


	26. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shorter ropes in Ash to a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy guys! thank you so much for enjoying this fic as much as i enjoyed writing them! especially those who left kudos and consistently drops comments for me, i sincerely appreciate it from the bottom of my asheiji-loving heart owo
> 
> yall are real awesome, and i hope yall continue your support in the next chapters to come!!
> 
> love lots  
> cheya

“Ash, please?”

 

Ash glared at Shorter, “No.”

 

“Pleaaaaase?” Shorter gave him what he thought a dazzling smile.

 

Ash just rolled his eyes at his best friend. Sing, on the other hand, cleared his throat, trying to make a point to pipe it down, as he flipped a page of the textbook he was reading. The Nature of Judicial Process.

 

But Shorter wasn’t having it. He pouted to Ash, “Please, Ash! I’d do anything.”

 

With this, one of Ash’s blonde brows tugged upward.

 

They were in their favorite cafe, killing time in between their classes. Sing decided to study as he takes a sip from his iced Americano every now and then, brows together as he tried to concentrate despite the rowdiness around him.

 

Shorter claims he is on top of his studies and has finished all of his schoolwork for the day, though can be doubted.

 

And Ash… well, being the top student of their department, and on full scholarship, and running for Summa cum Laude, packed with all the brain cells that exist, he really doesn’t need to study.

 

So, here they are, with Shorter pleading Ash to go through the current thing he’s gotten Ash roped into.

 

“I’ll buy you your avocados for a month. And make you guacamole! Please, Ash! I already made plans with him!” Shorter had his palms together, as if praying.

 

Ash crossed his arms over his chest, “What were you doing yesterday anyway? What caused this to happen in the first place?”

 

Shorter scratched the back of his head, “Well, I met this photography major dude. I was passing by and he tried to snap a photo of me. I think he failed in getting a good shot, so he finally approached me after a few tries.”

 

He shrugged, “He then asked if I can be his model for the portfolio he needs to submit for one of his courses. And so I could get out of the situation, I offered that I have a very handsome blonde friend that will be perfect for his portfolio. As his model.”

 

“So you sacrificed me instead,” glared Ash.

 

“Well, if you put it that way, yeah. I just had to get out of it! I didn’t want to be his model, but he has this sweet angelic face that I can’t refuse to! So, I just gave him another alternative.”

 

Shorter sighed, “Please, Ash. I can be your errand boy for the remainder of the term. I know you have shit going on in your science-y laboratory courses. You need to buy things to do your stuff, right? I can buy them for you, instead? On top of the guacamole?”

 

“What’s the arrangement you got me roped in, then?”

 

Shorter grinned, and raised a fist in the air. “Yes! Woohoo! I knew you couldn’t refuse your best friend.”

 

“Whatever. So?” 

 

“Well… I told him it’s a date.” Shorter wiggled his eyebrows upon seeing the disdain on Ash’s face. “You know, you can try removing the stick up your ass that makes you so grumpy and frowning all the time. And maybe replace it with something else?”

 

“Shut up,” Ash replied. “So it’s just a date then?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Did you agree that I’ll be his model?”

 

Shorter hummed, “Not that I remember. I told him to sort things out with you during the date.”

 

“Then I can turn him down on being his model in person. Easy. No harm done.”

 

* * *

 

 

But what Ash didn’t see coming was the place of this date. It was to the zoo. He’s going to spend his entire afternoon seeing animals he already knew about. He can tell each other their phylum, class, order, suborder, family, subfamily, and their genus. He sighed as he walked to their meeting place in front of the gates.

 

He looked down on his phone. There’s still three minutes before the time Shorter and the guy had agreed upon.

 

Hell, this is going to be boring.

 

At exactly two in the afternoon, Ash saw a dark-haired man approach him, camera (with a long ass lenses) in hand. Ash could tell that he ran because of his labored breathing.

 

When he smiled at Ash, he had to blink. It was too bright than what should be allowed.

 

“Hey there, Ash? Shorter’s friend?” He asked. His voice is kind and smooth, calming. Just like how he looks. Hmm, interesting.

 

He nodded at him. The guy took it as a signal to introduce himself. “I’m Eiji Okumura, from the liberal arts department. I’m studying photography. And you?”

 

“Medicinal chemistry. Specializing in drug development,” grunted Ash.

 

Eiji’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before he smiled again, “That’s really cool, Ash. Were you busy?”

 

Ash shrugged, “I can choose to be.”

 

“Well, then, I won’t keep you. Let’s go inside?”

 

He followed Eiji inside. Upon seeing the animals inside glass cages, Eiji tried to take photos of them. They continued to walk around, with Eiji starting to lag behind due to his excessive photo taking. Ash walked ahead. The moment he looked back. Eiji pressed his shutter.

 

Smiling, he put down the camera. “Looks good,” he remarked.

 

Ash didn’t say anything as they moved on and walked to the feline section of the zoo. Eiji was excited as they watch a lynx wander about the small ‘habitat’ laid for him.

 

“Look at him go,” said Eiji. “They’re so graceful, don’t you think, Ash? It’s like their every move is calculated in such a cold, merciless fashion. It’s amazing.” He aligned the viewfinder with his eye and started to take pictures.

 

Ash just watch him be so excited over an animal held in a cage against its will. When Eiji was finished and maybe contented with the pictures he had taken of the lynx. He turned to Ash, “Taking pictures… it’s a good feeling. Trying to capture the emotion that exists, immortalizing it forever? I think it’s a rather difficult task but, if done right… it’s unforgettable.”

 

Ash blinked at Eiji. He never expected to hear such words of passion from anyone. He was trying to mull it over, the weight of Eiji’s words, when Eiji decided to take a photo of him. When he brought down the camera, Eiji was wearing a bashful smile on his face.

 

“You look so deep in thought just now,” Eiji said.

 

Ash could only nod, “I had to ponder on what you said.”

 

They started to walk around again. Eiji peered over to him, “What about it?”

 

“I never thought of capturing something like that. It seemed impossible. A photograph… is just a photograph. You can process what it looks like, but I never thought you can evoke feelings from it, I suppose.”

 

Wordlessly, Eiji stepped closer to Ash. He opened the screen of his camera, looking at the pictures he’s taken until he reached the one picture he took of Ash when he looked back at him.

 

Eiji lifted the camera for Ash to see. It was him, but not him. It looked perfect, with the afternoon sunlight washing over the side of his face. His expression doesn’t show just one thing, but something which as layers in it.

 

He was looking back at Eiji in this photo, and Ash believed he looked like he was looking at someone as if he had discovered them for the first time.

 

Ash looked at Eiji, “I think I believe you now.”

 

Eiji nodded, turning off the camera and letting its sling hang on his neck. Ash realized that they had finished walking around the whole zoo and headed for the exit.

 

“Aaaah,” Eiji yawned. “One place down for my portfolio. There’s still the aquarium left, then I can complete my course requirements. Almost there!”

 

“Oh. Thank you for today, Ash.” Eiji smiled as he turned to the blonde. “I was actually worried that your friend Shorter forced you into this. I felt bad that you had to come. But it’s fine, tell Shorter you held up your end of the bargain. Sorry to impose over your plans. But I enjoyed the afternoon, though, so I’m grateful.”

 

He walked ahead of Ash, then he looked back with a smile. “I guess I’ll see you around campus?”

 

Before Eiji can step out of reach, Ash did what his instincts told him, and took hold of Eiji’s wrist. The photographer looked back at him, “When will you visit the aquarium?”

 

Eiji blinked, “Er… next week?”

 

“I’ll…” What was he saying? But he just couldn’t leave things like this, not when Eiji looks and smiles at him like that. “I’ll try my best to clear up my schedule. I want to… Well, if I can visit with you?”

 

The smile Eiji gave to him was who big that his eyes closed, “Sure!”

 

Damn, he owes Shorter lunch.


	27. Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji was chosen to be the virgin sacrifice for the god of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, double update today!!
> 
> this one, id really reaaaaally like to explore more. i especially wanted to do more world building. god ash is so interesting to me aaaaaa but its a oneshot for now :)
> 
> love you guys, thank you for the support!!
> 
> cheya

The village oracle, Yut-Lung, just sentenced him to his death.

 

Eiji frowned at the ropes that bound him. Was it is fault that he’s still a virgin? Why did he chose him as a virgin sacrifice for the god of war?

 

The country battles a neighboring nation, and found themselves on the losing sides. Yut-Lung had offered the king a solution: gain a god’s favor.

 

And to do that, is to sacrifice someone. A virgin. Untouched, an offering to the god of war to be taken, tainted, marked.

 

Eiji thought of ways to escape but none of them, of course, will be possible anytime soon. It was almost dawn, the time where the god of war was known to visit his temple.

 

Eiji failed to know how much time had passed before he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up, and his eyes widened. The first thing he processed was the fact that gods can produce footsteps, just like a normal human.

 

Then the second, he just saw the most beautiful being he had ever, and will ever, encounter in his life. His hair is light, like spun gold. His eyes are the beautiful green of a jewel. His face looked like it was carefully sculpted.

 

Eiji firmly believes that he is beauty incarnate.

 

The corners of the god’s lips turned upward as he stepped even closer to Eiji, “I have never been offered something like this before. Is your country that desperate to seek aid from a god?”

 

When Eiji failed to find words to answer, the god leaned forward, towards him.

 

He’s even more beautiful closer. Eiji couldn’t fathom that he could exist at all. And here he is! Bound and offered to him.

 

“I see,” the god said. “You were forced into this. Who said you can be tied and left alone in my temple?”

 

“Th-the… oracle. My village’s oracle. He sa-says, I should be the one.” Eiji looked away, as if he should be ashamed.

 

“Why can’t you look at me?” The god asked.

 

Because I don’t think I’m worthy enough to be in your presence, Eiji wanted to say.

 

“Yo--you’re a god, and I’m just a human being… I would be just a… a toy for you.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked as he moved in a position where he can be face to face with Eiji, only a few inches apart.

 

“But, I want your consent. I may be a god of war, but you know what they say. Make love, not war. So, my dear, can I kiss you?”

 

This caught Eiji by surprise. A god… asking for consent? It was impossible to happen… and impossible to refuse. Eiji gulped and nodded, closing his eyes.

 

The god then reached out a hand to caress his face, and leaned in, closing the small gap. At first, it was only a touch of lips against lips, until Eiji felt the god move, tilting his head. Their lips glide together in the sweetest of ways, and Eiji’s parted on its own. The god wasted no time in entering his mouth with a very warm tongue, wrestling with his.

 

It felt so human, this kiss. As if the god had yielded to a desire that’s so humane, something that gods should be tired of. They can do it with anyone they want to do it with, as much as they pleased. They could easily get whomever they want to bed as easy as a snap of their fingers.

 

But this? Eiji felt like floating. He felt like he was chosen for this, as if the god’s desire became so worldly, stripped bare of his powerful, beautiful existence.

 

Eiji felt the ropes that bound him being cut loose. With his hands free, he wrapped his arms around the god’s neck, deepening the blend of their mouths.

 

When it’s time to pull apart, Eiji’s mind was buzzing and his eyes half-lidded. The god, Eiji couldn’t believe, was panting hard and catching his breath.

 

“I know why the oracle sent you among so many others,” he whispered. “I have… watched over you for far too long, in ways that I shouldn’t. I could have anyone, but I am as untouched as you are. An offering too, for you, if you’d like to have me.”

 

He took one of Eiji’s hands and kissed his knuckles, “Can I keep you, forever?”

 

Eiji’s mind was reeling. A powerful god known to break down civilizations in his palms, to destroy cities, burn down countries and nations. Yet here he is, offering himself bare to a mortal like him.

 

So, Eiji smiled. “You can keep me, as long as I get to keep you.”

  
  
  
  
  



	28. Null

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji needs a green card, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy cheya here!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter that I decided to post it as a oneshot of its own aaaaa
> 
> pls click the link below instead owo
> 
> love u all so much!!

[Null & Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464614)


	29. Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, it’s raining pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween, guys!! cheya loves u all

Ash frowned his way to waking up. Another set of thunder and lightning. He sighed and turned to his side to find warmth. But the moment he tried to touch anything on the other side of the bed, he found himself touching empty blankets.

 

Groaning, he sat up on the bed. He looked around and saw that the door was left ajar. Vague clanking sounds from the kitchen made Ash stand up.

 

He opened the door, rubbing his eyes, and padded across the space. Upon seeing what was on their kitchen coutertop, he jumped back.

 

Ash pointed at them, horrified.

 

“Eiji… what…?”

 

But his Japanese boyfriend looked around from where he was kneading dough with a huge smile, “Happy Halloween.”

 

“But, Eiji, those are…”

 

“Pumpkins, yeah. I decided to make pumpkin-flavor cookies to give to the gang. I bet they’ll like such a healthy treat.”

 

Another thunder. Lightning illuminated their windows in a flash.

 

Ash, trying to pay no mind to the pumpkins on their table, went over to Eiji and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s the middle of the night.”

 

Eiji shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep. The thunder kept waking me up anyway. So I thought I’d just make use of the time. It distracts me too, from the storm.”

 

Ash nodded against Eiji’s shoulder, tightening his hold. “It’s been three years since you went on and gave my first Halloween party.”

 

Eiji smiled, “Yeah. Bones and Kong were totally wasted.”

 

“You made a dent on my funds by buying all that pumpkins just to spook me.”

 

“Well, it has become a tradition.”

 

“What?”

 

Eiji giggled at the panic in Ash’s voice, “I just love seeing you fret and panic over something to mundane, you know? It’s a nice secret to have. Knowing that the great Ash Lynx has an Achilles heel like that.”

 

Ash snorted, “You think pumpkins are my Achilles heel, really? That’s incredibly blind of you, Eiji.”

 

“What? What did I do?” Eiji stopped his kneading and turned around. He pinched both Ash’s cheeks and staining them with flour. “What do you mean?”

 

Another thunder. A clap of lightning.

 

“My Achilles heel… that’s something else altogether. People like Yut-Lung assume that it’s you. Maybe they’re right. Your welfare comes first, always. And I admit, I let it become my blind spots. I just can’t… function properly around you.”

 

“So, I’m a bad distraction now?”

 

“Well… you really can be, you baby face. All my brain cells fly away because of that smile and then everything that was left is my shitty heart beating so loud. That’s so crappy.”

 

Ash hummed, “I lose my mind over all these emotions that churn in my body. Those emotions will always be for you and… wow, this is crazy.”

 

Eiji laughed, “Ash, you’re really cheesy. Stop watching romance dramas. I think your head is getting full of them. Bad media.”

 

Ash pulled Eiji even closer that their bodies are flushed against the other, “But what they don’t know is that, you bring me strength too. Comfort. Hope. A reason to live. I’d be dead three years ago if it weren’t for you.”

 

“I’d go crazy if I lose you. Don’t go anywhere far from me, ya hear?”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ash smiled as he pressed a kiss on Eiji’s forehead.

 

Lightning strikes, then, followed by thunder.

 

“Thank you for all your love, Eiji.”

 

This made the Japanese laugh, “Don’t thank me yet. I’m not nowhere near to giving it all to you. I’m going to smother you with love everyday until you get tired of it.”

 

“That’s not true,” Ash rubbed their noses together. “I’d never get tired of you. Though I’m obviously pretty tired of the pumpkin shit you’re always pulling.”

 

Eiji squirmed in Ash’s hold, “Hah! Never gonna stop!”

 

They both laughed, their happiness warm between them. as lightning and thunder continue to rage at the wet cold outside.


	30. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji try to build a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy!!! its gonna be christmas time soon, so pls enjoy!!!

A newly-bought condo severely needs some decorating. Chaos ensues.

 

Their doorbell rang as they finished moving around Ash’s empty bookshelf to where the blond thinks it should be. Eiji wiped the sweat on his forehead as Ash wiped his hands clean against the sides of his jeans. He walked ahead of Eiji, opening their front door.

 

At least three men were standing outside, holding boxes. Eiji frowned at Ash who was excitedly signing papers to receive the packages.

 

Afterwards, he let the men to place the boxes on their very much empty living room. Eiji watched the boxes get stacked on top of the other.

 

Eiji thought it will be done by the fifth box, by the eighth box was brought in, Eiji was looking at Ash. The blond was still smiling, hands on his hips, watching their space be filled with box after box after box.

 

After losing count on how many boxes where brought in, Ash sent the delivery people away with a thanks and a warm smile. Eiji was looking at the nonexistent space that was left around their living room

 

Ash closed their front door, grinning up at Eiji. “Like it?”

 

“Like what? Dozens of brown boxes?”

 

“Aw, Eiji, don’t be like that! Open them!”

 

Humoring his husband, Eiji walked over to one of the boxes and started opening them. And he found himself opening another, and another, and another.

 

He was surprised what each of the box contained but he was sure what was it all about. He turned to Ash, eyes twinkling. “It’s all for Christmas!”

 

“Hai, hai.” Ash nodded. “See? Told you that you would like it.”

 

“We can build a huge Christmas tree!”

 

“That’s the point,” Ash replied, and then he looked away, as if shy. “I missed setting up Christmas trees that I vaguely remember everything so…”

 

Eiji jumped into Ash’s arms, “Ash, I love it!”

 

* * *

 

 

No, Eiji doesn’t love it anymore. Not at this point.

 

“Eiji, red and green decorations for a Christmas tree is overrated and you know it! Everyone will have that kind of motif in their homes as of now! We have to think this through, very carefully.”

 

Eiji groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What’s wrong with getting the classic red and green look this year? We can experiment next year, anyway. This year is our first so we must go for the traditional.”

 

“Traditional, my ass. I want it stunning! A Christmas tree that no one’s ever seen before! Now, think! How can we make it unique? Maybe we can hang stuffed toys?”

 

“That would weigh the tree down. You’ll be frustrated with having to hang them all back every time they fall. You’d hate that.”

 

“But we can do something to fasten things on them without having to let them fall so easily.”

 

“Ash! Why are we even fighting about this?” In his irritation, Eiji threw a plastic Christmas ball in Ash’s general direction.

 

“But we gotta make it perfect, Eiji! Please. Compromise?” Ash pouted.

 

Eiji sighed, “Fine. I may some some ideas…”

 

* * *

 

 

Ibe and Max gasped at the gigantic tree in their living room. Jessica was humming, and Michael was yelling about how cool it looks.

 

Eiji chuckled, “After years of bickering…”

 

Ash tucked Eiji under his arm, trying to make him shut up in front of their guests. “Nah, we made this because of how we feel about everything that happened. It’s Christmas so, we thought, why not celebrate not just the lives we are living, but also the lives that have been lived?”

 

The tree was tall and reached the ceiling. It was wrapped with blinking Christmas lights. But instead of Christmas balls hanging, there were small, framed pictures.

 

Ash and Eiji looked at their work. There were pictures of Griffin. Ash’s dad and Jennifer. Skipper and Shorter. Alex, Bones, and Kong. There were even pictures of Sing and his gang.

 

There’s a family photo of Max, Jessica and Michael. A smiling Ibe. Eiji’s family. And in between them, pictures of Eiji, Ash, and of them both.

“We wanted to show… our love, for everyone.” Eiji smiled. “Even those people away from us, even those who are already in peace as they should be, we wanted to commemorate their lives, too. Thanking them because we were able to experience their existence, even for a while.”

 

“And that we should all be happy and move forward, for them.” Ash smiled.

 

Ibe wiped a tear, “This is amazing, you two. I love it.”

 

“Aye,” Max said. “They deserve to be celebrated, most of all.”

 

“We’re glad,” Eiji said. “And please be seated around the dining room. The food’s ready!”

 

Their guests walked to their dining area, and Eiji was about to follow them. But Ash took hold of his wrist and pulled Eiji against his chest.

 

“We did good, didn’t we?” Ash whispered against Eiji’s forehead.

 

Eiji nodded, “We did.” He stood on his toes and kissed Ash on the cheek. He broke away to walk towards the dining table. He grinned at Ash, “The last one to seat is an old fart!”

 

“What! No!”


	31. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re here now, Ash. We’re living that ‘forever’, just like how we promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, cheya here!! thank you so much for the support! really, i am very very grateful for the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks! it made me feel really loved and really supported!
> 
> anyway this is the last chapter!! aaaaaa how time flies by so fast! again, thank you, everyone!! i hope you can continue supporting me with my upcoming banana fish fics!! i love you all so much!

“Hey! Eiji’s back!” Exclaimed Sing as we settled down inside the house.

I looked out the windown with a wave, “Okumura-san!”

He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked at us, “Aki-chan?”

Okumura-san entered the house with a smile, Buddy around his legs. Sing reached down to pet him, “Yup. She’s here. Hey, Buddy!”

“Thanks for going, Sing.” Eiji told the taller man.

He smiled upon seeing me, “Hey, Aki-chan! Is that really you? Wow, you sure have grown a lot!”

I returned his smile. He has changed from when he came by to play with me years ago. He seems older, wiser, but there is an air around him that made him glow in a different way.

Eiji looked at him, “So, how was it?”

“It’s okay. It’s going to happen,” Okumura-san beamed.

Sing turned to me, “Eiji’s gonna have an exhibit in this really high-end gallery.”

“Really, wow! That’s really great!”

“Hey, Aki-chan. I have tomorrow afternoon off, so if there’s any place you want to see. I can take you there.”

But before I could answer, my stomach had to intervene and growled loudly. Eiji and Sing laughed.

They quickly started to prepare food in silent teamwork. They went around the kitchen as if they have done this so many times before. They know what to do, how to prepare the ingredients, and even setting the table.

In no time, we were eating.

“Hey, Aki-chan.” Okumura-san said in the middle of the meal. “Don’t you like your own name?”

“No, I hate it!” I said, pouting.

“I love your name,” Okumura-san replied. “Did you know that Akira means ‘dawn?’ He smiled so gently, “I know somebody… whose name means the same thing.”

* * *

 

“Eiji!” A teenager yelled as the pictues were being put up around the gallery. “I came to help you out!”

“Hey, Michael.” Eiji smiled.

“It’s so cool that you’re doing this show! Mom and Dad are really excited about it, too. They said they’d stop by tonight.”

Okumura-san turned to me, “Ah. Aki-chan. You haven’t met Michael yet. Remember Max and Jessica? We saw them last week. Well, this is their son Michael.” He then gestured to Michael, “And Michael, this is Akira. Ibe-san’s niece, visiting from Japan. I think you guys are about the same age.”

“Hey! Akira!” Michael grinned. He then started saying how my name is the same as an anime character, and begun yelling about Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon.

I sighed as his ramblings stopped. He looked at Eiji curiously, “Hey, Eiji, aren’t you gonna have any pictures of Ash in the show?”

Okumura-san hummed, “No, I couldn’t find any good ones.”

Ash? Who is Ash?

“But I think he’d like it,” Michael offered. This made Eiji chukle, “Well, I’m going to have to think about it.”

I ended up getting some of the panels from the car with Sing. I looked up at him, “Sing. do you know somebody named Ash?”

Sing didn’t say anything.

“You know somethig, don’t you?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

“Michael asked Okumura-san if he will put up any pictures of Ash. I was curious,” I replied as I started to play with my fingers.

Sing’s reply was a smile, “Well, I think it’s better if you just see it.”

He said nothing more. We walked back inside, only to find Okumura-san already being interviewed. I walked towards Michael, who was grinning proudly.

“Look at him, hitting the big time!” Michael said.

We both watched the interview, until I couldn’t help it anymore. “Michael?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know someone named Ash?”

Without looking at me, Michael laughed a bit. “Sure did! He was my hero. Still is.”

After all the set-up has been done, we decided to head back. Waving at Michael, we stuffed inside Sing’s sar. He drove back to Okumura-san’s place.

“Sing?” Okumura-san said from where he was seated in the passenger seat.

“Yeah?”

“I’m thinking of going up Cape Cod, too.”

“Huh? Why?”

“To get some pictures.”

Sing nodded though his eyes are still on the road, “Just you?”

“Thinking of going with you, Akira, and Buddy.”

Sing sighed this time, “Well, you gotta cover for our asses if he ended up being ‘bothered’ by other people.”

Okumura-san laughed, “Ah, that won’t happen. Promise.”

* * *

 

We set out for Cape Cod the next morning.

I found myself smiling as I took in everything there is to see, “Gosh! It’s really pretty here!”

Okumura-san was walking ahead, and I was at the same pace as Sing, who leaned towards me. “Yeah, it is. This is where Ash is from.”

“Really?”

Okumura-san heard and chuckled, “Yup. Once, when we were here before, we went to the river to go fishing…”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He was running, and someone caught him. Gasping, I can only watched as Okumura-san was lifted off the ground. A blonde man was spinning him around, and they were both laughing.

Sing chuckled, “Told you it’s better to see it for yourself.”

“So… that’s… Ash?”

Sing nodded, “A hundred percent.”

I looked back at them. Okumura-san was placed back on the ground, but Ash’s hold on him tightened as he leaned down and… kissed Okumura-san’s forehead.

“Come on, we have company!” Okumura-san said. His voice became cheery, his eyes sparkled. He was holding Ash’s hand as they walked towards where we were.

Buddy stood from his lying position by Sing’s feet as they approached. He leapt into Ash’s arms, licking the blond’s cheek. “Hey, Buddy! It’s been a while!”

“Not long enough,” Sing remarked.

Ash turned to Sing, glaring. “Hey, don’t make me throw hands with you.”

“What’s wrong with that? I can go right now!” Sing replied, stomping his foot.

I felt tension from between them raise. Okumura-san was shaking his head, until they both laughed. Ash had let go of Buddy to ruffle Sing’s hair, “I see your mother’s been taking real good care of you. Did you give your mother headaches lately, son?”

Growling yet laughing at the same time, Sing tried to step away from Ash. “I’m not your son!”

“Okay, boys, you can continue that later.” Okumura-san said. The two immediately obeyed. He turned to me, “Aki-chan. I believe he’s the man you’re most curious about.”

He then gestured to Ash, “Aki-chan, this is Ash. My husband.” He smiled at Ash, “Ash, this is Akira Ibe, Ibe-san’s niece. She’s here to visit.”

I was surprised when Ash crouched down to my level and hugged me. He’s so warm. He was smiling when he pulled away.

He has green eyes. Blonde hair. Totally beautiful.

“Welcome to Cape Cod, Aki-chan.” The way he said it made me blush. When he straightened up, he casually draped his arm around Okumura-san’s shoulders. They started walking, so me, Buddy and Sing followed them.

“So, what’s with the visit?” Ash asked.

“Well, I know you’re still in the middle of your research so I was hesitant to go. But I’d like to look at some pictures.”

Ash hummed, “Is this for your exhibit?”

“Yeah,” Okumura-san replied.

Ash leaned closer to plant a kiss on Okumura-san’s cheek, “Congratulations, Eiji. I believe I haven’t said that to you in person yet.”

My head was still a bit reeling. Okumura-san’s married to this Ash person who turned out to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And looking at them… they’re so happy. I now see why Okumura-san wanted to stay here.

Because there is someone to stay for.

* * *

 

With a last wave, Akira walked out of sight and towards the boarding. I felt Ash grab my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckles.

“Are you feeling it?” Ash asked.

“Akira… Michael… Sing… they’re growing up around us, so fast. We’re… getting old.”

I laughed, because I really couldn’t help it. “What? The great Ash Lynx is afraid of old age? Don’t want to get those wrinkles?”

Ash shook his head, “It’s just… we’re here, Eiji. We’re going through the years together. And… and I didn’t know I was allowed to have this. I never realized that I could ever live with happiness in my heart.”

“And I’ve been telling you, for years too, that you deserve it. Always have.”

I felt Ash’s arms around me tightened, “Thank you, Eiji.”

I nodded, “I know. We’re here now, Ash. We’re living that ‘forever’, just like how we promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love me my asheiji. well everyone does!! kudos and comments are really really lovely!! pls drop me some love below uwu
> 
> yell banana fish at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn)


End file.
